


Know Thy Enemy [First Quarter Quell]

by ItsATwinThing



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: 1st quarter quell, 25th Hunger Games, Character Death, F/M, First Quarter Quell, Gen, Lyndsy Fonseca - Freeform, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), POV First Person, Quarter Quell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 52,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsATwinThing/pseuds/ItsATwinThing
Summary: Eighteen year old, Emery is trained to kill. She is chosen to compete in the first ever Quarter Quell. She cannot think of any higher honour, all she wants is to bring pride to her District. But becoming a victor isn't everything she thought it would be. Book One.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my other accounts of Wattpad (ItsATwinThing) and Fanfiction.Net (FireBeatsRoses)

**Chapter 1 – A Choice**

I pull the white cotton tank top over my head, providing minimal protection from the cool breeze that tingles against my exposed flesh. Causing goose bumps to spring up over my still damp skin, my eyes shift to the window that is slightly ajar, allowing the cool air to circulate my cramp box like bedroom. It isn't all bad, the academy I attend provides for our basic needs, but there is never a feel of home. I hear the sound of the announcement from the speaker overhead, addressing everyone in the building. I finish dressing myself, pulling on my sweater before I step out of my room, making sure I close my door behind me, thievery is not uncommon within the academy, especially when some recruits have so little. There is a great deal of excitement as I head towards the assembly hall, younger recruits run past me as I knock at my best friend, Maverick's door. The door immediately opens and his head appears through the crack. He smoothes back his mousy brown hair in an attempt to look presentable.

"C'mon slow poke!" I tease. "Or we'll miss the big announcement, its mandatory viewing you know?" I remind him while giving him a playful smile. He nods at me curtly, returning a smile. Today is the big announcement celebrating the up and coming twenty-fifth Hunger Games. This year it will be a glorified version of the games, remembering the twenty-five years since the end of The Dark Days.

"I don't see why they need the announcement so many months in advance!" Maverick exclaims irritably as we make our way down the corridor.

"It's going to be big." I tell him eagerly. He raises his eyebrow at me and shakes his head.

"And I suppose that you want to be the one competing this year then?" He inquires with a small smile. He knows me so well. We first met when I joined the academy, he's not much older than I am, he's eighteen and I'm seventeen, but I'll turn eighteen before reaping day.

"Yes, this is my last chance, and what better game to compete in than the twenty-fifth anniversary? Think of the honour that it will bring to our District!" I tell him enthusiastically, but he simply rolls his eyes. He doesn't think much of the games; he just wants to become a peacekeeper as it's one of the better jobs here in District 2. We take our seats beside one another in the assembly hall, the older students all sit at the far back but the screen is so large that it would be near impossible for anyone to miss anything. President Greene appears on-screen, followed closely by General Snow. He carries with him a small wooden box. The President talks about The Dark Days, reminding every citizen in Panem of the reason that the Hunger Games exist. President Greene begins to speak into the microphone.

"And now we honour our very first Quarter Quell." General Snow steps forward with the box, opening the lid. Inside contains rows of yellowed envelopes. The President removes an enveloped marked with the number 25. He opens it and pulls out a small piece of square paper, and reads. "On the twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, every District will be made to hold an election and vote on the two tributes who will represent their District." Whispers breakout amongst the recruits as the seal on Panem appears, I turn to Maverick, whose blue eyes are still fixed on the now blank screen.

"Emery!" I turn in my seat and see my head instructor, who is making his way towards me as the crowd in the assembly hall disperse. "Emery, may I have a word?" He asks glancing quickly at Maverick and then at me. I nod. "I would like it if you would join me after dinner to discuss a few things." He says coolly.

"Look, if it's about the money, I've spoken to my brother and-"

"No. it's nothing to do with that." He assures me, "So, my office, after dinner." He repeats turning and heading out of the room. I turn back to Maverick and give him a faint smile as we walk towards the dining hall.

"What do you think that's all about?" Maverick asks, as we take our place in line.

"I dunno." I answer with a shrug. "Although I hope it isn't something bad. I can't think of anything that I've done wrong." I continue thoughtfully. The line continues to shift slowly forward and I step in front of the food counter. Looking down I wrinkle my nose at the sight of today's meal. All recruits are provided with a meal that contains the exact amount of calories, proteins and carbohydrates that they'll need for that day, in accordance to their weight and the tasks they will be performing for that day. The brown, lumpy broth accompanied with mash potato and one small bread roll doesn't look the most appetising, however as Maverick and I take our seats and dig in, we find that the taste is in fact phenomenal.

"Emery, do you think that you'll enter for the Quarter Quell?" Felix, one of the younger recruit's asks me, he looks at me with great enthusiasm and I smile. He isn't any older than ten, not even eligible to enter the games.

"Well they have to pick the best don't they?" I reply diplomatically, before tearing a piece of soft bread from the roll and dipping it into the stew.

"I think you're the best!"

I knock on my head instructor's door. I wait a few seconds before he appears beaming at me. As I enter I notice I am not alone. There are seven others, three girls. One, Ava of whom I know personally and do not get along with at all, we fight about everything. And have been rivals since the day I first joined the academy. The second, Toni I know to be a quiet girl, she is small with long blonde hair and brilliant green eyes. She doesn't look threatening at first sight but she is extremely skilled in weaponry and lethal with a sword. The third I know very little about and can't think of her name. There are four large muscular boys. The first called Titus, he can throw a spear from 15 feet away and it would hit the target dead centre, the second is Chason who I don't know too well, but he has a reputation within the academy for being flirtatious. The third is Jared he's slightly smaller than the rest of the boys, but he is one of the fastest runners with the current record. Lastly is Leo, he's not very talkative and has a tendency to keep to himself.

"Right, I assume you know why you are all here." Our head instructor begins. "You're the best that this academy has to offer." He continues proudly. "Anyone of you, I'm sure has the potential to do our District proud." He looks at all of us this is not unusual for one of his prep talks. But there are usually many more of us. He drones on, talking us up but we all know that only two of us will have the honour of being chosen. "Are there any questions?" He asks finally, we all exchange glances, as if waiting for someone to be the first to ask. He's just about covered everything in his monologue. It seems that nobody is going to speak up so I take it upon myself. I step forward.

"How will people know who to vote for?" I inquire curiously. He smiles at me as I step back in line.

"That, Emery, is an excellent question." He chuckles before he continues to explain. "The other residents of District 2 will be given a choice and we will offer your scores in a variety of fields. Hand to hand combat, weaponry, survival skills, agility and general intelligence." We all nod as he explains. "The higher your scores, the more chance you have of being chosen." There are a few moments of silence as we all contemplate our arsenal of skills. I wonder if mine would match up to that of Toni, who's knowledge of weaponry is far more superior to mine.

"What do you mean by intelligence?" Chason pipes up suddenly.

"What I mean, Chason is your ability to assess the situation and react accordingly." He replies.

"He means common sense!" I add bluntly. Chason turns and glares at me for speaking out of turn.

"Nobody asked you…" He retorts coolly. I say nothing and give him a smile. I know that confrontation with a potential partner will not score me any points.

I head back to my room where I find Maverick waiting for me. He's sitting on my bed examining my mother's wedding ring which I keep on a small silver chain. My father gave it to me, to give me a sense of home although I never knew my mother. My father told me that she died while giving birth to me. Apparently I'm a spitting image of her, with my large blue eyes, long brown hair and smooth, milky white skin. He stares up at me as I close the door.

"So, what did he say?" He asked scooting over to make room for me on the bed. I perched myself on the edge and look intently into his watery blue eyes. Which is the only resemblance Maverick and I share.

"He said that he thinks that I'll be an excellent candidate for this years games." I tell him excitedly, although he does not share my excitement.

"What!" He exclaims immediately getting up from the bed and staring down at me, his expression is solemn and he shakes his head. "You can't compete in the games! What if you get hurt, or worse?" I can tell he doesn't want to say it, the word die.

"The Capitol will fix me up no problem and have a little faith in me!" I snort with laughter, which he still does not return. He expression is still firm and I see in his eyes that he is worried.

"These games are not something to be taken lightly." He reminds me ominously. "It's not like training, it's the real thing and that means there's not guarantee that you'll come back!" I continue to stare at him speechless. "I always knew this day would come, and all this time I've been trying to convince you that maybe being a tribute isn't the be all and end all. I've always questioned why someone would submit themselves to engage in such horrors when we have a choice, a chance children in many other Districts don't have, the liberty of choice. To live." I find it hard to find a retort to his words and there is silence between us. We stare at one another, but still no words are exchanged. My mind is ticking away. I know that he is trying to persuade me to think the way that he does but I think of all the reasons that we as Careers do submit ourselves into the games. How we can spare the life of a younger child on reaping day, one who would not stand a chance in the games.

"Honour, fame and glory…" I say after awhile.

"And if you die it's your loved ones that have to pay and suffer the loss." I bow my head and stare at my feet for a few seconds.

"I wouldn't be here if I had no intention of competing in the games." I reply sincerely. "And if I hadn't come here, I wouldn't have met you." I tell him, if he could only see things my way. Its okay for him, his family doesn't suffer so much.

"I know, I know and I'm grateful for that." He says contently, placing his hand gently on my shoulder. "But you can still graduate this year with a one hundred percent guarantee that you'll live." I shake my head at him. He knows very well that it isn't the life that I want.

"I want this, more than anything." I admit, he continues to stare intently at me.

"More than anything?" He questions and I nod silently, He removes his hand from my shoulder and takes a step back from me.

"If you want to put a gun to your head, fine!" He retorts bitterly. "It was nice knowing ya'!" I'm about to say something in protest before storms from my bedroom and slams the door behind him, without even glancing back at me.


	2. Chapter 2 – Kill or Be Killed

**Chapter 2 – Kill or Be Killed**

I thrust violently with the bow staff with all the power that I have. I'm not very big built, like some of the other girls in the academy but I redeem myself in other fields, I am fast and agile. I still have a good amount of strength and my exceptional skill in hand to hand combat gives me a huge advantage against any opponent. My training partner blocks every one of my blows effortlessly. The more he does this, the more frustrated I get, isn't attacking the point? He forcefully swings his staff at me and I duck, the staff narrowly missing my head. I try to regain composure, but he's too fast, he knocks me out from under my feet, causing me to fall hard on my side. As I turn to my back I am faced by him, his bow staff only inches from my face.

"You need to stop attacking so hard." He pants, withdrawing the staff and offering me his hand. I don't take it and push myself back up to my feet checking myself over. No injuries just bruised pride. "You need to focus, are you still angry about what happened with Maverick?" I begin to leave, heading towards the benches, as I take seat I take a long and well deserved swig of water washing it around every corner of my mouth. I say nothing to my partner; after all it's none of his business. "Well forget about him." He says finally. "Don't let him ruin your chances, he'll come running back when you return home as Victor." He chuckles reassuringly and I can't help but smile.

"You really think that I'll be chosen and that I'll win the games?" I ask curiously. He smiles at me as I get to my feet.

"Of course I do! Sure we need to work on a few things, but we have a few months to go yet! I'll have you brushed up in no time at all!" He assures me, slapping my hard on the back and I grin.

"Ready to get beat by a girl?" I ask playfully as we walk side by side towards the mats. He chuckles and tosses me the bow staff and we take our positions. This time I won't lose.

Over the next few months my training schedule takes over my life, everything is centred around it; I even get time off of school which I don't at all complain about. My portions of food are greatly increased as are my training hours. I learn to function on little or no sleep at all, which I know will help me in the games as sleep is hard to come by in the arena. Over the time spent training I immensely improve my skills in all aspects. I am trained to use any weapon from a sword, bow and arrow, axe, spear, knife and even poison darts, although my preference lies with the axe. I also learn a great deal more about survival skills, such as how to suck venom from a bite or how to appropriately dress a wound and how to start a fire without matches. I find myself still searching for Maverick's face while training, we always used to train together and knew each other so well that most of the time we could predict each others next move. Occasionally I spot him. He will catch my eye but swiftly walk away. I never try to talk to him during meals or go to knock on his door, most of the time I'm just too exhausted. Sometimes I feel lonely without him to talk to, although I have many other friends within the academy, Maverick would always be the one I turned to if I was ever faced with a problem. Now it seems that he doesn't care about me anymore. My relationship with Ava hasn't greatly improved, she and I continue to rival each other, and I used to think that the trainers had learnt not to partner us together in drills as they usually end in an actual fight. That was until today, with only a week to go before reaping day, I am partnered with Ava. She's a strong, well built girl, with dark hair, eyes and skin. Her temper, like mine is short, which is one of the many reasons we snap at each other so easily. As we take our positions, our eyes lock onto each other. For us this is not a drill, this is real and this is war. This is our final chance to prove our worth against one another before the District will vote. Ava takes the first swing at me and I duck managing to avoid collision with her fist I take time to figure out my footing, ducking and dodging every attack she throws at me. This only lasts so long before her patience is gone, she grabs me by the pony tail dragging me and slamming me against the solid concrete wall. The breath is knocked out of me upon impact with the hard surface and I hear the voice of my trainer.

"Back onto the mat girls!" He shouts nervously, he should have known better than to pair Ava and me together. Ava ignores the orders from our trainer and continues to try and batter me while I'm cornered. I find an opening and smash my forehead into her nose and I hear a sickening crack. It must be broken. Ava retreats stumbling backwards, clutching her nose. I drag her by the shoulders back towards the mat and flip her onto her back. Finally I see the damage I've done. Her nose is gushing with the warm crimson liquid. She flails her legs and knocks me from beneath my feet, she crawls over to me seizing my arm and wrenching it hard. I let out a cry of pain as she pulls me to my feet, still in a submission hold. She wrenches my arm again, there's no way that I can reach her. My back is at her front. I bend forwards and with all the strength I can summon, ignoring the pain I feel I flip Ava over my back, when I hear it. My wrist breaks as she topples over me and hits the mat with force. I bite down on my lip trying the bear with the pain. I crawl to her straddling her mid-section and throwing my fists at her face, as she tries to protect it with her hands. I'm pulled to my feet, being told to back off. As she sits up I lunge forwards pulling her into a sleeper hold, my right arm locked around her neck and my left hand holding her head steady while she chokes. "That's enough, Emery!" I hear my trainer say. But I don't want to listen, the voice seems distant and muffled, while Ava's chokes are intensified. I maintain the hold, watching as Ava makes feeble attempts to struggle, her legs flail, but I can feel her life beginning to slip away. "EMERY!" I hear again this time louder and more urgently. Ava's fists beat against my arm. Finally arms encircle me and pull me from my vice grips, I struggle against the hold until I smell it. The aftershave that Maverick always uses. It's as if it calms me, I stop and fall limp and his arms guide me softly to the floor. I watch as Ava is assisted to her feet by the trainer and her eyes shoot daggers at me. She doesn't like losing just as much as I do. She clutches her throat for a moment before making an attempt to charge towards me. She's restrained by two male recruits.

"She's crazy!" She screams, her voice is hoarse and scratchy. "Did you see that? She tried to kill me!" She continues to fight against the two recruits restraining her. Maverick helps me to my feet and looks at me firmly.

"We should get you to a doctor. That looks painful." He says gesturing to my wrist, I hadn't realised how red and swollen it had become. He leads me away, his arm encircling my back. Because of this, the pain in my wrist no longer matters to me anymore. I have my best friend back.

The doctor massages my wrist, causing me to wince. He looks at it thoughtfully for a moment and smiles.

"Nothing too serious, don't worry, it's not broken, just a sprain." He assures me. I let out a sigh of relief. I'm still in with a chance to compete in the games. "Good thing too." He adds with a chuckle. "You're the one I'm betting on this year." He smiles at me as he slips a small brace onto my wrist. "Keep it in there and don't do anything that could further hinder its healing process." He instructs. "In a week or so it'll be as right as rain." I smile at him gratefully, thanking him for his help. I get up reaching for the door, just as I'm leaving I notice Ava making her way towards the room, she holds a blooded towel to her nose whilst two other recruits escort her to the medical room, she glowers at me as I pass and I can't resist smiling to myself.

"I think, Ava is furious with you." Maverick says turning to look at me, I nod and begin to laugh and he laughs along with me. "You know, I thought you were going to kill her." He says quietly, looking a little more serious. I don't say anything, because in all honesty I probably would have if Maverick hadn't pulled me away from her. "If you do get chosen…" Maverick begins. He stares down at his feet as we walk the long corridor to my room. "Do you think you'll be able to do it? You know killing someone?" He asks, he turns to look at me but I can't bring myself to look at him.

"It's what we've been trained to do." I answer mechanically, "It's a kill or be killed situation. I'll do anything I can to survive." I continue. This is the message that has been drilled into every recruit. Do anything you can to survive. We reach my door and I turn to look at him. "Well, thanks for helping me out back there." I say smiling at him.

"It was nothing." He shrugs, turning and heading back down the corridor. I smile to myself and open the door.

"Goodnight!" I call to him, and I hear him give a faint laugh before I close the door.


	3. Chapter 3 – Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 3 – Home Sweet Home**

I pull my backpack onto my shoulder, and survey my room one last time. This will be the last time I will ever see it, whether I go into the Hunger Games or not. I shrug. It's not much to miss. The small steel bed frame, the one closet that could barley fit ten items of clothing and a simple wooden desk. This had been my room for ten years. I go to the outside of my door and wipe my name from the whiteboard, I turn to see Ava coming up the corridor, she is leaving the academy too. She stops right in front of me and smirks.

"So, I guess this is good-bye." I say casually.

"I can't say I'm going to miss you." She retorts coldly. I stifle a laugh and shake my head.

"I don't think I said that I'd miss you," I reply coolly, I watch her jaw tighten and I can tell I'm beginning to get under her skin for the last time, so I relish the moment. Oh how I bet she wishes to lash out at me one last time.

"You're going to die in that arena." Ava states in a matter of fact tone, I stare at her and wonder. What makes her so sure that I will be chosen? "And I hope that it's quick." She adds. I frown, unsure of her words. Her tone is cold, she can't have meant it, her words are too ambiguous, or perhaps I am reading too much into them.

"That's quite possibly the nicest thing you've ever said to me." I tell her, still uncertain. She scoffs and makes no attempt to hide her amusement. I was right to question the validity of her words. She didn't mean them at all.

"Not for your sake!" She admits harshly. "For the audience, so we don't have to watch you!" I had to know that her words were too good to be true, of course Ava wouldn't have had a sudden change of character in the space of a week and who could blame her? After all I had tried to kill her. She shoves past me without another word and I turn and watch her leave.

"At least I'll be away from you!" I yell, although I receive no reaction from her as she continues to walk, disappearing around the corner. I curse at myself for being unable to think of a witty response.

"Everything alright?" I hear Maverick's voice from behind me. I turn and nod. "It feels kind of weird to be leaving." He says watching me. "Are you okay?" He asks an element of concern in his voice. I turn to look into his beautiful watery blue eyes and give him a small reassuring smile.

"Yeah, it'll be weird." I agree, although I can't help but feel some excitement in the pit of my stomach, although I am use to being away from my father and brother. I am always happy to see them when I return.

I step off the train, bidding good-bye to Maverick, although we will see each other again tomorrow, as it'll be reaping day. I wave to him as the train begins to depart from the platform, I sigh closing my eyes, allowing my head to fall back and the sun's rays to warm my skin. I take a moment to review my life up until this very point and come to a conclusion. This is the extent of my freedom, no training, no designated bedtime or controlled meals. I think I may miss the routine in my life, always having something to do and somewhere to be. Recruits function like robots, even when sick. But there is barely any sickness within the academy, as anyone who was sick and anyone who had been with them during that time would be quarantined. I begin to make my way to the small village that surrounds a stone mine. Stone mining and cutting used to be District 2's speciality until the rebellion. Since then production of weaponry has also become a major speciality within the District. I continue to walk through the village where I spot many of the people I knew while growing up although my memories of them are vague. Some wave and smile at me and I do the same in return. I know that many, if not all of the people in the village will have voted for me to contend in the games. I see my house in the distance and my heart begins to race. My pace quickens as I get closer and closer to my home. I burst through the door and find my father sitting at the kitchen table alone. He smiles at me and welcomes me home.

"Where's Hephaestus?" I ask excitedly. "I want to show him some knew moves that I've learned!" My father chuckles, this wasn't an unusual reaction for me. My brother and I have always been competitive. My father points outside.

"He's working." He answers gruffly. My brother works as a blacksmith, he produces a fine assortment of weapons and armour for the Capitol, which I'm allowed to practice with on occasions. I run out into the hot sun, towards the stables where my brother usually works. As I enter the heat is almost unbearable and I can already feel the sweat forming on my brow. It's extremely dark and the only source of light is from the open stable door and the fire that is roaring in the corner. I see Hephaestus hammering rhythmically with great force at a piece of iron, glowing red from the heat. I take a few steps closer and the heat from the blazing furnace behind him makes the heat more intense. I wonder how he could work in such conditions and I watch as the sweat runs down his red hot face.

"How do you cope with this heat?" I ask, trying to fan myself with my own hand, although it does very little to cool me at all. Hephaestus looks up momentarily startled.

"Em?" He looks at me and smiles, putting down his hammer and manoeuvring himself around his work station. He removes the leather glove that he uses for protection and tucks the stray strands of messy dark blond hair from his face. "I didn't realise you were going to be home today." He states uncertainly, looking me up and down. I give him a small smile and nod.

"Yep, it's reaping day tomorrow." I tell him, although I thought that he would have remembered, but he seems genuinely surprised.

"Already? Wow, time has gotten away from me!" He chuckles, I laugh. He must have been working extra hard to have forgotten what day it was. "If I'd have known, I would have gotten something special for my favourite sister." He says smiling at me.

"I'm your only sister." I remind him. "So I have to be your favourite." I tease, playfully nudging him. We both laugh as we make our way out of the stables, where it is significantly cooler despite the sun's rays that continue to glare down upon us.

"And also a shoe in for the games this year I hear." He says proudly. Hephaestus was also trained as a Career at the very same academy, until he was forced to leave and work so that he could provide for our family, after our father's accident in the stone mines, which left my father disabled and unemployable. Out of nowhere Hephaestus grabs me trapping me in a headlock. I struggle against his powerful grip, his strong, muscular arms crushing my head. "C'mon!" He encourages me. "What are you going to do if one of the bigger tributes gets you like this?" I know that he's only trying to prepare me. I elbow him, hard in the stomach, causing him to release me from his hold, I quickly turn and kick him square in the gut and he falls backwards to the ground, coughing and gasping for air. I approach him, placing my foot on his broad chest, pinning him there.

"How was that?" I ask, wiping the hair from my face and smirking. He continues to gasp for air unable to answer me and gives me a simple thumbs-up. I stare into his watery blue eyes, they're the same as mine, but unlike me his hair is dark blonde. He is broad, strong and well built and a shadow of stubble grows on his face. I help him to his feet and he smiles at me assuringly, it's reassuring for me that I am able to take down someone as big and as strong as my brother, I can't imagine any of the tributes being as big as him but if they are, at least I know that I stand a chance.

I enjoy the evening with my father and brother, I know that it could be the last that I ever spend with them. If I am reaped, I can't even contemplate the very thought of not coming back. A Career doesn't think that way. We go into the games with the attitude that we're going to win and that we're going to survive.


	4. Chapter 4 – The Reaping

**Chapter 4 – The Reaping**

We wake early the following morning, because the journey to the District centre where the reaping will take place is a long one, even by train. I haven't managed to get much sleep as I have such a mixture of emotions that seem to be powering me, a blend of excitement, anticipation and even though I hate to admit it, nervousness. I sit at the kitchen table and stare at the bowl of oatmeal in front of me, I can't eat it, I'm far too nervous and I know that If I do it'll make me feel sick. That is the last thing I want if I'm shown on live television all over Panem. I have to appear strong and confident. I would be the laughing stock of Panem, the girl from District 2 that lost her nerve and threw up over the stage. At the very thought I push the bowl away from me and into the centre of the wooden table. My stomach growls but I ignore it. I can go a few hours without food.

As I'm about to leave my father takes tenderly hold of my wrist and smiles proudly at me. He cups my face with his hands and his thumbs trace slowly over my soft cheeks. He kisses my forehead gently. I pull back somewhat surprised and frown as he has never shown any tender affection towards me like this before. He is unable to accompany me to the reaping today, so he will remain home and watch the live broadcast.

"Knock em' dead." He says with a chuckle, I know that he is just trying to make light of the situation and make a joke out of it in an attempt to make me feel better. I give him a smile and kiss him lightly on the cheek as my final goodbye before Hephaestus and I finally leave.

Hephaestus and I step away from the platform and begin to make our way through the hordes of District 2 residents. The place is packed and it's not even one o'clock yet. We head into the square where the reaping will be held and Maverick appears beaming. Hephaestus shakes his hand, wishes me luck and disappears into the crowd to find a place to watch the reaping. Maverick and I walk silently towards the place where we sign in. After we have signed in we make our way towards the roped areas for the eighteen year olds at the front of the stage. I recognise a few people from the academy, but the majority of faces are foreign to me. The stage holds five chairs, they are all filled. One, the Mayor of District 2 who is large and tall, with a beard and slightly bald, the next seat is taken by District 2's male escort, from the Capitol. He is very thin and pale with spiky green hair and wears a tailored suit to match. This isn't unusual for Capitol citizens. They always have the most extravagant clothes and hair styles. The other two seats are taken by one male victor and one female victor from previous Hunger Games. Just ahead of the members on the stage is a podium, usually there are two glass balls where names would be picked, but this year the male and female tributes have been voted in. There will be no volunteers. When the clock strikes two the mayor steps forward and talks of the History of Panem and he reads the list of past District 2 victors. After, the mayor introduces Cosmo Frill who steps forward holding two golden envelopes, Maverick quickly takes hold of my hand, I turn to him but his eyes are focused directly on Cosmo who is opening the first envelope. I look down at our hands and decide to keep it there. Cosmo pulls out the piece of paper and my heart begins to hammer with excitement and nervousness, Cosmo looks up smiling and reads the name in his clear Capitol accent.

"Emery Hallows" Maverick's hand grips mine tighter as I attempt to make my way towards the stage, he pulls me back and I stare at him. What does he think he's doing? This is being broadcast on live television!

"Let me go." I tell him in a firm low voice, but he shakes his head.

"I can't." He replies in a hushed voice only I can hear, the people around us begin to stare and Cosmo calls my name again. I wrestle my hand from Maverick's grasp and pull it away sharply. My cheeks flush red as I step towards the stage. Cheers begin to erupt from around the square and Cosmo beckons me forward with enthusiasm, a large grin on his pointed face. I turn to face the applauding crowd but I take no notice of them, all I can see is Maverick, the only one who doesn't seem to be celebrating. Cosmo attempts to silence the crowd, placing a finger to his lips. The crowd eventually falls silent and Cosmo proceeds to open the second envelope. As I stand there I think of all the potential boys who I could paired up with, but I come to no conclusion of who I'd take a preference to. Someone I don't particularly like. Cosmo clears his throat and reads aloud again.

"Chason Locke." I breathe a sigh of relief, I don't know him that well and the last time I spoke to him he was rude to me. There would be no feeling of guilt on my behalf if I were to kill him if it came down to the two of us at the very end. Or better yet, I would have no problem with allowing someone else to pick him off for me. I watch him strut confidently towards the stage. He smiles charismatically at the audience and blows kisses to the girls. I can't resist scowling, He shows so much more appeal, he's charming, flirtatious, good looking and most of all, the entire crowd loves him. He'll have no problem getting sponsors. I come back to my senses as the Capitol anthem ends and Cosmo steps towards the podium to say his final words.

"Let us have a final round of applause for this years tributes, Chason Locke and Emery Hallows!" He says excitedly and the crowd bursts into erratic cheers as we turn and we are led by peacekeepers through the front doors of the Justice Building. As the doors close, the noise of the crowd is immediately drowned out and I am taken to a room and left alone. The first person to say good-bye is my brother, he comes in beaming at me and I smile back.

"This is it." He says, and I nod not really sure what to say. "Just remember, you can do this. You've been training for this your whole life." He continues,

"I know," I reply and he gives my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"You're strong, fast, and clever. You're going to do our family and our District proud. I know it." I simply nod and give him a faint smile. He continues to beam at me. "And don't let that Chason kid get the better of you, he's not your friend remember?" He looks at me sternly as he says this and I nod.

"I know, I know." I say, his prep talk is something I've heard almost one hundred times before.

"What do I always say?" He quizzes finally.

"Keep you friends close and your enemies closer." I reply confidently and he grins at me, giving me a thumbs up.

"You got it!" He says, he pulls the necklace with my mothers ring on it from his pocket and smiles. "You should wear this as your token." He says placing it around my neck. I pull my hair away so he can close the clasp. "So you can have a piece of home with you in the arena." He says finally. I don't know why, but this gesture makes me want to cry. I turn and hug him, restraining myself from crying. The door opens and a peacekeeper usher's him out, and once more I'm left all alone. I wonder who else will come to see me, considering that my father is at home. My trainer enters only a few minutes later and he wears the same sort of smile my brother did. I listen for another three minutes as my trainer goes through practically the same thing my brother had previously been through but I nod and smile as if I haven't heard it all before. I thank him for his advice as he is escorted out by the peacekeepers. Finally, Maverick enters although I'm not sure whether I am happy to see him. I stand up and shove him, he stumbles backwards and a look of confusion appears on his face.

"Why did you do that?" I growl angrily. He doesn't say anything cupping my cheeks softly and he pulls me towards him, causing our lips to meet in a tender kiss. I stiffen, because there is nothing romantic between us, at least not until now. I pull away sharply and frown at him. "What are you doing?" I ask, my mind is muddled and I can't seem to think straight, this is not going to help me when I go into the arena. He gazes at me intently.

"Because I want you to know that I love you and I know that this could be the first and last chance I have to say it." He looks at me so sincerely, his eyes locked on mine and I struggle to find words to say. I clear my throat, while I think of words.

"Would you be saying any of this if I wasn't going into the games?" I ask hoarsely. His eyes break away from mine and the connection is lost, he looks around the room, anywhere but at me. Maybe if I wasn't going into the arena with a one in twenty-four chance of coming out, maybe we'd still just be best friends. No complications, no awkward feelings.

"I'm saying this as your best friend too." He admits finally. "I can't live without you, Emery. Promise me that you'll come back?" He takes firmly hold of my hand and looks deep into my eyes. I stutter, I couldn't promise him something like that and yet I still do.

"I promise." I say in a low whisper, I'm not even sure that he hears me. But then he smiles, kissing the top of my forehead. The peacekeepers open the door, Maverick takes one last look at me, squeezing my hand and I let go allowing the peacekeepers to take him. The door slams shut and suddenly I feel worried, I made a promise that I couldn't guarantee keeping.

I am collected from the room and Chason and I are taken to the train station. The station is filled with cameras catching every moment. Chason is flashing his winning smile every chance he can get, I have chosen for a more serious and focused look. I don't smile. I want to portray the vibe of a serious competitor. Not a happy, smiling idiotic girl! I want the other tributes to see me as a threat. I want potential sponsors to see that I am ready to compete and I will be their best bet at winning these games. We step onto the train and for a few minutes stand at the doorway for them to capture our faces and then the door closes and the train begins to move.


	5. Chapter 5 – Who's My Mentor?

**Chapter 5 – Who's My Mentor?**

I have never been on a Capitol train before. They're far bigger and much more luxurious than the trains that run through District 2. Not to mention that the train is practically empty. District 2 trains are usually packed full of people, making their way to work or school, herded together like cattle into cramped compartments. We walk through the carriages until we reach a compartment door.

"This will be your room. Emery." Cosmo says giving me a wide smile. "The staff await your every command." He continues excitedly. I stare at him slightly perplexed. "I'll collect you for supper in an hour." Cosmo takes hold of one of Chason's muscular arm's and leads him further down the carriage. I breathe out a sigh and enter into the luxurious room. There's a comfy looking double bed centred along the back wall of the chamber, a chest of draws with an assortment of fine Capitol clothing and a bathroom. I take a shower and look through the items of clothing wrinkling my nose. None of these are me. I look to the floor where my reaping day dress had been discarded before my shower. That wasn't really my style either. I pull on a pair of black trousers and a simple white tank top, which I'm sure would only be used for underclothing in the Capitol. I pull my hair back into its usual loose ponytail allowing my bangs to frame my face. I sigh peering out of the window and watch the mountains flash by in the distance, until Cosmo knocks on my door.

"Hi!" He greets beaming at me. I can't help but notice how perfectly white his teeth are and I smile back. He looks me up and down with a look of surprise.

"What?" I ask frowning at him, but he merely shrugs and continues to walk down the carriage. I look at Chason who has changed into a loose fitting grey-buttoned shirt and black trousers. The top two buttons of his shirt are left undone, showing part of his broad muscular chest. Chason glances at me briefly and a smile breaks onto his face.

"At least one of us made an effort." He says coolly, I scowl, following just behind him, as we enter into the dinning car. The male victor, Cathal who won the fifteenth Hunger Games, sits at the head of the plush smooth surface of a mahogany table. He is tall, with short brown hair and a shadow of a beard and sitting opposite to him is a female victor, Taisiya who won the games two years ago. She has long, straight shoulder length blonde hair with electric blue eyes and a cruel smile. We take our seats at the table and Cathal turns to Chason and I and says,

"So, you two look a strong pair. We're in with a good chance this year." He says looking us up and down and smiling at us. Last years tributes were not so successful in the games, being taken out within only a few days. A boy from District 6 won through pure luck. Taisiya clears her throat as Chason and I take our seats, inspecting both of us. A bowl of steaming broth is served and Chason makes no attempt to stop himself from shovelling spoonfuls of hot soup and hacking off large pieces of bread and stuffing it into his mouth, before anyone else has even started. Cosmo Frill wears an appalled expression as if he'd never seen anything like it. I can't resist smirking.

"At least one of us has table manners." I say earnestly, in return for his previous comment about my choice of attire. He turns and grunts before resuming at the same pace. Taisiya clears her throat and Chason pauses, mid-mouthful.

"What makes you think that you can win the games this year?" I exchange a glance with Chason, who shrugs but chooses to speak first.

"Well, I've trained for this my whole life." Chason begins and I can't suppress the snort of laughter that escapes.

"Haven't we all?" I reply coolly, although this comment doesn't appear to impress Taisiya, she narrows her eyes at me.

"A sharp tongue won't save your skin in the arena." Taisiya replies menacingly before returning her attention to Chason.  _I have already decided that I don't want Taisiya as my mentor as I'm quite certain that she would not send me any silver parachutes from sponsors, even if I had any. Cathal hasn't said or done anything as of yet, he seems to just be analysing everything and everyone._ "And what about you, Emery?" says Taisiya, her voice brings me back from my thoughts. I stare straight into Taisiya's cold electric eyes and smile.

"I don't think I'll win." Taisiya, Chason and Cosmo all look at me momentarily stunned. I pause for a second simply to add to the effect of what I'm about to say _._ "I know I will win." Cathal sits forward; this is the first real reaction we've received from him.

"I like your attitude, Emery." He says, his voice low and raspy. "Taisiya and I will mentor one of you, but right now we haven't decided as of yet." Cosmo interrupts, grinning enthusiastically.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I think it's perfectly clear who will be mentoring who!" Cathal raises his eyebrow at Cosmo while giving him a small smile. Throughout the rest of supper, multiple dishes filled with amazing food are brought to the table. I have never eaten food quite so good in my entire life. Chason appears to be think so to by the way he packs it away as if it'll suddenly disappear. After everyone is well fed and watered we all gather into another compartment to watch the recap of all of the reapings throughout the day. All the tributes that were voted in this year seem like strong, capable competitors. It is obvious that each District has tried to vote in who they think are their strongest tributes. Both male and female from District 1 look strong, skilled and well motivated. Both have blonde hair and bright eyes. Next we watch the reaping for District 2 and I can't bear to watch as the camera focuses on the disruption Maverick causes in the crowd as my name is called. The next tribute I notice is a girl from District 4, she has long straight brown hair and carries off a serious demeanour such as mine, although she makes an attempt to rally the crowd, throwing her fist in the air triumphantly when she takes the stage. Both tributes from District 7 catch my attention. The boy is huge, both in height and in muscle mass, he has penetrating green eyes that seem to stare loathingly at the crowd. The girl also looks strong, which is hardly surprising because they hack at trees all day. I notice however that she limps towards the stage although she does not appear to let it affect her, she looks confident and like the boy from her District she glares at the crowd as if they both despise the people for choosing them. And surprisingly the boy from twelve, I notice him because unlike any of the other boys who are well built and muscular, he is very skinny with long shaggy red hair although his most notable feature is the mysterious scar down his right eye.

The next morning I wake with a start at Cosmo's pestering calls for me to get up. "Come on, come on, come on!" He calls out in a shrill of excitement. "We're going to be arriving in the Capitol very, very soon!"  _I wonder if he's always this excited and enthusiastic in every aspect of his life, or maybe it's just for show._  I think, I sit up in my bed and rub the sleep from my eyes. I clamber from the comfort of the bed and tear through the draws looking for something decent to wear, I know that today I have to make some sort of effort as potential sponsors will be in the crowd and I don't want to hurt my chances. But at least when I arrive in the Capitol my stylist will be in control of my attire and overall look.  _At least my stylist will remove this burden from my shoulders._  I think as I hold two potential outfits in each hand. I finally make a decision dropping the other, more outgoing outfit to the floor and sticking with simplicity, a long sleeve white-button blouse and plain black fitted trousers and black boots. I turn to the mirror and access my hair and comb through it gently. The curls that had been put in the day previously have loosened, leaving my hair to cascade past my shoulders in feathery waves. I make my way to the dining compartment where I see Cosmo, Cathal and Taisiya are already sitting and eating breakfast. Cosmo and Taisiya are deep in conversation, while Cathal sits back in his chair, listening intently. As I enter all of their eyes set on me and they stop talking. "Good morning, Emery!" Cosmo beams, I give him a small smile in return, but only to be polite. "How did you sleep?" He asks as I join them at the table.

"Well." I reply curtly. "So, how long until we reach the Capitol?" I ask, trying to make conversation. Cosmo answers almost immediately.

"Soon! Aren't you excited?" He asks excitedly.

"Ecstatic." I reply flatly. Cathal chuckles at my dry humour and Taisiya still doesn't seem amused, while Cosmo seems rather confused for a moment. I really am excited to go to the Capitol; I just want to give off a strong, aloof demeanour and besides Cosmo gives off enough enthusiasm for all of us. Chason finally arrives and takes a seat beside me, so that we're both opposite our mentors. He reaches for some toast, buttering it. His table manners have greatly improved overnight. Cathal leans forward glancing at the two of us.

"Now that you're both here, we've made a decision on which one of you we'll be mentoring." I stop chewing my toast, waiting to hear the verdict. I hope that it's Cathal who mentors me as Taisiya doesn't appear to like me in the slightest. "I will be mentoring Emery." He says, I gulp my toast as a wave of relief washes over me. "And Taisiya will be mentoring Chason." Chason and I both nod. "As your mentor it's our job to prepare you and offer you advise for what you're about to face, you'll be mentored separately but we do advise that you devise some sort of alliance, two of you are stronger than one for the beginning of the games." We continue to nod at everything Cathal is saying. My mind begins to blur, this is really happening, I'm about to enter the Capitol and in a matter of days I'll be in an arena amongst twenty-three other competitors fighting for me life! The whole ordeal is surreal and exciting. We finish breakfast in silence. Suddenly the compartment goes dark, I turn my head to look out of the window, the sun is gone, we must be going through the tunnel, which means we've almost reached the Capitol. My stomach churns with excitement and nervousness and as we exit the tunnel the train begins to slow as we pull into the station where there are huge crowds waiting for us on the platform. My heart skips a beat at the sight of so many people, all of them cheering, smiling and waving at us. I wave back at them and give them a small smile because I don't want to seem rude or hostile but I don't want to be a grinning idiot either. Chason ceases his opportunity to work his charm, flashing them all a large winning smile, waving, winking and blowing kisses to the ladies. Who squeal and blow kisses back. We begin to make our way off of the train, Cosmo, Taisiya and Chason exit first. As I'm about to exit Cathal pulls me to one side. "I just want to let you know that you're in a good position right now. Taisiya is new to the whole mentoring thing and doesn't quite have her strategy all figured out." I raise my eyebrow at him. "I also want you to know that Chason isn't your friend, but neither is he your enemy…for now at least." I nod and together we face the crowd that are still cheering for us as we step out.


	6. Chapter 6 – The Parade

**Chapter 6 – The Parade**

I squeeze my eyes shut as they pull the last waxing strip from my leg and I wince slightly. I'm use to getting waxed. At the Academy it was necessary to improve performance in such events as swimming and running, they said it was to make us more 'streamlined' I have no idea what that means but they said it is scientifically proven, somehow I don't feel that less body hair is going to help me in the arena, and as for getting rid of our own body hair we weren't allowed to have razors as they were potential weapons for recruits. There were rumours that a recruit attacked another but I'm not sure whether it was true. Ashling tells me to sit up and the team being to work individually on my hair, nails and face. Ashling is a young capitol girl maybe about twenty with a Mohawk with a blend of pink and blonde hair, she would look pretty normal if she didn't have diamonds for eyebrows. She tugs knots out of my long hair and begins to trim it at the ends, Donatello who begins filing my nails is tall, with long dirty blonde hair which is tied back but the most interesting thing about him is the tattoo that runs down the whole right-side of his body from his forehead to probably his toes. Tobias plucks my eyebrows, he is very pale with jet black hair with a strip of green, he wears smoky eye make-up that make his baby blue eyes very noticeable. The team asks me about myself and we talk about the look of the other tributes for a few hours while they work on me. Finally they leave and I wait for my stylist, who I am told is called Azria, she has been the stylist for the last few Hunger Games from what I can remember. She enters and I am almost shocked to see that she looks normal this year!

"Hello, Emery." She says smiling at me, I nod my head and she looks me up and down for a moment. "My name is Azria, I am your stylist," she says, she is taller that I expected but the high-heels might contribute greatly to that, she is slim with long brown hair and menacing eyes. She hands me a robe and we make our way into a sitting room, Azria perches on the edge of a bright green couch and gestures for me to sit, but I shake my head.

"I would prefer to stay stood." I reply in a strained voice, she just simply smiles and pushes a button and two plates of food appear. I stare at the two plates as she begins to eat.

"So, Emery would you like to hear my idea for your costume for the parade this evening?" I walk stiffly and take a seat opposite her, she watches me carefully and smiles as I take a bite on bread and nod, I don't feel like saying much and I am finding it hard to eat. "Kendrick and I have designed the most amazing costumes for District Two this year." She says looking excitedly at me, I try and look happy but I already have a feeling of homesickness, the Capitol is so different. Perhaps not homesick as I have never spent much time at home, but missing District two already, but I must admit I am intrigued by my outfit as Azria seems so smitten and proud of the entire idea. "Your costume design is based on the Roman gladiators back in history."

"What are they?" I ask feeling slightly embarrassed at the fact, but we are only taught the history of Panem and how it came to be. She looks happy that I have asked and she continues to speak.

"Roman gladiators were armed combats man who were sent into an arena as entertainment for the people back in ancient Rome. Some were volunteers…" she pauses for a moment a small smile on her face before continuing. "Most were slaves that were forced to fight against one another and wild animals." As I listen to her explanation I can't help but realise I am in the same situation right now. I am one of the voluntary gladiators who is going into an arena to fight against others and Capitol mutation for the entertainment of the people of Panem. I come to the conclusion that Azria is one of the smartest and brilliant stylist's there is.

A few hours later I am dressed in the gladiator outfit that Azria created, I wear a silver cropped cuirass that covers my upper torso that exposes my stomach, with metallic chain skirt, a manica that covers my entire right arm and a silver and gold headband. Azria places a gleaming silver shield into my right-hand and steps back to admire me. I look at myself in the mirror in horror, I have never felt more exposed this is not something I would wear. My hair cascades in thick waves past my shoulders and Tobias has applied thick black make-up around my eyes. Donatello has painted my nails silver to match the rest of my armour. Chason appears wearing just a gold chain-mail loin cloth and a shield with a gold headband. He smiles at me looking me up and down.

"For once you look pretty…" He says a smile tugging at his lips, I glare at him but my cheeks flush pink with embarrassment and I quickly turn away suddenly angry at him. "You look nervous." Chason say's as we step onto the chariot.

"No I'm not." I reply coolly, in fact he is totally wrong. I feel excited as I can hear the chatter of the crowd just outside. Azria and Kendrick wish us luck and I watch as the sliding doors open and the District One chariot heads out into the square of the crowd lined streets, I hear a roar of excitement from the crowd as the first chariot appears The District one tributes are wearing the most revealing costume I have ever seen, they wear identical almost transparent leotards covered in glittering diamonds. My heart leaps as we head out of the open doors into the packed square. The atmosphere is so exhilarating that it brings a smile to my face, and I laugh in amazement at the whole thing the array of rainbow colours, people blow kisses at us and throw roses and I smile and wave pleasing the crowd and the sound is almost deafening. I watch our chariot on the television for the moment and see we look stunning, I hear people shouting our names and reaching out to us as we pass and I wave at them, Chason is blowing kisses to the crowd but I resist the urge to copy him, finally the chariot reaches the City Circle and we wait outside President Greene's mansion, after a speech and one last parade around the circle we disappear into the Training Centre. As soon as the doors close the prep team arrive with big grins on their faces.

"You both looked stunning!" Ashling says beaming at us, I look at Chason who still has a big grin on his face, I look around at the other tributes as they dismount from their chariots. I look over at the girl and boy from District Seven and almost laugh at their costumes, they look utterly ridiculous both dressed as trees, they have been dressing them that way since I can remember. I look over at the tributes from three who's costumes are made up of tangles of red, green and blue wires. The two from District four also wear revealing costumes, the girl wears a blue bra and underwear and the boy wears just blue underwear covered in nets, and their skin is painted with glistening scales. The outfits look generally impressive and really define the Districts. In my opinion District one and twelve have the worst outfits in the parade as they weren't wearing anything. The boy and girl from twelve were just painted coal black.

"Congratulations, the parade was a success! I'm sure you'll have sponsors lining up." Cosmo says. Chason rolls his eyes. We make our way towards the elevator and join the tributes from District one and three. There is an awkward silence as we ascend and I'm not sure where to look as the tributes from one are wearing so little so I decide to watch the people below gradually get smaller. Thankfully we are staying on the second floor so we don't have to travel far before it is our turn to get out. We are lead down a long hall and into a large dinning area, with a long mahogany table which is set for dinner. My stomach growls and I realise how hungry I actually am. Cosmo claps his hands and turns to beam at all of us,

"What do you think?" He asks peering from Chason to me expectantly his eyes gleaming with enthusiasm. Neither of us can find an answer to correctly describe how astonishing the place is, it is even more striking than the train. "Supper will be served in an hour." He says, "For now we can relax." Cosmo leads me to my room which contains a large four-poster bed, and on suite and there is a remote with so many buttons to press that I promise myself that by the end of this stay I will have pressed all of them. I wash quickly and change from my gladiator costume into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt before heading to supper.

I make my way into the dinning room where Taisiya and Cathal are already sitting. As I draw closer I notice that they are arguing.

"But we need a strategy that gives a chance for either of the District two tributes to win!" Cathal says slamming his fist on the table. "Not just depending on one tribute, they will need to work together for at least one of them having a chance to survive."

"May I remind you that I survived the arena without your help!" Taisiya retorts smirking at Cathal.

"You deliberately ignored my orders," Cathal says frowning. "I was trying to help you win." Taisiya lets out a high laugh shaking her head at Cathal. "The tributes this year and stronger, they have been picked because they are the best their District has to offer. And after the stunt you pulled in the Arena and the fact you are a mentor this year will mean the likelihood of other Districts wanting to ally with District two will be miniscule."

"You know, instead of arguing amongst yourselves you can include us in the conversation." Chason says irritably. "We're the ones going into the arena!" I had no idea he was stood behind me and I jump back stepping onto his foot. He pushes me off of him and rolls his eyes at me. Cathal turns and looks at us.

"And what would you know about surviving in the arena?" He sneers back at him. "You'll have no idea what you're up against, what terrain it will be, how good the other tributes actually are! You'd be going in blind without our help!" He continues looking angrier with each word.

"Cathal is right." Taisiya says, this is the first time I've seen them agree on anything, Cosmo appears smiling. We sit at the table eating, the silence almost awkward when Cosmo decides to say something.

"Well the parade this evening was just fantastic!" We all agree and begin to discuss our favourite outfits, Azria apologetically leaves saying that she has to finish working on my dress for the interview. After supper we head into the lounge and sit on a large comfy orange couch and watch the recap of the parade, everyone is in a good mood and in high hopes for the possibility of sponsors. I head off to my room feeling completely exhausted after today's events and looking forward to snuggling up into the large four-poster bed when Cathal catches up to me.

"Emery, tomorrow morning is the first day of training, we'll discuss tactics at breakfast." He says looking calmer than he has done all evening. "And don't worry out the whole strategy in the arena, I have it all figured out to give District two the best odds of winning." I smile bidding him good night and crawl into the bed and fall asleep within seconds.


	7. Chapter 7 – Allies or Adversaries?

**Chapter 7 – Allies or Adversaries?**

I wake with a start when a Avox girl places her hands of my shoulders and shakes me lightly, I peer up at her with blurry eyes and nod at her to signal that she can leave. I clamber out of the bed and squint out of the window, the sun is already up and I can see down into the City Circle, where large crowds of Capitol residence walk. I wash and dress quickly and make my way into the dining room where only Cathal sits. He does not glance up at me as I enter but begins to talk.

"It would benefit you greatly, if you were to show up to the session on time." He says quietly. I pull the chair from under the table and slump down onto it looking at Cathal expectantly. I clear my throat to get his attention and he slowly lifts his head and narrows his eyes at me. "If you show up late again our mentoring sessions will cease. Do you understand?" He says his voice calm yet stern. I nod and a small smile appears on his face.

"Good, now Azria has kindly volunteered to teach you a few public necessities that could benefit you, and help getting sponsors." Cathal continues and I frown at him. "You'll learn how to walk right, learn how to talk right and learn not to sound like a naïve teenager." He says coolly.

"But I-" I begin, but he interrupts me.

"Your persona before the games is critical! Nobody is going to sponsor a girl, who lacks communication skills, and looks idiotic on stage because she can't walk in heels!" He says fiercely. I stare at him for a moment my mouth half open.

"Fine..." I say defiantly, "So when does the real life saving advice begin?" I continue sarcastically. He smiles and shakes his head at me and a ghost of a smile appears on my face and I can't prevent it.

"Rule number one, of my life saving advice is getting some allies." Cathal says more seriously, the smile from his face vanishes and his expression grows solemn.

"How will I know who to ally with?" I ask although, generally it's been the same the past few years. Cathal frowns at me.

"When you go down to training, meet all the tributes and assess their capabilities. Weigh your odds against theirs." He says and I nod. "As said in history…If you know your enemies and know yourself, you can win a hundred battles, without a loss." I raise my eyebrow at him and he sighs. "If you only know yourself and not your opponent you may have a chance of winning, but you may lose." Cathal pauses for a second and then continues "And if you know neither yourself nor your enemy, you will always endanger yourself." I look at him for a moment considering his quotes.

"So you're saying if I know my ability and my opponents I will inevitably win?" I ask still not exactly sure what he is trying to say.

"Essentially yes, but it may not be the case. You can adapt your abilities to overcome your opponents." Cathal replies quietly. Cosmo enters the dining room looking shaken and muttering something under his breath.

"Ah, Emery you will be going down to training alone." Cosmo says a little more brightly.

"Really, why?" I asked puzzled, "I thought Chason and I were teaming up?" I continue, looking to Cathal, but his expression looks annoyed.

"That's what I thought." Cosmo replies in flustered manner. "But when I went to collect Chason to take you and him down to training Taisiya, told me to leave as she didn't need my incompetent self around her tribute to distract him." He continued his face becoming dejectemmd.

"I'll see you later, Emery. Remember look for allies." Cathal says before heading out of the dining room an angered expression on his face.

As I enter the training area, I peer around and see that not many of the tributes have arrived yet. I head over to the knife throwing section where the girl and boy from District One are preparing. I stand back and watch them throw, and I have ago myself. I smile to myself, feeling right at home as I hit most of the targets accurately. It feels as if I am back at training in the Academy in District 2 and it has the familiar feeling of home since arriving in the Capitol. The air is not as fresh and clear here in the Capitol as at home and I miss the mountain breeze. I am drawn away from my inner thoughts when someone speaks.

"Nice aim you have there." The boy from one says grinning at me.

"You're both not so bad yourselves." I say glancing from the girl to the boy.

"I'm Rylance." The girl says smiling.

"And I'm Saxon." The boy says seizing my hand and gripping it, I tense and feel the urge to pull my hand away quickly, but I don't. I think Saxon realises and releases his grip and a small smirk appears on his face.

"So are knives your thing?" I ask casually, taking aim at another target.

"Nah, we're both strongest with swords." Saxon replies, they turn and leave heading towards another station and I watch them from the corner of my eye as they talk amongst themselves.

While I had been busy throwing knives most of the tributes had arrived, including Chason who was at the wrestling station. I watch him pin the trainer with ease and I think how I wouldn't stand a chance without a weapon of some kind if it came down to just Chason and I in the Arena. Another girl joins me at the knife throwing section, her dark red hair is tied back to keep it out of the way and I notice how pale she, her eyes flit away from me when I catch her looking at me and I smile, as she raises her right-arm to through the knife, I notice a large scar across her forearm. She releases the knife and it hits the dummy, not in the place where the heart would be, but it would cause serious injury.

"How did you get that scar on your arm?" I ask folding my arms across my chest. She turns to me and looks down at her arm.

"I was electrocuted." She replies in a quiet voice. I nod and turn back to throwing some more knives, which I have become particularly good at.

I finish throwing my knives and head towards the bow and arrows where two girls are shooting. I pick up a bow and an arrow aiming, I'm about to shoot when one of the girls turns to me. "Your elbow is too wide." She says smiling maliciously. I shoot the arrow and it misses the target, I lower the bow and turn to her glaring, I recognise her, the girl from District 4 called Sagittaria, she had looked please to have been picked. "Emery, right? I saw you throwing knives…" she says casually aiming for the target, she lets the arrow fly and she hits the target dead centre. "Maybe you should stick to knife throwing." She adds obnoxiously. I force a smile and she leaves. I shoot some arrows with the girl from District 9, her name is Callista, her aim is all right but I judge that she would probably not pose as much of a threat to me as Sagittaria. As I make my way to the wrestling station Chason appears in front of me smiling.

"Found us any allies yet?" He asks casually leaning against the wall. I frown at him, was this some sort of trick? Was he trying to make me think we were a team and then turn on me in the Arena? I'm not going to fall for it, but I'll play along anyway.

"Sure, Saxon and Rylance from District One seemed pretty eager to team up." I say, I turn and point at Saxon who is sword fighting, and then at Rylance who is at the fire making station. Chason nods. "I am also considering the girl from District 4, Sagittaria." I say, she sits in a corner preparing for a lesson on tying knots.

"Sure, and the boy from Four, Cy, he's all right too." Chason says nodding at a light brown haired boy who had picked up a sword and began to cut off the dummies limbs. "Anyone else look interesting to you?" I ask nonchalantly but Chason shrugs.

I join a boy at the wrestling section, he is tall and lean with shaggy brown hair and light brown eyes he, smiles at me as the trainer shows him the best moves to take down an opponent.

"Looking for allies or something?" He asks panting, the trainer pins him on the mat and he struggles free keeping his eyes fixed on me. "So…" he says casually. I shrug not really interested.

"I haven't seen you do anything amazing that will make me want to team up with you." I reply simply, he gives me another smile and I figure he actually isn't interested in allying with me either.

I notice a boy sits in a corner peering around the training centre and just watching, he must be analyzing his competition I think as I approach the area for hand-to-hand combat. The two tributes from District Eleven are practicing with bow staffs. I look at the male tribute who I estimate to be over six-foot tall and extremely muscled and then to the female with long hair and pale blue eyes. I frown as they seem particularly close, I shrug it off thinking that maybe they were friends back in their District or something. The boy narrows his eyes of me as I join them at the station.

I excel well on the station and show off my skills until we are called for lunch. I join a table were Chason sits with Rylance, Saxon, Sagittaria and Cy, the tributes from District 1 and 4. During our lunch we all agree to be allies when we are in the Arena and I begin to get to know them. After lunch I join Rylance and Sagittaria at the sword station, I watch as Sagittaria cuts off the dummies limbs with speed and accuracy and gulp.

"I wouldn't want to be at the end of that." I say, as Sagittaria turns to Rylance and me panting. Rylance turns to me with wide eyes and I know she is thinking the same thing.

"So," Sagittaria says collapsing on the floor beside me. I turn and look straight into her sea-green eyes and shrug.

"You're all right." I reply casually, I know deep down that Sagittaria is more than 'all right'. I make a mental note to keep my eye on her in the Arena, she above all of the other tributes cannot be trusted. Sagittaria sits up frowning at me.

"I'm all right?" She questions looking vexed. I know I'm getting under her skin just as I did with Ava, and it makes me feel more confident.

After training I head back to my room, shower and go to dinner. Taisiya and Cathal sit silently whilst Cosmo talks loudly to Azria and Kendrick about the in-thing of fashion in the Capitol this year, and how he purposes we should wear green for our interview outfits as it is the in-colour right now. Cathal sits forward as I sit down looking at me expectantly.

"So, how was training?" He asks, I shrug picking at so bread.

"It was good." I reply finally, "Chason and I made an agreement with both tributes from District 1 and 4." I reply casually.

"That's good." Cathal say's with a smile. He leans across the table obviously interested to hear more.

"So, can you tell me what you found out about your opponents?" He urges.

"Yeah, most tributes are pretty good at throwing knives and stuff." Cathal raises his eyebrow at me.

"Is that all that you've found out?" Taisiya sneers and a smirk appears on her face. I narrow my eyes at her.

"No!" I respond angrily. "I just don't want to talk about it at the table." I continue, eyeing Taisiya suspiciously. "You never know, Chason might not have figured out half the stuff I have about them and if I say it, you'll go off and tell him." I point out and she nod looking pleased.

"Tell me what?" Chason asks entering the dining room.

"We were just talking about training." Cathal says. Chason repeats what I said about the alliances. Dinner is for the most part pretty silent and I can tell Cosmo feels uncomfortable with it.

After dinner I make my way to my room but as I reach the door Cathal takes hold of my shoulder. I turn to him and wonder what he wants this time.

"Can we talk?" He asks in a low whisper and I assume that he doesn't want to be heard. He glances around checking that the coast is clear.

"Sure." I say looking at him expectantly.

"In private." He urges and I notice his eyes glance at the door handle. I say nothing applying a little more pressure on the handle and the door swings open. "Thank you." He says courteously as he makes his way in and I close the door behind me.

"What?" I ask curiously.

"Look Emery, I need you to act like more of an ally to Chason, Taisiya will play to his strengths. His head may be full of air but Taisiya's is not! Do you understand?" I nod and don't quite understand why he feels the need to point this out. "She has a strategy and believe me you're not part of it! Advice number two, your partner is not you friend –"

"Gee, I don't know how many times I've heard that one." I smirk rolling my eyes. But Cathal's expression remains serious.

"This isn't a joke." He growls in a stern voice, he wears a look of frustration on his face. "Fine, you know that one. But you keep him close to you, he needs you just as much as you need him"

"I don't need him." I scoff irritably. I can't believe that he thinks that I can't win this by myself.


	8. Chapter 8 – Angry Outbursts

**Chapter 8 – Angry Outbursts**

I role over, stretching and I lie staring at the ceiling for a moment. I sigh, hoisting myself from the bed and getting dressed and decide to make my way down to breakfast so as not to be late for my mentoring session with Cathal. Cosmo see's me enter the dining area and gives me a wide smile.

"Good morning, Emery." Cosmo says brightly. "How are you feeling this morning?" he continues, I slump down into my seat opposite him. An Avox sets a plate in front of me. I smile and thank her. Cosmo frowns at me. "You don't need to thank her Emery." He insists, a small smile on his thin face.

"Sorry." I mutter staring down at my food, a mug of steaming hot chocolate it placed beside me. I take hold of it a take a huge gulp of the warm liquid. Cosmo continues talking, but I tune out just agreeing every now and again to make it seem as if I'm listening. After awhile I look up a Cosmo, interrupting him mid-monologue. "Where's Cathal?" I ask. "He told me not to be late and he's not here." I continue irritably. Cosmo just stares at me for a moment, clearly unable to answer the question.

"I have no idea." He says finally. I set down my spoon and get up from the table. As I make my way out of the dining room and up the hall back to my room I see Cathal exiting Chason's room accompanied by Chason. My eyes grow wide as I see them both laughing at what Cathal had said. Cathal turns and spots me at the end of the hall. He can probably tell by the expression on my face that I am livid.

"Emery!" I hear him call, but I turn and make my way down the hall to the elevator and go down to training alone. All throughout training I lack concentration feeling too angry at Cathal, I vent my frustration out with the bo-staff and accidentally knock the trainer over his head. I'm taken to one side for a moment to calm down. I glare over at Chason who has his eye-brows raised at me. Rylance comes over and sits beside me.

"What's up?" She asks, she sounds genuinely sympathetic, probably trying to be friendly, but I have no time to make friends. It would just make her harder to kill when it came down to it. I shrug. "Well obviously something is up, you practically knocked that guy's head off!" she continues with amused expression. I can't resist smiling as well and get back into the training.

Sagittaria joins me training with swords, we don't speak for a long time until she finally decides to speak.

"You're not very good at hiding your dislike for someone." She pants jabbing her sword at one of the trainers who slips out of the way just in time.

"No?" I ask, without looking at her, fully concentrating on blocking the trainer who tries to get past my blocks.

"No..." she replies, I grit my teeth. Why is everyone in tune with my emotions? "So, why are you angry at Chason then? I'll gladly help you take him out in the Arena at the Cornucopia if you like?" she hisses, giving me a malicious smile. For a moment I consider taking her up on the offer, but then I remember what Cathal said, with Chason dead I would be the only District 2 tribute in the alliance, it would be easier to gang up on me,

"No thanks..." I reply confidently. She stares at me, looking slightly disappointed. "I'd rather kill him myself...you know the satisfaction would be so much better." I continue returning the smile. She shrugs.

"I'd like to see you take him down yourself." Sagittaria says in a condescending tone, which suggests she knows as well as I do that I couldn't do it alone.

After training I head straight to my room, without bothering to head to dinner. My absent's was obviously noted as there is soon a persistent knocking at my door.

"Emery, open up." Cathal calls. I ignore him, covering my head with my pillow but he is relentless. "Come on, it's not what it looked like earlier!" he continues. I sigh heading over to the door and opening it reluctantly. Cathal stands in the doorway his arms folded across his chest.

"What?" I spit at him, making my anger evident. He lets out a sigh, unfolding his arms.

"Can I come in?" He asks calmly, I narrow my eyes at him and shake my head, he must have lost his patience with me and pushes past me into my room. "Get out!" I yell grabbing his arm but he is much stronger and heavier than me and he simply laughs at my feeble attempts to push him out of my room.

"You see?" He says obviously withholding the urge to laugh. "If you can't budge me, what makes you think you have a chance against Chason?" I stop trying and frown. Cathal is right. "What I was doing Emery, was ensuring your best chance of survival, by making sure Chason doesn't turn on you too early in the Arena." Cathal continues his voice takes on a more serious tone. All amusement has vanished from his expression.

"So...so, you were just manipulating him?" I ask curiously and I can't help but begin to smile. Cathal stares at me before giving me a small smile in return.

"It's my reputation on the line Emery, getting you out of the arena makes me and you look good. We both win." He says roughly. "It doesn't befinite me getting Chason out alive, only Taisya. You have to remember you're my tribute, I'm mentoring you and my aim is to get you through this." He continues, I think he's trying to leave me with no doubt in my mind that he'll do all he can to keep me alive and it's worked I feel I can trust him wholeheartedly . "So, if you'd like to join the rest of us back in the dining area...we might just be in time for dessert." He says smiling.

As I head into the dining room, all heads turn towards me.

"Oh, Emery! There you are!" Cosmo calls excitedly over the chatter. "You're just in time for dessert, we're having a chocolate lava cake."

"Mmmm, sounds good." I say taking a seat beside Cathal, I sit opposite Chason who is looking up at me from his plate. There is a moment of silence at the table until Taisya finally decides to speak up.

"Why have you only just decided to join us? Chason told us you knocked out a trainer with a bo-staff this morning, would you to share that story with us?" She asks curiously, her eyes fixed on me. I glance over at Cathal who shoots me a look that says 'Don't say anything about this morning.' "Well?" Taisya presses almost impatiently.

"Oh yes! Do share!" Cosmo pipes up erratically. I clear my throat and try to think of a reasonable explination for my actions earlier this morning.

"I was fustrated..." I say in an uncertain voice. Taiysa raises her eyebrow and urges me to continue. "The girl, from District 4 is so obnoxious, I'm not even sure I'll be able to ally with her."

"Really?" Chason asks almost bewildered. "You looked pretty unhappy this morning, even before training." I open my mouth to say something but Cosmo inturrupts and I suddenly wish that he wasn't here, that I hadn't spoken to him this morning.

"Oh yes! Emery was annoyed because Cathal didn't show up for her training session this morning." I close my eyes cursing to myself. "Did you end up finding him?" He asks curiously. At this very moment I wish that I could shove the entire slice of cake on my plate down his throat just to shut him up.

"No!" Cathal and I reply in unison. Cathal quickly picks up with the act. "I'm sorry, Emery. I apologised to you earlier for my lack of orginisation."

"That doesn't sound at all like you, Cathal." Taiysa adds suspciously, narrowing her eyes at him. Cathal keeps his eyes fixed on Taisya. After a long silence Cosmo breaks down.

"I can't stand any more of the constant tension between everyone!" He cries, his eyes have welled with tears. I almost have the urge to laugh and everyone in the room is staring at him. "You're all being so stupid!" He continues. "All I want is to have a nice relaxing dinner, but no all of you end up arguing and fighting with each other and its just selfish!" Cosmo hiccups, wipes the tears from his eyes and sits back down. We all have nothing to say until Taisiya breaks the silence by laughing. Cosmo wears a very hurt expression by Taisiya's reaction.

"It's not selfish." Taisiya retorts hostily. "We're working out strategies for our tributes so one can win!" she continues, her voice rising with what I suppose is anger. "But all you Capitol escorts are too stupid to realize what tributes and mentors go through. You just accompany us but you're no real help." Taisiya spits. I gulp, but when I see Cosmo's expression, it is not afraid, upset or angry. These are the emotions I would expect from him, he simply stands up, nods and smiles at Taisiya leaving the room without another word.

"Look what you've done now." Cathal says glancing at Taisiya, we are all still stood in the same spots. I suddenly don't feel hungry any more and decide to leave. I have the one on one training session with the gamemakers tomorrow and I want to feel my best.

I sit and wait, watching as the District one tributes are called for their session with the gamemakers, I wonder what it must be like for Chason we are use to perform, back in the Academy there were many competitions . I look at his bright green eyes and conclude that he looks confident and prepare to compete in these games. I wonder what he has planned for the gamemarkers, I still haven't decided what I am going to do in front of them yet. I take in deep breath to calm myself, and try to keep a cool and collected demeanor in front of the rest of the tributes. I tap my foot up and down repeatedly until my name is called. I stand, remembering the advice my mentor has given me. 'Keep focused and knock them dead!'

As I enter the large empty training area I instantly know what I am going to do. I head towards the gamemakers and say, "Emery Hallows, District 2." They all turn in my direction as I head towards the throwing station. I firstly pick up a small throwing axe, fitting it comfortably into my grip and line myself up peering at the target, I begin pull my right-arm back preparing to throw, steadying myself and then I let the axe fly from my hand and it hits the target where the heart would be. Dead centre, I let out a sigh of relief. I hear a shuffling and turn to the gamemakers who begin to confer with one another for a moment before turning their attention back to me. I pick up a slightly larger axe this time and head towards the dummies, with speed and accuracy I effortlessly cut off a dummy's limbs. The gamemakers nod at one another as if confirming something, catching my breath I slowly head back towards the target station and prepare to throw some more smaller axe's at various targets that move, just to bring up the difficultly level to attempt to impress the gamemakers. I hit almost all of them on target, missing a few. I grind my teeth together in frustration every time I miss a target and finally I stand panting having tried everything I could have done. The gamemakers thank me and I leave training not sure about my performance.


	9. Chapter 9 – The Interviews

**Chapter 9 – The Interviews**

I sit alone at breakfast. I have been too excited about the interview this evening, but nervous as I haven't quite figured out my angle yet.

"Good morning Emery." Azaria says brightly as she enters the dining room. "Did you sleep well?" She asks me with a smile.

"No." I reply quietly. She gives me a small smile and takes the seat opposite me.

"The dark circles under your eyes already gave me the answer." She says lightly and I grown, burying my face in my hands. "Not to worry, your prep team and I will do wonders to your appearance."

"Is it that bad?" I ask a smile on my face. Azaria shakes her head and laughs. I just want you to look stunning for your interview this evening." She continues a wide smile spreading across her thin face.

"I'm sure she'll look fantastic." I look round to see Cathal entering, he picks up an apple and takes a bite from it smiling pleasantly at us. "So Emery, have you considered an angle for your interview?" He takes a seat beside me and takes another large bite out of the apple. I simply shrug as I have no angle that I consider suitable.

"How about sexy?" Chason suggests grinning at me. I scowl. Cathal raises his eyebrow at him and they both begin to laugh. This doesn't make me feel much better. I know Chason could pull off the charismatic, confident, bad boy. This is probably his angle, blowing kisses to the crowd but still keeping a tough 'I can win this thing' demeanour at the same time. I look over to Azaria who seems to be in serious thinking mode. After awhile she speaks.

"How about intelligent, yet innocent?" She says.

"Innocent?" Chason scoffs beginning to laugh. "She almost strangled a girl to death back home, she is far from innocent she's a trained killer. The sponsors will see right through her."

"Oh come on their Capitol citizens. They probably don't care." I say leaning forwards on the table.

"So you're ok with presenting yourself as a nerd like someone from District 3?" Chason retorts raising his eyebrow.

"What does it matter to you how I am perceived by the sponsors?" I inquire quite confused by his interest.

"I'm allied with you in the arena." He points out with a shrug. I sit back in my seat. Cathal gives me a smile. I can tell he is happy with Chason's response but I am still skeptical.

"Well we don't have time to discuss this now." Cathal says turning to face me. "You will go with Azaria, learn to walk in heels. I doubt you have worn any before." He says smiling. I nod and follow after Azaria. "After lunch, we will work on your stage presence." Cathal calls. Azaria leads me into to a hall with a set of stairs down the hall.

"You will practice first down the hall, then down the stairs." She says. I have brought the heels you will be wearing tonight so you can get use to them. I stare at them. They aren't particularly high which is a relief, I stand shakily and look to Azaria who is also wearing heel which are much higher than mine.

"So, where do you want me to walk to?" I ask looking down the hall.

"Just to the vase." She says smiling reassuringly, I step carefully staring down at my feet with each step. "You're doing well Emery, but you need to look up, you can't walk on to the stage looking at the floor!" She says. I get to the vase and turn and look at her. I feel shaky and my calves are already feeling strained. "That was good, but when you walk back towards me just keep your eyes on mine okay?" I nod, and do as she has said. I trip and almost fall a few times but after about half an hour of trying I finally grasp it, and begin to walk more confidentially.

I walk into the dining room along with Azaria.

"How did she do?" Cathal asks, but his is not looking at me or Azaria. He is staring out over the balcony. I am hoping that Azaria is not entirely truthful as Chason, Cosmo, Taiysia and Kendrick, Chason's stylist are in the room, and my attempts at walking in heels in my opinion went terribly.

"She did well." Azaria answers, this wasn't such a bad answer I think to myself, it doesn't render me completely useless. Although this of course was not true, I had tripped countless times and although I may be feeling more confident than when I started, I didn't master walking up or down the stairs. But Azaria has assured me that I only had to walk a few feet and if I achieve that all would be well. Cathal turns to face me and gives me a weak smile.

"She can work on that." He clearly already knows that I still need some practice.

"It baffles me, how she can throw weapons and punches with such accuracy and work out her footing in any form of combat…and yet she can't master the art of placing one foot in front of the other in heels!" Taiysia says with a snigger.

"I won't be wearing heels in the Arena. My performance in the interview reflects little in how I will perform in the Arena." I reply coolly. I smile at her, but before another really argument can get going Cathal interrupts.

"Um, Emery." He says quietly. "Grab a plate and take what you want and join me in the lounge." I grab a plate and fill it with sandwiches that look appetizing, although I have no idea what is in them and follow after Cathal. He shuts the door and I take a seat opposite him. He then stands over me. "I thought about what your persona for the interview should be." He says began with a smile. "I've decided you'll go with honest and intelligent. I want you to be genuine and real, too many of the tributes seem fake." He continues. I nod. "So I'm going to ask you a series of question and you must answer them as honestly as possible."

"Okay." I reply I take a quick bite from a sandwich, in that instant I spit it out onto my plate, frowning at it in disgust. Cathal laughs.

"Well that's a start." I smile and Cathal chuckles, "Okay Emery, pretend I'm Tiberius Fletcher." I nod readying myself for the onslaught of questions that are about to be thrown at me. I feel somewhat nervous, but at least it will prepare me for any questions when it comes to the actual interview. "How are you feeling about this year's games, are you confident, excited?" I stare at Cathal intently, thinking about what I want to say.

I smile at Cathal. "Yes, I have trained for this almost my entire life and I am really excited for these games. This is something I've always dreamed of, I want to prove myself to everyone and I can't think of any better games to compete in to that that I'm the very best District two has to offer!"

"That was good…" Cathal says uncertainly. "I don't want you to be THAT honest. Don't say about being trained, it's against the rules." I nod, glad that he is preparing me. "Indeed, these games are the best to prove yourself as the tributes this year have been hand-picked by their very own Districts. How do you feel about being picked?" That's easy I think to myself.

"I can think of no higher honour!" Cathal grins at me, before continuing.

"Are there any tributes you're particularly wary of?" I think of Sagittaria and her absolute precision and accuracy with both and bow and sword. Then I think of Wren, overpoweringly strong!

"Yes." I answer nervously, Cathal stares at me intently, I know that he wants me to elaborate a little more. "There are two or three, but I won't name them. Otherwise they might target me in the arena!" I laugh nervously.

"Why so nervous? You have got an excellent training score. Tell me about how you got that." I know in an instant that is a trick question. Cathal is testing me.

"Well…I-" Not totally sure how to answer. Cathal cuts me off before I can think of anything to say.

"Don't talk about how you got your training score!" He warns me gruffly. I blush bowing my head embarrassed. We work on it for hours, sometime going through the same questions which are likely to come up until Cosmo enters beaming.

"Sorry, to interrupt you, but Emery's needed for prep." I stand. Cathal wishes me luck as I head to my makeover session.

It's not as bad as the day of the parade, the makeover is much faster and far less painful. Azaria enters holding a dress. It is short metallic gold.

"To match your parade outfit." She says with a smile. "Do you remember what I told you about it?"

"Yeah." I say taking gold of the dress and feeling it between my fingers. "Won't it be uncomfortable?" I ask frowning at her.

"No inside it has a soft lining." She replies, she helps me into the dress, quickly combs my hair and to finish off the look, places a golden head-band onto my head. "You'll be fine." Azaria says reassuringly. "You look beautiful." She gives my hand a squeeze and I make my way towards the stage.

I stand uncomfortably next to Chason who towers over me. He is wearing a sparkling silver suit.

"We're opposites again." I say attempting to make conversation.

"So?" Chason asks sounding irritated. I look back at some of the other tributes. Sagittaria is wearing a bright blue dress, with a long matching train. Cy, the other boy from District 4, wears a blue suit with a crown of what I suppose is sea weed, but the most amusing is District 7. They are wearing vile colours of green and brown. Wren wears a green suit accompanied with a brown tie and shoes, whilst the girl wears a green dress and brown tights, both wear a crown of twigs. That's when I notice a recurring theme we are all wearing something on our heads, such as the boy from twelve, his fiery red hair against his coal black suit and red tie, with an onyx black crown tipped with red, the girl wears a matching tiara, short black dress and red tights. The girl from District 9 wears a denim dress and a straw hat. Rylance appears followed by Saxon both looking flustered. She is wearing a white glittering feather dress, feather earrings and a silver tiara, and four-inch heels to match. Saxon wears all white, but instead of a crown he wears a top-hat, but I don't have time to comment before we are all welcomed onto the stage by Tiberius Fletcher. I take a seat looking out into the audience searching for Cathal's face in the crowd, but I can't see it through the sea of rainbow colours.

Rylance is welcomed to the stage, Tiberius and Rylance laugh, and I can guess her overall demeanor is flirty and likable, she pulls it off well. Saxon is confident and light. The buzzer sounds and my heart leaps with excitement. The roar of the crowd is almost overwhelming as they call my name and I get up from my seat and walk slowly out onto the brightly lit stage. I am dressed is a simple, short, metallic, silver dress that cuts off just above the knee with a large, golden belt to match. I wear my hair down in waves with a golden head-band along silver and gold metallic cuffs on both wrists. To complete the look I wear a necklace with a small trident and high-heel sandals, the look my stylist has given me is of a Roman gladiator. I take in a deep steadying breath and take a seat beside Caesar who grins at me. I give him a small smile in return and he begins to speak.

"So, Emery how has your time in the Capitol been so far?" Tiberius asks looking me straight in the eye. I stare back into his bright green eyes for a second.

"It's been…" I pause for a moment trying to think of a way to sum up my experience in the Capitol so far. "Different." I say uncertainly, the crowd and Tiberius laugh.

"Different? In what way?" He chuckles, I stare out into the crowd.

"The clothes, they're much more colourful and glamorous." I reply more confidentially. "The food is much tastier." I continue quietly. "And the scenery is so different from back home in District 2." I continue, I close my eyes and take in a deep breath pretending I can still smell the fresh mountain air and hear whistle of the wind through the valleys of District two. I am drawn away from this when Tiberius clasps my hand and gives it a small squeeze.

"Ah I see. So do you have a strategy cut out for the Arena?" Tiberius asks curiously leaning closer to me. I try to keep a collected face and prevent myself from grinning at him, but this is impossible.

"Don't all of us tributes have a strategy or some sort?" I answer rhetorically, raising my eyebrow at him, he looks towards where the other tributes are sitting, some nod their heads, and others don't react.

"So let's go back to District two's reaping." Tiberius says brightly, my demeanor in an instant has changed just thinking of the event. I swallow hard and blush slightly remembering. Maverick, my best friend back in District 2 taking hold of my hand when my name was called and refusing to let it go. He had shown me up in front of the whole of Panem. Not to mention what happened when he came and said good-bye, he ended up kissing me and telling me he loved me. I was so excited at the prospect of being a tribute in the games that I had ignored all the signs that our relationship with one another was changing. The kiss may have changed the whole relationship I have with Maverick, and I will be fighting for the possibility to find out.

"I'd rather not." I murmur, bowing my head in embarrassment. I have forgotten there is a microphone attached to me and everyone can hear what I say. I guess it's good, that's what Cathal wanted me to do, be honest so I will. The crowd bursts into laughter and Tiberius begins clapping his hands laughing along with them. I lift my head to look back at the crowd, my face solemn and serious.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Tiberius asks, there is a whistle from somewhere in the crowd. I shake my head and quickly reply.

"NO!" in an urgent tone, Tiberius raises his eyebrow and turns to the crowd. This action suggests he doesn't believe me. But it is true, we were never a couple. "We're just friends." I add quickly.

"Okay, Emery. We believe you." Tiberius replies sarcastically giving me a knowing smile. The crowd laughs and I can't help but feel irritated, I want to sink through the floor and disappear, but the spot light is on me and I am being broadcast live over the whole of Panem. There is no escaping. I sense Tiberius knows not to push the topic any further so he moves on. "So Emery, your attire is astonishing, how do you feel about your outfit?" I look down at my silver dress and then back up and out into the mass crowd of Capitol citizens.

"Well, my overall outfit depicts a gladiator." I reply. "Quite ingenious don't you think?" I ask Tiberius, he looks slightly puzzled. My stylist explained the history of the gladiator to me, the majority of us are not taught about the history before Panem, and I feel almost obligated to explain my attire so everyone can understand and marvel in its brilliance. "Gladiators were armed combats man who were sent into an arena as entertainment for the people back in ancient Rome." I begin, I pause for a second considering whether the next part of my words may be considered treason, but I've decided I don't care. There is a high possibility of dying tomorrow anyway. "Most were slaves that were forced to fight against one another and wild animals." I finish with a smile. There is silence. The crowd just stares at me and Tiberius seems lost for words. I'm guessing he has realized the meaning of my words. Maybe 'slaves' wasn't the right word to use. I clear my throat "My stylist has also given me a silver trident necklace to match my District which is pretty cool." I continue, Caesar smiles and leans in close to examine it.

"Ah yes, beautiful." He then notices my mother's ring. "And what is this?" He asks, he takes the ring in his fingers and I see on the screen the camera has zoom in onto my necklace.

"It was my mother's." I reply quietly. "It's my District token for the Arena." I feel like I want to cry, the ring brings back memories of home, my brother had given it to me on reaping day when he came and said good-bye. He said it was so I could have a piece of home with me in the Arena. The buzzer sounds to signal my interview has come to an end and I breathe out a sigh of relief, the crowd cheers euphuistically but I can't help but feel glad to be out of the spotlight.

Chason of course is as charming as ever, and the girls in the crowd scream his name. He constantly smiles and talks about how ready he is for the arena. Sagittaria rallies the crowd by punching her fists in the air and grinning at the crowd, Cy is quiet and polite. The boy Dayton from District 5 has a 'I don't care' attitude towards the whole thing, this is probably why he got a zero in training…after all he didn't show up. I don't recall seeing him at the training session with the game makers either. Wren is quiet and give a small smile to the crowd, which wasn't what I was expecting. I haven't seen him smile once the whole time we've been here! Callista is quiet but you can tell she has good common sense. I found out the boy and girl from District 11 are in fact siblings…no wonder they were so close to one another. William the boy from twelve is the last to be interviewed, by this time I am already bored and want to go to bed. I can't imagine how he is feeling, it is mentally draining. I wonder if that's how the sponsors feel?

Tiberius thanks us and we all head of the stage greeted by our mentors.

"What happened out there? You look fine until they mentioned that boy from two." Cathal says looking concerned I just shrug too tired to think about it, what does it matter anyway? I don't bother getting undressed when I reach my room, I just lay on my bed thinking about what tomorrow might bring.


	10. Chapter 10 – The Arena

**Chapter 10 – The Arena**

Azaria shakes me awake.

"Emery, it's time to go." She whispers quietly, I role over and turn to face her, narrowing my eyes in the dim light. It must be still dark outside, sitting up Azaria places a robe over my bare shoulders and gives me a small smile before leading me from the room. We stand silently in the elevator and it slow begins to ascend. We walk towards a set of stairs and onto the roof of the Training Centre where a hovercraft awaits, a ladder drops towards the roof, I look up squinting and place my hands on the nearest rungs and my body instantly freezes on the spot and they lift me safely into the hovercraft. A woman approaches me holding a large syringe.

"What's that for?" I ask my eyes wide, are  _they going to put me to sleep for the ride to the arena?_  I think watching her approach

"It's your tracker for the arena." The woman says calmly, in a reassuring tone. "Don't worry, you'll only feel a pinch." She takes hold of my right arm and plunges the needle on the inside of my forearm. I frown as the needle is inserted. The tracker is placed and Azaria clasps hold of my shoulder and gives it a reassuring squeeze. Cathal joins me on the ride to the arena.

"You'll be fine." He says, but he isn't smiling with reassurance like everyone else is. He knows the reality, I could die today.

"What do you think the arena will be like?" I ask, I don't want to be sat in silence, it will only make things worse.

"I have no idea." He replies honestly with a shrug of his shoulders, we eat breakfast and make sure to eat a reasonable amount so I'm not starving when I enter, but not too full to slow me down in the arena. "I guess I best savor this meal, it could be my last on the Capitol delicacies." I laugh nervously. Nerves are beginning to get the better of me, so I try and refocus my mind. I look out of the hovercraft window. The area seems to be a sea of valleys and trees. "Where are we?" I ask in awe.

"At the moment, we are heading over the wilderness." Azaria replies without looking up, buttering a fruit roll.

"Are all the arenas built in the same area?" I ask, without looking at Azaria. I am hoping to get a clue as to what the arena will look like.

"No, they're all located in different parts of the wilderness." Azaria replies. It takes about an hour, but to my dismay the windows are blacked out as we begin to approach. I sigh.

Cathal wishes me luck as the hovercraft begins to land. Azaria and I head back to the ladder which leads us into an underground launch room underneath the arena. I take a shower, brush my teeth and Azaria ties my hair back into a ponytail.

"Too keep the hair out of your eyes." She says pulling a knot from my hair.

I stand in a white tank top and black shorts until my arena attire arrives, Azaria pulls out a long sleeved top and I pull it over my head. It fits my body. Next is a long pair of black combat trousers with many pockets and a green belt to keep them up. Azaria finally holds out a black jacket that cuts off at the top of my thighs, with a hood tucked in at the collar. Inside there are many pockets and extra fabric to conceal weapons and food. I pull on a pair of skintight socks and finally slip on the pair of black combat boots which will help to support my ankles. Azaria pulls my ponytail out from the jacket and holds me at arm's length to look me over.

"What do you think?" I ask, Azaria feels the fabric and frowns.

"It's hard to say." She replies walking around me slowly. "It could be cold and wet or perhaps hot and wet…I can't be sure." I nod almost grinning at her for her uncertainty. I take a large gulp of water and begin fiddling with my mother's ring on my necklace. We don't talk for the rest of the time. There is nothing to say, when suddenly a pleasant female voice announces that it is time to launch. I can't help but feel relieved, all this waiting around is making me agitated and even more nervous than I want to be.

I step onto the launch pad, taking in a deep steadying breath, the metal plate begins to slowly rise pushing me into the bright light, I have sixty seconds to assess my surroundings. I peer out over the arena, squinting to try and figure out my surroundings better, staring out over the sea of white snow. In front of me is the golden cornucopia shining bright in the sun, it is filled to the brim with supplies, and others are scattered out all decreasing with value the closer they are to us. I am aiming to get right to the centre for the best chance of survival. By the looks of it, I'm going to need everything I can get my hands on. The air is fresh and clear but there is no wind, I can hear the sound or rushing water not too far away, maybe just behind me? Augustus Alexander the announcer for The Hunger Games voice booms through the arena.

"Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, let the very first Quarter Quell begin!"

BOOM! I fall back onto my launch plate, half scare to death at the sudden explosion and the sky begins the rain blood and  _human flesh_? I think. The cannon fires, but I am too stunned to move, to my right the launch pad is empty smeared with blood. Other tributes seem just as shocked as me, staring at the spot where a girl once stood. One thing brings me back to my senses. Out of the corner of my eye I see Sagittaria already at the cornucopia, clearly unfazed by the incident.

I do not hesitate, sprinting as fast as I can, my footsteps crunching in the snow, heading towards the mouth of the cornucopia, out of nowhere I am knocked from my feet and tumble into the freezing snow spluttering, badly winded. I roll, clutching my chest and gasping for air. I see Wren from District Seven glance back and continue off into the shelter of the trees. I roll over to see the boy from ten, large and muscular, charging towards me. He throws the spear and I dive out of the way just in time. He screams is rage charging towards me like an angry bull. I want to run, I try to get up but he grabs me by the scruff of my black jacket laughing maliciously at my pitiful attempt of escape, without warning his fist connects with my right temple and I fall to the ground dazed. A moment of dizziness washes over me and I try focusing on his face until it comes into focus, he is grinning at me cockily.

His eyes suddenly glaze and he collapses, his dead body weight crushing me. Sagittaria appears pulling the arrow from the back of his skull and pushing him off me with her foot.

"If you don't start pulling your weight in this alliance, I might just have to kill you." Sagittaria says, without looking at me, she is scanning the area has her bow and arrow ready to fire.

"Thanks." I pant.

"I'll cover you, until you get to the Cornucopia." She replies dismissively, I run towards the mouth where Chason is bashing a boy who I think is from three, with the blunt end of his sword repeatedly.  _Not a nice way to go._ I think to myself as I approach, Chason turns grinning at me.

"You look great." He calls sarcastically,  _what does he mean?_ I think, bringing my hand up to my face and wiping my hand across my cheek, I look down and see that my hand and in fact my whole body is covered in crimson blood. I look up at Chason who smiles.

I pick up a sheath of throwing axes at the back of the Cornucopia, a small sword and a handful of knives stuffing them into my jacket.

"Best hurry or you'll miss all the action!" Chason calls, he charges out into the field and I hear the clattering of metal upon metal, I head out onto the field myself. The scene is chaotic. I scan the area for a target, unexpectedly hear a noise from behind me and step back into the cornucopia frowning. My eyes connect with a young girl fumbling with a crossbow, clearly trying to shoot me. I let out a sigh pulling the sword from my belt around my waist. I do not hesitate and plunge the sword into her chest and twist sharply. She lets out a small gasp and slumps to the floor unmoving.

I head out of the Cornucopia once more, Chason, Saxon and Rylance fight in formation gradually drawing a group of tributes towards the forest, Sagittaria and Cy chase after a young girl into the cover of the trees over the other side of the field. I see the boy from District five, Dayton, running towards the river. No one is pursuing him so I decide he is my target. I sprint as fast as I can towards the river. He turns noticing me just on his tail, pulling a large axe from his belt and turning to face me.

"Do you have a death wish?" He calls coolly. I narrow my eyes pulling a throwing axe from my sheath and throw it as hard as I can. "You'll have to do better than that gladiator." He taunts mockingly. I pull two knives from my jacket and throw one and then another, the first misses by millimeters, but the second plunges into his right shoulder and he yells in agony dropping the axe the to the ground, I smile pulling another axe from my sheath and throw, before he can react it hits him in the forehead and he crashes to the floor. I approach him carefully bending over his body and yanking the knife from his shoulder, blood spurts from the wound rhythmically until there is a pool of blood surrounding him. I retrieve my other knife and I pick up his backpack and axe, and pulling my throwing axe from his forehead. The fighting seems to have ceased and as if the clarify the familiar BOOM! Of the cannon signals death of a tribute, the bloodbath must be over. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Only five deaths, I let out a sigh of relief, I made it through with just a few bumps.

The scene is devastating. The field is littered with deceased tributes…well what's left of them and the once pure, untouched white field of snow is now tainted with blood.


	11. Chapter 11 – The New Normal

**Chapter 11 – The New Normal**

Chason assumes the role as leader in the alliance and begins to bark orders left, right and centre. He has decided the best place to set up camp is in the large ruined city just over the river. Cy, Sagittaria, Rylance and I are left lugging the supplies one after another whilst Saxon and Chason cover us just in case of an attack. But the coast is clear. The other tributes must be regaining composure before they come after any one.

"Chason, you're big and strong why don't you haul this stuff and Sagittaria and I will cover." I pant, setting down a large sack on apples. He lets out a snort of laughter, grinning at Saxon who grins back. I roll my eyes. "Lazy…" I murmur under my breath, sitting on the sack of apples defiantly.

"Fine, sit there and get yourself killed." Chason says sneering, Sagittaria sets down the backpacks she's been carrying and turns towards Chason and Saxon.

"Emery has a point, she and I can kill someone from a distance, and you just have a sword." She points out, raising her eyebrow at them.

"Fine." Chason sighs reluctantly, beginning to push a barrel of water through the streets. There are no street lamps to light the area when darkness falls, there are long roads leading off one another, casting long shadows as the sun begins to set on the horizon. "We'll head for the tallest building, we'll be able to see anything coming and be prepared." Chason continues, I turn to look in the direction he is and see a tall building set in the middle of the city. Our feet crunch on the soft untouched snow, we can tell that no tributes have come this way, but there could be mutts lurking in the shadows so we stay alert.

"Do you think that is the safest option?" Cy asks, it's the first time I've heard him speak, Sagittaria usually does most of the talking. I assess that Cy doesn't look cut out for life in the arena, he is small and does looking threatening, but looks can be deceiving, I remind myself remembering Toni from the academy. Anyone who isn't cut out for the arena will all have to get use to it, because this has become our new normal, on guard for other tributes and mutts. So far all has been quiet and I can only assume the game makers will have another event planned before the day is over, I assume this because the deaths were minimal today. Does that make us the worst tributes thus far? Or perhaps it's because the Districts have chosen the best they have that so little were killed today. The sun is beginning to set, casting long shadows across the concrete path.

"Of course it's the safest option." Chason retorts, I can't tell if he's annoyed at Cy's question of authority, but I know I'm seriously questioning it. We reach the building and Saxon tries pushing the door but it doesn't budge.

"It's locked." He hisses. I roll my eyes, is it necessary to state the obvious? I think, narrowing my eyes on Saxon. My assessment of Saxon is he is a follower, or sidekick.

"No kidding!" I say irritably.

"Smash the glass!" Sagittaria says fiercely, picking up a rock and aiming to throw it at the glass door, but Chason grabs roughly hold of her arm.

"Ouch!" she yells pulling it from his grasp and glaring at him.

"Are you trying to announce to every tribute in range that we're here?" Chason hisses, I can't help but feel surprised by Chason's words. Has throwing him into the arena made him more intelligent? "I'm sure there will be another way in." He suggests, setting down an overfilled backpack.

"We don't have time, besides the other tributes will know where we are. Our footprints in the snow give us away." Rylance says quietly. "We also don't know what mutts will come out and it's almost dark." She points out. Chason seems to seriously contemplate this. To answer, he picks up a large rock and lobs it into the glass door. The sound of shattering glass fills the street and we duck inside as quickly as possible.

"Everyone stay in formation, we don't know what could be hiding in the shadows." I hiss, and without speaking we form a tight circle, our backs to one another. "So here's the plan, Sagittaria, Saxon and I will scout ahead and clear a safe path through the building, Chason, Rylance and Cy, you'll keep guard until we give the all clear." I announce.

"What is the all clear sign?" Rylance asks. I bite my lip and think for a moment, but nothing comes to mind. "Well…never mind, we'll have to come back down anyway to help with the supplies." I say.

We head towards the staircase, Sagittaria leads the way with her arrow poised and I cover from behind, a throwing axe ready if needed. We are about half way up the flight of steps when Sagittaria stops holding up her arm. Just ahead of us there are a few steps missing, the drop if unnoticed would be deadly. I peer over the side, Sagittaria turns to me and frowns.

"Listen…" she whispers, we all pause. Just up ahead we can hear shuffling.

"Tribute?" I ask in a low voice, she shakes her head in response. Saxon frowns raising his sword. My heart is racing, I run and jump over the gap and land hard on my heals, Saxon and Sagittaria follow after me and we me make our way to the top of the steps and that's when we see them, a mass of large rats the size of small dogs, their eyes are bright red and their fur is matted black. "I think there's a pest infestation." I hiss. I wish I hadn't spoken, but it was bound to happen sooner or later. Throngs of rats begin making their way towards us fangs bared. Sagittaria shoots arrow after arrow, Saxon swings his sword any which way and I throw as many knives as I can, but the hoard is almost overwhelming.

"I think we'll need a flamethrower!" Sagittaria calls, she is out of arrows and has pulled a small trident from her belt of which she skewers a rat, it squeals and she lobes it hard against the wall. We retreat back down the staircase and readjust.

"This isn't working!"I huff.

"Well we've got swords and a trident left." Saxon pants. "Just don't let them bite you. It could be fatal!" I pull my sword from my belt and without words we charge back towards the oncoming army. It takes a while to clear the staircases completely.

I slump down the side of the staircase exhausted and pull a bottle of water from my backpack and take a long well deserved swig, letting out a sigh of relief. I pull myself back up off the cold floor and turn to Saxon and Sagittaria who are sat up against a wall cleaning their weapons.

"We'll check the rooms, then the roof of the building. We need to make sure it's safe before we set up camp." I declare, getting to my feet. I step into a large, dark room my axe raised, thankfully the room is clear and I head back to the staircase.

I feel a sense of relief as we step out onto the rooftop and into the cool evening air. The fighting has made me hot and sweaty, so I pick up a heap of snow and wipe it over my face. I look up to see Sagittaria peering over the edge of the building and down towards the ground.

"Chason was right, this is the best place to set up camp, and we'll be able to see everything during the day in all directions if it's not foggy." Sagittaria admits. We stand admiring the view for awhile, watching the sun slowly descending.

"We best get back to the others before it gets too dark to see anything." I say and we make our way back down the stairs, retrieving our arrows, axes and knives. When we finally reach the ground floor we are greeted by raised swords.

"Whoa, steady. It's only us." Sagittaria says smirking.

"What took you so long?" Cy asks lowering his sword. I notice in his other hand he holds a shield, probably the only one in the arena.

"We were attacked by over sized vermin." Sagittaria replies heatedly, spitting saliva on the ground. "But it's safe up there. So we best get going." She continues. The light from the setting sun has completely disappeared and we rely on the light from the moon shining through the windows to guide us up the staircase.

"There's a large gap here." Sagittaria points out, you can't see it very well in the dark, Rylance, Saxon, Chason, Sagittaria and I clear the gap easily, but Cy hesitates before he jumps and misses, grabs the side of the metal staircase hanging on for dear life. Sagittaria and I rush forward pulling him up from the edge.

"Thanks." He pants, he looks shaken but we carry on up to the rooftop.

"Why don't we stay indoors?" Saxon asks frowning, with the sun gone the roof is much colder and an icy breeze has begun to blow.

"We could get cornered in a room, up here it's more spaced out, we'd have a better chance to defend ourselves." I reply. We set up the tent and I opt for the first watch along with Sagittaria, we stand at the top of the staircase listening. Rylance heads into a room with Saxon. Probably to discuss tactics, I think turning back towards the stairs.

"So tell me Emery, was it all you've expected it to be?" Sagittaria asks, she doesn't look at me. I think for a moment, has it been?

"No…" I reply simply. An ear splitting scream comes from the room opposite the staircase, and there is a sudden boom of the cannon. I rush towards the door, yanking it open. My eyes grow wide as I see a massive, hairy spider the size of a large car in the corner of the room. Saxon cowers in a corner his hands covering his face, Rylance screams repeatedly. I throw a small axe at one of its large beady black eyes and it retreats slightly. Sagittaria appears and curses loudly. Chason and Cy must have heard the screams because they join us. Chason steps forward swinging his sword, he dodges its legs swinging at them. Sagittaria shoots arrows at its eyes. I rush forward, hacking at one of its hairy legs.

"Watch out!" Chason calls, he plunges the sword into in underbelly repeatedly. The monster seems to shriek in pain, we retreat back, catching our breath. It collapses to the floor its legs twitching haphazardly. I clamber on top of it and plunge my axe into its head, the twitching subsides and I scramble down from the beast, shaking.

Rylance lies, clutching her arm. Her breathing slow and shallow, I bend over her, sweeping her long blonde hair from her face. I take hold of her arm assessing the damage, there's no telling whether the bite is poisonous or not, but as the mutt belongs to the Capitol, I can only assume the worst.

"Suck the venom out!" Sagittaria orders and I turn to her frowning. Why does she want me to do it? Most probably hoping that I swallow some myself?

"That won't be any use." I tell her in a matter of fact tone. "It would need to be done immediately after she was bitten." I try to remember all the training we were ever taught when Chason interrupts.

"You need to keep the venom localized, that way it can't spread as fast. Rylance, you'll have to remove your belt." He says calmly, kneeling beside her. I frown; this was the last thing I would have expected to see from Chason, helping another tribute who could just as easily turn on him in a matter of days. It isn't because I didn't think it was in his nature, I'm just quite positive that this would not have been part of Taisiya's game plan. I'll bet she's ripping her hair out right at this very minute! He fastens the belt tightly just above her elbow. "Is that too tight?" He asks Rylance softly but she shakes her head and Chason smiles reassuringly. I know as well as him that she is only going to get worse as time progresses. If she's going to live her sponsors will need to act in a matter of hours.

We head back towards the roof, where our camp sits just as we left it, in exception for a small silver parachute that sits in the middle of the camp. We already all know who the parachute is for, Cy rushes forward to retrieve it.

"It's anti-venom." Cy announces, bringing it to Rylance who is already deteriorating rapidly. She is pale white, her skin cold and clammy and she trembles uncontrollably. From the parachute Saxon pulls a syringe and a few small phials which contain a clear blue liquid.

"I'm guessing you have to inject it." Sagittaria says frowning. "I've never really liked needles." She continues with a quiver. Saxon injects the anti-venom into one of Rylance's already protruding veins. The anthem begins to play, and the boy from District 3's face appears in the sky, then boy I killed from District 5, the girl from District 6 who must have died at the hands of another tribute earlier today, the two tributes from District 10 appear and finally the girl from District 12, who was blown to pieces before the games had even begun. The anthem ends and the sky returns to a dark inky black.


	12. Chapter 12 – The Chase

**Chapter 12 – The Chase**

I stand at the top of the staircase my throwing axe at my side.

"It's snowing again." I say peering out of the window, the glass must have been removed or smashed as there is no glass. A cool breeze filters through the gap, Sagittaria just shrugs. We have spent most of our watch cleaning our weapons purely because there has been nothing productive to do since we cleared the area of mutts. "Do you think any tributes will be looking for a fight at this time?" I enquire, attempting to make conversation and break the awkward silence that has formed between us.

"How should I know?" Sagittaria replies irritably, she spits saliva onto an arrow head and wipes it away with her sleeve. "All I know, is I want to go to sleep!" She continues letting out a long sigh. She then sets herself down onto the foot of the stairs, resting her forehead against the cool banister and closing her eyes. I'm not quite sure what to do with myself, so I lean against the wall uncomfortably.

The door to the roof opens, Chason and a blurry-eyed Saxon appear, Saxon looks grumpy at the fact of being woken in the early hours of the morning.

"Well ladies, enjoy your nap. We'll set out into the arena at dawn." Chason says, we bid them goodnight and head onto the roof of the building. The wind whips our exposed cheeks and I shiver, my teeth beginning to chatter.

"Let's get inside the tent." Sagittaria hisses, she unzips the tent and we clamber inside, a wave of heat washes over us. The inside of the tent is warm and cosy, probably from the body heat. Rylance lays curled up like a cocoon and Cy even in sleep seems rigid a small frown on is face. Sagittaria collapses down beside Cy and must have fallen right to sleep, I place my head onto my arms waiting for sleep to come. It doesn't come and I lay staring at the top of the tent listening to the howling wind.

My mind begins to stray and I think of Maverick and my bother, wondering whether I will ever see them again. They are the only people in the world I care about. I roll around the concrete floor hard and flat beneath the groundsheet so sleep doesn't come for awhile. I close my eyes.

It feels like I have only just closed my eyes when Chason shakes me awake. I narrow my eyes at him and sit up feeling stiff. Rylance appears a little better this morning, a bit of colour has returned to her cheeks, although she still looks rather pale.

"Go get something for breakfast, and we'll go." Chason says. I hurry off of the roof and into the upstairs corridor. We have stored the food and supplies in the back room of the top floor building hidden in a dark corner. I fill two large bottles with water and grab an apple and a few Capitol nutrients bar. I look over the stash of food and supplies quickly checking over my shoulder and grab a few packets of dehydrated food and find a hiding spot.

"What are you doing?" I hear a small voice, my heart sinks and I turn to see Rylance staring at me. "I'm preparing for our trip." I say coolly, she frowns looking at me suspiciously.

"Emery, c'mon we're leaving!" Chason calls, I thank God for the distraction and head towards the staircase, Rylance following closely behind me.

We step out into the sunny, snow covered streets our weapons ready. Once we reach the Cornucopia we circle it looking for signs of footprints in the snow, but the snow from the night before has hidden any tracks we could have followed. We peer through the trees looking for any sign of movement, but all is still. "We'll make our way through the forest and hope to find something." Chason says. "The tributes I went after yesterday ran this way." He says gesturing into a maze of trees.

"But they could be anywhere by now." Cy says quietly. Chason shoots Cy an annoyed glance before stepping into the cover of the trees, we follow. Our feet crunch loudly beneath the snow, and now again we hear a snap of twigs where one of us steps on one.

It feels like we have been walking for hours when Chason raises his hand as a sign for us to stop walking. I narrow my eyes, peering through the vast clumps of trees and I spot a small black thing moving not too far way in the distance. I realise how exposed we are, our black attire is very distinct and noticeable against the white of the snow. The figure must have spotted us and begins crashing loudly through the trees, we don't need Chason to tell us what to do next and we begin to chase after him. Chason leads the group, followed closely by Cy and Saxon. Sagittaria and I run neck and neck leaving Rylance behind.

I run as fast as I can, jumping over roots and dodging low hanging branches, my heart racing. I can't see any of the boys, so I follow their footprints as best I can. I hear a cry of pain and I push myself to run faster, just ahead of me I spot a figure crumpled on the floor, clutching his hands to his face. My heart skips as I get closer and realise its Chason. Cy and Saxon are nowhere in sight.

"What happened?" I call, rushing towards him. Blood is pouring from his nose, small droplets of crimson blood bright against the snow. He lifts his head towards the sky, pinching the bridge of his nose his eyes watering.

"I was running after him, when a branch out of nowhere hit my in the face." He replies wincing. "Two tributes must have been working together." He continues.

"Where are Saxon and Cy?" Sagittaria asks unconcerned by the blood flowing from Chason's nose.

"They went after the other two tributes." He replies waving his hand in the vague direction. I step towards him, pulling out a medical kit that I had packed earlier. I pull a cloth from the box and hand it to him. He takes it and mops his face, Rylance finally arrives looking tired, clutching her ribs and panting. She kneels over and dry heaves, Sagittaria circles the area her bow ready to fire.

"Let me see your eyes." I say, but Chason moves away from me.

"I'm fine Emery, really." I pull a flash light from my backpack and grab his arm.

"Let me check your eyes, you might have concussion." I announce. I shine the light into his eyes and his pupil constrict. "Tell me if you feel dizzy or sick." I tell him.

"I'm fine really." He replies irritably. Saxon and Cy appear from the trees panting.

"They got away." Saxon says collapsing onto a fallen tree trunk, Cy stands peering around the area.

"Did you spot any others?" Sagittaria asks pausing to look at the two boys. Saxon shrugs and Cy shakes his head. "I think we should head back, Rylance doesn't look so great and Chason might have concussion." She declares.

"I don't have concussion!" Chason spits irritably, still clutching the blooded cloth to his nose.

"You took a nasty knock there." Saxon says folding his arms across his chest. Chason narrows his eyes on Saxon and begins to protest but I shush them.

"Shut up!" I snap, holding my hand up for silence. In the distance I can hear the snapping of twigs and trampling feet. I look through the trees but see nothing. I lift my hand and take hold of a throwing axe.

"What is that?" Sagittaria whispers raising her bow, Chason, Saxon, Cy and Rylance withdraw their swords and we begin to circle the area, and then I see them. They aren't tributes as they aren't wearing the back attire. The look like peacekeepers armed with swords and axes, there must be about twenty. "IT'S A MUTT AMBUSH!" I yell, I'm not sure whether to run or fight when Saxon charges at them. Rylance, Chason and Cy follow, I turn to Sagittaria who looks lost for words. She pulls her trident from her belt turning, a smile growing on her face. I rush after them into the battle, swinging my axe hitting the head off one and plunging the axe into the head of the other. I throw a knife into the back of a peacekeeper who was aiming to hit Chason in the head with his axe. Suddenly Saxon lets out a cry as a peacekeeper's sword is plunged into his stomach. Blood spills from his mouth and he crumples to the floor. Rylance slices the head of Saxon's attacker with her samurai sword and he crumples to the floor. I gaze over the bodies panting.

"Saxon!" I hear Rylance say, kneeling down beside him. I can see him clutching the sword still embedded in his stomach, straight away I can tell he is a lost cause, Rylance isn't crying but she's shaking uncontrollably, she takes hold of the sword but Cy takes hold of her shoulder shaking his head.

"It's no use." He says quietly, and then he does something I wouldn't have expected. He takes her samurai sword and plunges it into Saxon's forehead without blinking. BOOM!

I stare at Saxon's still body unable to move for a second. "It was the kindest thing to do." I hear Cy say finally, Rylance stands up looking just as shocked, I look around to see the same expression on Chason and Sagittaria's faces. Cy simply shrugs and begins to walk back towards the ruined city, I know I should be on high alert for tributes after what has just happened, but I feel too drained and I'm struggling to even place one foot in front of the other. We don't talk on our way back just walk quietly in silence. I see the outline of the Cornucopia up ahead and I feel a sense of relief, we are almost back to camp. I let out a loud sigh and walk a little faster to catch up with Rylance who looks like she is about to keel over.

"Are you alright?" I ask stepping beside her, she turns to me and nods but she doesn't look good at all. Her face is pale white and she is shaking slightly. Once we reach the bridge into the ruined city Chason stops turning to us and frowning.

"There are tracks leading into the ruins, some tributes have been here so stay alert." He commands withdrawing his sword. As we head back into the ruins the footsteps lead us straight to our building. "They must have followed our footprints." Chason says bitterly.

"There only look like one set of tracks." Cy says peering at the snow. "And look, there are tracks heading back out too." He points out.

"But they might be our tracks." I say frowning.

"They aren't." Cy says, I turn to look at Chason who just shrugs, and we begin to follow after one another until we reach the bridge where a small set of tracks leads off into the opposite direction we had come. "See!" Cy says turning to smile at me in an 'I told you so' way. I pull an axe from my sheath and step into the cover of the trees once more. After awhile the tracks suddenly disappear. I circle around for a moment confused, when a large clump of snow drops on top of my head and I yelp as some of the snow creeps down my back. I peer up into the branches of the tree and spot a small figure clutching the top branches of the tree. I smile, grabbing the lowest branch and hoisting myself up, Chason, Cy, Sagittaria and Rylance appear below me and begin pointing and laughing. I'm not sure whether it's at me or the young girl balancing high up in the tree.

I pull myself up higher and higher my hands shaking as I begin to reach for thinner branches. I look up to see how much further I have to go when an compacted ice ball strikes the right side of my forehead and I slip down the side of the tree grabbing a branch just in time, I let out a cry of pain as my arms renches and fights to hold my pendulous body.

"Emery, are you okay?" Chason calls up, I look down at the ground. It's a long way off and I gulp.

"Yeah, I think so." I call back, but I'm feeling dizzy, but maybe it's how high I am. An arrow narrowly misses my hand lodging itself in a branch just above me. "Sagattaria!" I cry readjusting my hands to try and pull myself back up onto the branch. "You could have hit me!" I say.

"That was the point!" I hear her laugh, but I can tell she's joking. Suddenly another ice ball hit's me on the back of my head and my hands losen on my branch once again. I can tell Callista isn't going to go down without a fight, I begin to make my way towards the trunk of the tree and set my foot safely on a branch, and Sagittaria shots arrows up at Callista to keep her from making and aiming more ice balls. As I get closer she begins to panic, swiping haphazardly with a knife.

"There's no escaping now." I say pulling a knife from within my jacket, it penetrates her Achilles heel and she cries out in pain her knife falling to the ground. I pull an axe from my sheath and begin hacking at the branch she hold desperately to and that too topples to the floor, she stares at me her eyes wide with fear and I pull out another knife and thrust it into her stomach, she tumbles to the ground with a small thud, but the cannon doesn't sound. Chason, Sagittaria and Cy gather around her as I begin to scale back down the tree.

"Why isn't she dead?" Sagittaria asks peering over Callista's body. I jump to the floor and make my way towards her body and I gulp. She lies on the snow, her right-arm stuck out in a strange angle, she suddenly lets out a cry of pain and we all stumble back slightly. "How did she survive that fall?" Sagittaria says aghast, she approaches her bending down and pulling out the small trident from her belt and without hesitation she plunges it into her heart. BOOM!


	13. Chapter 13 – Treacherous

**Chapter 13 – Treacherous**

We begin making our way back to camp, feeling tired, and hungry and not to mention completely exhausted. My feet are cold but on the plus side my feet are still dry, I can hear Rylance just behind me her breathing is deep and forced, she doesn't sound well at all. I slow down and begin to walk beside her.

"Are you feeling okay?" I ask, she takes a moment to realise I am talking to her.

"What?" she asks weakly, her eyes are bloodshot and where the rest of our cheeks are rosy red from the cold, her cheeks are pale white and her lips look like they're going blue.

"I said are you feeling okay?" I repeat, she nods averting her gaze. "We'll be back soon don't worry." I say trying to be reassuring. I don't think it's working though, she knows as well as I do her odds of surviving without aid from sponsors will be small. When we reach the shelter of the tall building, I pull out my throwing axe just in case of tributes, or worse mutts. I don't think there will be any more bloodshed tonight though. We make our way sluggishly up the stairs, it is dusk by the time we reach the top floor.

"I wish the lift worked." Cy says panting, and there is a mumble or agreement as we're all too exhausted to say much. We quickly set up the tent and gather inside not bothering to have anyone guard right now, we eat in silence a small packet of dried fruit each and some apples. My stomach growls for more but we have to save as much as possible for desperate times.

"I'll take watch tonight." Chason announces all of a sudden, Sagittaria volunteers to partner with him and part of me is glad, I let out a sigh and curl up and get some much needed rest.

A piercing scream wakes me and I pull a knife from my jacket. BOOM! I sit up peering through the darkness, my eyes adjust quickly and I see Sagittaria sat ontop of Rylance, I feel a warm liquid spread across my hands and I scramble from the tent.

"What the hell!" I shout at Chason who has his sword raised. Sagittaria and Cy appear from the tent, I stand stunned for a second confused. "Why did you kill her?" I ask aghast, rounding on Sagittaria who just stares at me as if I'm stupid.

"She was holding us back…" Sagittaria says shrugging. "She'd have probably died sooner or later." She continues wiping a knife of her sleeve.

"You could have at least got her out of the tent." Cy says quietly. "There's blood everywhere." He continues looking back towards our shelter. I nod, agreeing with Cy.

"Well she's dead, now what?" I say folding my arms across my chest, and that's when I notice it's no longer freezing cold anymore, the air is warm my top sticking to my back.

"I don't know…chuck her over the side of the building?" Chason suggests, I turn to him in shock.

"What!" I say my eyes wide with horror.

"Now's not the time to get all humane." Chason scoffs heading towards the tent and pulling Rylance from the tent. "A little help here?" He pants. We all take hold of a limb and balance her on the side of the building.

"This is so wrong." I say.

"She's dead for goodness sake!" Sagittaria says rolling her eyes at me. Sagittaria and Chason push her body over the edge and we hear a loud thump. I wince and sit down against the wall, my throat tightens and I feel like I'm going to be sick. I didn't anticipate the guilt I would feel, I thought I was a trained killer, but clearly I'm not. I don't cry, I didn't know her that well but it has shown me who I really am.

"Hey, we're on watch now." Cy says approaching me, I look up into his bright blue eyes which look so innocent, it's hard to believe he finished Saxon off yesterday.

"Sure…" I say getting to my feet, we sit in silence for most of the night and it's not until the first rays of sunlight appears that Cy speaks.

"Do you regret volunteering?" He asks, he is looking straight at me, his eyes narrowed as if he is trying to figure me out. I shrug.

"It's a honor to compete in the games." I say giving Cy a tired smile, I was beginning to doubt myself last night beginning to see the games the way Maverick does, but then I think of the prosperity we bring if Chason or myself brings to District Two if we win.

"Oh…" Cy says frowning. "I just thought…well the way you acted last night, I thought maybe you were having second thoughts." He says, I smile at him and shake my head, and we are silent until it's time to wake the others.

We set off towards the south of the arena, walking right past the Cornucopia and once again into the thick of the trees. Not far into the trees we find a fast flowing river.

"Are you going to cross it?" I ask, Chason just shrugs.

"Well, we can have fish for breakfast…" Cy suggests his eyes fixed on the river. "It must slow down somewhere." We begin to follow the river downstream, I listen for any sign of tributes but the rushing water blocks out any chance of hearing others. After about two hours the river flow slows and becomes shallow. Sagittaria shots two large fish with her bow and arrows.

"Right, let's make a fire." Chason says rubbing his hands together and licking his lips. I head off into the woods to find sticks for the fire, faintly I can hear Sagittaria, Cy and Chason laughing but not well enough to make out what they're saying, I'm too far away. I stand still for a moment holding my breath and listening. SNAP! I turn my throwing axe raised. SNAP! Without hesitating I turn and run back towards the group.

"No time to eat, there are tributes close by." I say panting, their conversation ceases as they begin to clamber to their feet their weapons raised. I back away towards the edge of the stream, an arrow shoots past Cy's arm and I run into the stream wading my way across the water. I can hear the shouts of the other tributes and the splashing of water as they follow after us. I trip and splash my way through the water gritting my teeth, the water is freezing cold!

I pull a knife from my belt turning to face the ambush, there are about four or five tributes, I aim the knife at a girl with dark red hair, the knife imbeds itself into the side of her neck and she collapses face down into the water. I see Sagittaria and Cy attack another out of the corner of my eye, but I don't have time to take too much notice and begin to make my way towards land, clambering up the side of the muddy bank on the other side of the river. I slip and slide digging my fingers into the ground to prevent myself from falling back into the stream. Panting I pull myself up and crawl along the ground away from the water. I don't bother to see if the others have made it to safety, I just run with two knives at my sides just in case. Thankfully the woods are quiet, I decide to make random turns every now and again just to be safe, after what feels like an hour or two I slow to a walk, clutching a stitch in the side of my ribs.

My hair and clothes are still damp, thankfully the weather has changed to a dull but warm day. I can't tell what the time it is but decide to clamber a tree, pulling off my damp clothes and sitting in my undergarments whilst hanging my drenched clothes on branches to dry. As night begins to fall and re-dress and settle into my sleeping bag, the faces of the fallen tributes eliminating the now clear night sky. Rylance's face appears, a sense of relief fills me when the next face Ivory, the girl from District Five. That means Chason is alive, I know it's strange to be relieved he's alive, but he's the closest person I have to home right now. The next tribute is a boy from eight, I remember Cy and Sagittaria teaming up on him, I wonder if Chason is with them? The anthem ends and I settle into my sleeping bag and try my best to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14 – Kill Me!

**Chapter 14 – Kill Me!**

I wake early as the sun begins to rise the air is warm and filled with the sound of birds singing. Jumping from the lowest branch of the tree I begin to make my way through the dense greenery. After about an hour I find my way back to the river where our alliance had been ambushed. It's not the same part, but it has a steady stream of water enough the bath and collect water.

I wash quickly and begin to test the water. I add the right chemical to purify the water, while I wait I eat the last pack of fruit and a small slice of hard bread. Making my way back up stream, it doesn't take long to find where the ambush took place. The bank is covered in dry mudded footprints, I pause assessing them. I find a set of tracks that lead away, following them for about an hour it leads back to the river. Peering around I look for signs of settlement. None, I frown guessing them probably took to the water to hid their footprints.

Suddenly I hear a low groan of pain, whirling around I turn to face where the noise had come from, nothing. I raise my throwing axe and carefully make my way towards the almost silent groans, it could be a trap.

"Who's there?" I hiss frowning into the growth of green bushes. "I'm armed." I continue more confidently.

"Emery?" A raspy voice calls. "Is that really you?" It continues, I break into the brush and almost trip over Chason who is caked in dry mud and leaves.

"Chason!" I say aghast, I peer over him and try to keep a calm expression. "What…what…what happened?" I stammer, my hands begin to shake as I see how severe his wounds are. A knife still penetrating the right side of his abdomen, and a snapped arrow still embedded in his left arm. To my surprise Chason laughs before coughing up a small amount of blood. I stroke back his blonde hair and help him take small amounts of water.

"What do you think happened?" he rasps, wincing. I frown and look at the arrow, it looks painful. "Sagittaria shot me in the arm…we were being pursued by three tributes, she said I was their bait. Then Cy bashed in the face with that shield of his and they ran off into the stream. A few minutes later, the three tributes showed up. I broke one girls neck, that boy from Eleven I grappled with him stuck my sword into his stomach, but he managed to knock me off my feet, then his sister stabbed me with a knife. I suppose they thought I'd bleed to death, I don't know if the guy from Eleven is still alive, I haven't heard a cannon yet." I stare at him for a moment.

"He'll probably be dead soon." I begin "If we don't get the knife and the arrow out it'll get infected." I say slowly. He laughs again and shakes his head.

"If you remove them, I'll probably bleed to death…it'll be faster I suppose, but there is now way you can help me out." He says, maybe he's delirious? Why is he laughing is a situation like this?

"At least let me-" I begin but he cuts be off.

"NO!" He snarls wincing again. "My screams with alert every tribute close by and you'll be dead for sure." He says gritting his teeth against the pain. "Now do the kindest thing and kill me!" He snaps glaring at me. "If you're a decent human being." He continues.

"I-I-I can't!" I stammer.

"What are you? Too weak? Call yourself a tribute!" He taunts his face splitting into an evil grin. "You're nothing, you'll let down our district because you're too weak to carry out a merciful killing." He spits, I glare back at him. "DO IT!" He shouts and I do, I raise my axe and it embeds itself into his skull. I stumble back in horror, his face softens, his eyes glazing over as I hold back a cry. BOOM!

I don't stick around long, I search through his backpack taking the have full canteen of water and the last of his food rations, I don't bother to collect my throwing axe. I have plenty more and I don't think I could bear to look at Chason's dead body. I jog along the bank of the river, after two hours I spot the golden glint in the cornucopia and smile. I wonder is Sagittaria and Cy have made their way back to the ruined city? They must know I'm not dead yet. I hear the sound of the cannon BOOM! BOOM!

I clamber a tree at the edge of the fast flowing river that looks over the ruined city. There is no sign of movement, but I will wait until dusk to make my way into the city. The dark will help me from being spotted by any tributes.

As dusk turns into the dark night I jump from the tree and rush across the bridge and into the shadows of the city. Unfortunately the moon is full and bright, I run quickly from building to building pressing myself up to the side of the wall just in case. I wait each time to hear any movement, but there is none. When I reach the tallest building the Captiol anthem begins, I pause peering up to see the faces of the fallen tributes today. The first is Chason, and then the brother and sister from District Eleven, I rush up the stairs, slowing down as I begin to reach the top of the building. I listen carefully for any sounds of talking of whispers but the night is quiet. I clamber up the last staircase and over to the secret compartment that our food and supplies are stored.

I hear the sound of laughter from the staircase echoing up and I scramble as much food and supplies as possible into my bag.

"Did you see, Chason's dead we just have to get rid of Emery and I think we'll be set to win." I hear Sagittaria say, her voice full of glee.

"But only one of us can win." I hear Cy reply quietly.

"I know idiot!" She spits, I don't hang around to find out what happens next, I rush up onto the roof of the building, there is no way to escape except the staircase which Sagittaria and Cy and climbing. I gulp, peering over the side of the building. It's not a far distance between them, but if I estimate it wrong I'll plummet to my death. But then again, I'll probably be sliced to shreds by District Four.

Suddenly the door to the roof burst open, I pull of my backpack and throw it to the other building and without looking behind me I jump to the slightly smaller building. I hear Sagittaria scream and peer back to see her glaring at me. Her bow and arrow raised, I roll quickly behind a chimney. I hear a small thump turning a see Cy in pursuit followed closely by Sagittaria.

I hop from building to building, losing distance between myself and Cy each time. Panting I run towards the edge and stop, the roof is slightly higher. Turning I see Cy and Sagittaria about one hundred and fifty meters away and closing the distance rapidly. I leap from the roof and miss the ledge, I clutch it for dear life my nails digging into the concrete. Panting I pull myself slowly but surely up onto the roof, but Cy and Sagittaria have disappeared from view, but instead of a sense of relief a sense of dread fills me. At least when they were after me, I knew where they were.


	15. Chapter 15 – Humans Are Predators Too

**Chapter 15 – Humans Are Predators Too**

I sit back against the cool stone wall clutching a stitch in my chest. I can't hang around too long, as if on cue I hear the door to the roof of the building burst open.

"She must be here somewhere!" Sagittaria calls behind her, Cy must be still making his way up onto the roof. I scramble to my feet and duck behind a water tower. "Come out, come out, come out Emery!" Sagittaria taunts, by the sound of her voice she must be smiling. I try to slow down my breathing, my heart races with adrenaline, I lower myself to the roof floor and army crawl to a built up window. Closing my eyes I listen for the sound of Sagittaria's footsteps.

"I don't think she's here!" Cy calls, I hear him step onto the graveled roof and I open my eyes.

"Don't be stupid!" Sagittaria hisses. "She didn't jump from the building now did she!" She says cruelly. I peer around the wall and judge the distance from the wall to the door. Cy is stood by the open door with only a sword and a shield. I peer over the opposite side and see Sagittaria heading behind the water tower, once she's made her way around she'll see me. I take a deep breath and bolt for the door, I tackle Cy to the floor and we crash to the floor. He lets out a cry of pain as his head smacks the floor with a dull thud, I hear Sagittaria call, she reappears from behind the water tower her bow raised. I scramble to my feet ducking through the roof door way, the arrow hitting the wall where my head had just been moments ago.

I waste no time making my way down the spiral staircase, sometimes jumping two to four steps at a time. I hear Sagittaria's footsteps not far behind me, soon Cy's footsteps join her's and I push myself to go faster.

I feel the cool night air hit my sweaty face as my feet hit the hard concrete. I pause for a moment my throat burning, my eyes sore. I can hear the squeak of shoes upon the marble floor just inside the building. Sagittaria's face appears in the doorway, cursing I begin to run again, why did I stop? I run in zigzags to avoid the rain of arrows that clatter on the concrete around me.

I run east towards the rising sun, hopefully the sun will hinder Sagittaria's aim! I feel like I've been running for ages and I begin to slow. A sharp pain pierces my right leg and I stumble to the ground the front of my body scraping the concrete floor. I cry out in pain, but I don't have time to waste. Struggling to my feet I limp as fast I can towards the morning fog. My vision begins to become unfocused, black spots obscuring my vision as I carry on limping in a daze. The sound around me begins to muffle and a ringing fills my ears followed by an unnerving silence.

I must have blacked out, I have collapsed on the cool gravel, my hearing is has retured andI can hear Sagittaria barking orders at Cy.

"There she is!" Sagittaria calls, her voice triumphant. My eyes fly open and I scramble back to my feet. "You won't get away now!" She calls, her a knife skims past my right ear. I keep jogging with a limp, my eyes are bleared with tears. The sudden change of texture makes me tumble into the wet muddy water, I turn to look back and see Sagittaria and Cy just behind me. I crawl across the damp ground and into the fog, I can just about make out Sagittaria stood at the edge of what I suppose is the marsh I've entered. "You'll never get out of there alive!" I hear Sagittaria call. My heart fills with relief, they're not going to pursue me into the mash. I struggle to my feet limping through the fog in what I think is east towards a set of mountains in the far distance. On ground level the fog is so thick I can barely see a few feet in front of me.

After a few minutes of walking my leg gives way and I collapse to the sodden ground. Rolling over I grit my teeth in pain. A broken arrow protrudes from the small wound in my calf. Scrambling for the packed backpack I open my bag, pulling out the medical kit I had packed a few days before. Then I undo my belt and tighten it above the wound on my leg to prevent as much blood flow as possible.

Reaching for a thick stick I clench it between my teeth and prepare to pull the arrow from my leg. I bite down on the stick in pain as yank the arrow back out of my leg. An overwhelming feeling of nausea washes over me but it passes quickly. I breath slowly in and out trying to keep calm as blood begins to trickle evenly down my leg, shakily I clean the wound before bandaging my leg. I let out a sigh of relief, propping my injured leg upon my backpack.

I roll uncomfortably on the plastic sheeting I had laid on the ground that evening. I sit up gritting my teeth in pain as I move my injured leg to make myself more comfortable. The sun is just beginning to rise over the mountain top in the east, thankfully the night has been warm and a new set of thick mist has begun to form. I quickly pack and begin to very slowly limp towards the base of the mountain. I rest frequently as standing on leg for too long becomes agony.

After walking half the day I decide to make camp, the mountain looks no closer today than it did yesterday. I lay the ground sheet and settle myself onto the uneven ground. A low consistent hissing sound begins, pulling a knife from my pocket I gulp. The Capitol has a genetically engineered snakes which they call the Pythonic-vipers, I swerve looking in every direction for the source, so I can slowly retreat. Unlike normal snakes they are as long and strong as a python and as deadly as a viper. I step back and turn my eyes meeting the snake that slithers gradually towards me its tongue flicking and hissing continuously. I stumble back over the uneven ground and it lunges, just missing my hand. I crash to the floor hard wincing in pain.

I scramble quickly back to my feet my heart hammering, but the snake has disappeared from site. I try to slow my breathing to listen when the snake lunges from the long grass and sinks its razor sharp teeth into my left arm and begins to coil itself around me. The weight of its body causes me to collapse to the ground. I struggle against the snake as its body tightens around me, crushing me. I manage to free my hand from its hold, pulling a small sharp dagger from my belt and jabbing haphazardly trying to make it release its hold on me. I try to slow my panicked breathing feeling the coils tighten. My lungs are burning as I try to take the smallest breaths I possibly can. My head begins to pound, the black spots return. My pitiful attempts at stabbing the snake become feeble. In one last desperate attempt I jab the dagger into the centre of its head again and again. The coils tighten before suddenly slacking. I begin to cough violently as I try to suck in as much oxygen as possible. Rolling away from the beast I lay on the damp ground my eyes closed as the burning in my chest slowly subsides.

I wake to pitch in pitch blackness , sitting up slowly trying to make sense of my surroundings. My eyes a just to the bright full moon the shines above the marsh in the clear night sky. I see a long large lump spread along the ground, just a few feet from where I sit and vomit up the last of what I had eaten, I keep going my stomach wrenching as I try to bring up something, but my stomach is empty. I crawl towards the snake steadily, blood seeps from a large gaping wound in the snakes head. I look down at my left arm, the flesh looks shredded and blood still oozes from the large gash on my arm. Beside the monster's head lies a small white parachute, I open it eagerly my hands shaking. Two small vials lay inside one is filled with a transparent green liquid, the other is empty. A small piece of white paper around the empty vial  _"Inject yourself with the antidote or you'll bleed out." – Cathal_. I pluck the green vial from its holder, at the bottom of the package is a sharp needle. I gulp, I'm okay with needles if someone else is doing it but to administer and injection myself is a completely different matter.

I yank the belt from around my waist and steadily fasten it around my left arm. I stick the needle into the vial, clenching the needle between my teeth I try to find a vein. Carefully I position the needle over my left arm, I feel a sharp prick and I push down the plunger. I sit for a few moments staring at the mountains that seem no closer than two days ago and peer down at the snakes head and the empty vial that I still clutch in my hand, Pythonic-vipers venom prevents wounds from closing as well as cardiac or respiratory failure. This vial must have cost a lot of money, someone clearly wants me alive. I open the snakes jaw and press it's fang into the vial, venom spurts in steady rhythms and gradually subsides. With all the strength I can muster I make my way back to my small camp, beaten and broken I quickly dress the wound on my left arm and finally collapse on the ground sheet. If a tribute or mutt was to attack right now I wouldn't stand a chance.


	16. Chapter 16 – You Choose Your Own Battles

**Chapter 16 – You Choose Your Own Battles**

I slowly open my eyes, the early sound of mockingjay songs fill the marsh and I sit up feeling groggy. The dawn is a bright pink as the sun beings to slowly rise for a new day in the arena. I expect there will be some big event today, no tributes died yesterday but my close call with Sagittaria, Cy and the Pythonic-viper may have just been interesting enough to be a quiet day for recuperation. I smile to myself and shake my head, if only I could be that lucky. I wince, my body aching from head to toe! My ribs are bruised from the encounter with the snake and my left arm is in shreds, I peel back the bandage tentatively wincing as the cool morning air washes over the mangled flesh. I clean the wound carefully with the small spray of antiseptic that came with the medical kit and turn my attention to my ankle, I bite down hard on my lip as I peel back the bandage, why are all my wounds in such sensitive places? I close my eyes and spray the antiseptic, cursing aloud as the stinging subsides. I re-dress the wound and settle down for a minimal breakfast. I'm low on supplies, including fresh water, food and medical supplies. I peer down in the murky water and wrinkle my nose, there is no way I'm attempting to purify this stuff! I eat the last of my fruit saving the crackers and last pot of dehydrated food for later.

Sluggishly I pack up my backpack and begin to carry on my journey east towards the mountains. Gradually throughout the day the thick fog beings to disperse and the tops of thick trees appear. I withdraw and axe in one hand and hold a knife in the other, who knows if a tribute is lurching in the trees. After a few hundred meters I reach the edge of the marsh, the fog seems to have re-thickened and I assume they don't want me hiding in the marsh any longer. A tribute or two must be nearby it can't be an accident that I am here. I limp cautiously through the thick trees, listening for a snap of a twig or a rustling of leaves, but there is nothing. Finally I reach a fast flowing stream and I kneel down in the cover of bushes not too far from the stream and begin to re-fill my almost empty water canteen before heading back into the cover of the bushes. I wash my face and hands, removing all the mud I collect on me in the marsh. Stupidly without thinking to check my surroundings I head back out to the stream to re-fill my last canteen. I bend over the water and that's when I hear it, a group of laughing tributes making their way up the river. I duck back behind the bush quickly collecting my things and peer through the leaves crouching on my hands and knees. A skinny boy with flaming red hair is the first one I spot, William from District Twelve I distinctly remember the scar on his right eye, although it's not visible from where I'm hiding. Next to him is a boy I don't recognize and the girl from District Ten, Blye. I quickly pick out two knives and ready myself to run breathing in and out slow and even as I wait for them to come into range, when they're just a few feet away from my hiding spot I jump up from the bush and throw one knife and then the other. I hear cries of pain and loud splashing but I don't turn to see who's hit I just run, well if you could call it running? I practically skip through the forest trying to put the least pressure on my right ankle as possible. I can hear shout's not far behind me and I begin to regret my attack, what was I thinking three on one? I take a quick glance behind me and from the corner of my eye I see his shaggy red hair.

"Damn it!" I hiss to myself. I can't outrun him and he's gaining on me fast. I slow and turn to face his rapidly approaching body an axe in one hand and a knife in the other. I throw the axe and he ducks under it and smiles, his sword withdrawn. He slows to a stop and we begin to circle one another our eyes fixed on each other. His are bright piercing blue, mud is matted in his bright red hair and he's dripping wet. He has a deep cut on the left side of his cheek and blooded knuckles. He seems to have fared pretty good, better than me at least. I take a step forward and he steps back one pace, he smiles at me it could almost be genuinely apologetic but I have my doubts. He lunges and I block his sword and they clatter together in fast precise motions and I almost feel like I'm back in District Two training. I sharp knick across my cheek with his sword brings me back to reality, I'm not training, this is a life or death situation, so I stop blocking his advances and begin to push back with all the force I can muster. My axe clashing against his sword violently, I grit my teeth and swing again and again. With each block I feel the urge to cry out in frustration, I bring the axe down hard against his sword and kick him hard in the shin. He stumbles back with a cry of outrage, brushes the hair from his eyes and tackles me to the floor. We roll around in the dirt and he grasps his hands around my neck and presses hard against my esophagus. I struggle against his vice grip and kick at him, feeling my lungs begin to burn. I manage to free a leg and knock him hard in the groin and he rolls off of me releasing his deadly hold from my neck. I roll onto my stomach coughing and looking for a weapon. A large stick is just a few feet from my finger tips so I crawl over to it and scramble back to my feet, using the stick for support. He turns to me his face is bright red it almost matches his hair and I swing the stick which split's into two as it connects with his forehead. He falls back the floor, and I quickly retrieve my fallen axe. I approach his still body and I'm about to plunge the axe into his skull when he pulls on my injured ankle and I topple back. He takes my axe which has fallen to my side and raises it and brings it down with a dull thud, I roll away just in time but sleeve of my jacket gets pinned to the ground. He turns to me and I kick my feet in attempt to keep him from pinning me to the floor again, I struggle to remove the axe from the mud, as his hands close once again over my throat. His face is bright red as the veins in his forehead pulse. I spit at him but this only seems to make his grip tighter, I manage to release my other hand and claw at his right-eye, I wonder if that's how he got the scare in the first place? I dig my filthy nails into his face and with all the strength I can muster and pull the axe from the ground. I fall back, the boy from Twelve finishes rubbing the mud and saliva from his face and turns to me his eyes wild. I throw the axe and it embeds itself into the boy's forehead. He crashes down the bank and into the fast following river. I crumple to the floor tears streaming down my dirt ridden face clutching my knees to my chest. I'm not sure how long I sit there but by the time I have calmed down the sun is already beginning to set. I slowly get to my feet my hands still shaking as I begin to make my way back to my belongings which are scattered here and there. I should be more alert, but I feel too weak and defeated to keep an eye out for other tributes.

I find a tree and settle down just as the faces of the fallen tributes appear in the night sky. I hope to see Sagittaria's face but I know in my heart she's probably going to be in the top three. Ky, the boy from District 6 face appears in the sky, he was the one I didn't recognize today and I remember he was part of the trio I ambushed today, and then the girl Juniper from District 7 face appears, she must have died at the hands of one of the other tributes earlier today. I frown at the face of Blye, the female tribute from District 10, she was also part of the trio I had ambushed today, but I can't have killed both of them! After the Capitol anthem finishes I close my eyes but the sky doesn't darken, and I feel the light of the sky pressing against my closed eyes. The Capitol seal still shines bright in the sky when our announcer's voice fills the arena.

"Attention tributes, there will be a feast tomorrow morning at the Cornucopia there is only one prize. This prize will increase your chances of winning the games. Thank you and may the odds be ever in your favour." I swallow hard, I have no idea where I am in this forest, and how am I meant to find my way back there in the dark? Forget sleep, there aren't many of us left from my calculations there must be at least four or five of us left. I clamber quickly down from the tree and set off into the dark.


	17. Chapter 17 – Kill Them All

**Chapter 17 – Kill Them All**

Slowly, very slowly I limp toward the clearing. I can see the glinting gold of the Cornucopia ahead and it spurs me to walk a little faster.

"I can do this, I can do this, I can do this." I whisper under my breath, my body screams exhaustion and I feel like collapsing to the ground and never moving again. I peer around check the corner to look for danger, the coast seems clear but I don't dash towards the Cornucopia yet. I have two throwing axe's, one knife and a syringe of snake venom at my disposal, however I can't run very fast and I'm tired from walking throughout the night.

After a long while of waiting I spot Wren, the boy from District seven. He dashes out of the tree line and into the Cornucopia, I curse as he emerges unhurt running towards me. Has he seen me? I wonder, he isn't looking directly at me, he's just running as fast as he can. I hear shouting as Wren runs right passed my hiding spot, and an arrow lodges itself into the tree behind me with a load thud. I sit as still as a statue, listening at the pounding feet of the pursuing tributes. I'm guessing it's Sagittaria and Cy, because their faces weren't in the sky last night. As soon as the pounding of their feet disappear I dash from my hiding spot and run to the Cornucopia, inside it is filled with a clean water, hot food and weapons. I pick up a few axes and quickly refill my water canteens and look longingly at the hot food. What if it's a trap? None of the other tributes seem to have touched it, oh but it looks so nice. I set my backpack down tentatively and grab a few things from the table my mouth watering.

"Hey!" I hear a call from outside the Cornucopia. I see Cy running towards me his sword and shield raised. I quickly pull my backpack over my arm and dash out of the Cornucopia, my backpack clanking with every footfall. I reach the bridge into the city and Cy tackles me to the floor, I roll over clutching my chest. He hovers over me, the sword just grazing my throat and I gulp. "Sagittaria says she wants to kill you herself." He says quietly, panting his sword still at my throat. "Relieve yourself of your weapons and put your hands above your head." He says. I stand slowly and let my knife fall to the ground with a clatter and quickly pull the sheath of axes off over my head and place them carefully to the ground. "Good…now turn back to me and stay where you are." He continues his eyes bright with anticipation.

"Why not kill me now?" I ask raising my eyebrow at him. He frowns at me for a moment not taking his eyes off me. He's definitely too smart to be distracted by small talk. He ignores my question.

"How long is she going to be?" I moan, we've been standing here for at least half-an-hour and after standing on my injured leg for this long has made it start to throb. "Can I sit down?" I ask beginning to sit.

"No!" He snaps his eyes burning. I smile at him and his face turns into a frown. "Why are you smiling?" He asks suddenly. I shrug my shoulders, my eyes fixed on his face.

"I'm smiling because you're Sagittaria's lap dog." It's the first time I've smiled in awhile and it feels weird to be using the muscles again, in fact it's been awhile since two or three days since I've spoken to anyone. "Why not kill me now and get it over with?" I ask rolling my eyes at him.

"Do you have a death wish?" He asks curiously. I ponder for a moment and then nod before answering.

"Well, I'm in agony right now, something to stop the pain would be comforting and the only quick solution would be if I died." I say shrugging. A small smile creeps onto his face for a moment as I indicate my injured leg.

"It must be painful." He says, the smile fading from his face, he looks as if he's about to kneel down and look at the wound and then suddenly realises the situation and doesn't bother.

"Are you like, in love with her or something?" I ask suddenly. He shakes his head, anger fills his face but his cheeks flush bright pink.

"No, of course not!" Cy objects, but it's a very unconvincing retort and I laugh.

"You know she's going to kill you right?" I exclaimed a smile tugging at my lips. He gives me a look of pure loathing, probably because he knows I'm right, but he doesn't bother to argue.

I hear a shout from the trees, Cy turns to see who has made the sound, I take the only chance I have and lunged at him, knocking the sword from his hand and kicking it away with my feet. I wrestle with him, his fingers curl like claws into my injured arm and yell in pain. I writhe and kick, trying to unbalance him. We roll over and over until we are close to the edge of the bridge. I peer down into the rushing water, my breathing heavy and I kick Cy in the groin. He rolls off of me and I scrabble to my feet, and grab my backpack I hear Sagittaria call, she can't be passed the Cornucopia yet. Rummaging quickly through my bag I find the needle with the snake's venom. I knee Cy in the stomach and he doubles over in pain, I plunge the needle into the exposed skin on Cy's neck and I run into the maze of the City.

After running for about ten minutes this way and that through the deserted streets I stop, my ribs are burning and my ankle and forearm scream in agony, it's a sign that I need to stop and rest. I collapse to the ground a feel my ankle, it's still really swollen and all this running and walking can't be doing it any good. My right arm is beginning to ache but I've ran out bandages and exposing it to the air would most likely cause infection. I should have grabbed a medical kit at the Cornucopia. After awhile of just sitting in the open I stand as I have obviously not been pursued. I spot an old bike lying on the ground about 100 yards away, picking it up I very slowly begin to peddle. The squeak of the wheels as they turn is ear splitting, and Sagittaria or Wren could probably hear me coming from miles off and the venom I injected into Cy will probably render him useless. The bike relieves the pressure of my body from my ankle and although I'm still using it to pedal the pain isn't as bad as walking on it. I keep to the middle of the road, just in case something attacks from the alleys of the buildings, slowing when I see the bridge a few blocks down and dumping the bike back down I duck down an alley my knife ready for anything hiding in it. Nothing!

Running to the edge of the bridge I kneel behind the steel and catch my breath. Still nothing, this as unnerving, it would be much better if I knew where Sagittaria or Wren was…thinking about it I didn't hear the boom of the cannon, does that mean Cy is still alive? It's not like I knocked him unconscious, I thought the venom would have killed him by now, I can only assume that Cy is still alive and that is where Sagittaria is but what about Wren? I know he ran off into the wood, but he is probably close by in the tree line somewhere. Instead of heading over the bridge I slump down and begin to dig into my little feast I had grabbed at the Cornucopia. I have a feeling the end is near and the food won't keep long anyway. I saver the taste of the food, licking the grease from my finger's, wiping it over my already filthy attire which is caked in mud, blood and now food.

I jerk awake slashing the knife this way and that in case someone is there. I bird peck at the crumbs on the floor and I peer up at the pink glow of the sky. The sun is almost set before I hear anything unusual. The rhythmic clop of hooves, I gulp as a huge minotaur's silhouette appears in front of the last rays of sun. A scream catches in my throat, wasting no time I run across the bridge towards the cornucopia. I am out in the open field when Wren appears from the cover of the trees a spear poised to throw, but he stops dead in his tracks his eyes widening as the beast hurtles towards us, it's nostrils flaring.

"RUN!" I shout, and he does. He runs back into the cover of the trees and I dive in after him. I clamber up a tree clumsily, my hands throbbing with multiple splitters. I try to calm my breathing as the minotaur's body appears below me. Suddenly an arrow pierces the minotaur's arm and it roar's with rage and turns to head in the direction the arrow was shot, Sagittaria is obviously close by. I clamber down to a lower branch my eyes adjusting to the gradual darkness. I see Wren rushing after it, his spear in hand. He throw's it and it lodges into the minotaur's calf. I jump down and pull two axes from my sheath and follow after Wren. Sagittaria shoots in arrow into its right eye and it lets out another roar of agony. I throw my axe which embeds itself into the minotaur's torso. Cy appears, he is pale and clammy looking, his hear wet with sweat. He jabs at the minotaur with his sword, Cy sways slightly, looking sick and off balance. Wren retrieves his spear and jabs at the minotaur again and again, Sagittaria is shots arrows from a low branch just out of the minotaur's range. I consider killing Sagittaria right there while her focus is on the half-man half-bull. Then I look at Wren who is built like a bull himself. It would be better to kill him first but then I will have two District Four tributes to face. Either way I'm at a loss. I pull the axe from the minotaur's torso and thrust it into its neck, but it's almost impenetrable it barely makes a dent. The minotaur charges at me and I dive away, it turns quickly heading back towards Wren and Cy. Wren throws his spear which lodges itself down the beast's throat, and it slumps to the ground unmoving. I stare at the beast in shock, peering at each of the other tributes faces. Unsure what to do next?

"Is it dead?" Cy pants peering from Wren to me. Wren pulls the spear from the minotaur's mouth and pierces Cy through the chest without so much as blinking. Cy lets out an exasperate gasp, clutching the shaft with both his hands and as if in slow motion falls to the ground his eyes glistening. I stumble back as Sagittaria lets out a cry and shoots her last two arrows, she must be blinded by rage because the first arrow misses and the second hit's him in the shoulder but he doesn't so much as flinch. He pulls the spear from Cy's body, he isn't dead yet but there is no way to save him. Sagittaria jumps from the tree and picks up Cy's sword, her eyes flash to me and I know she want's me to help take him down. Wren doesn't move, his eyes fixed on Sagittaria, I carefully raise my axe, my eyes flitting from her to Wren. The cannon booms above us, and we know Cy is dead. Sagittaria dashes at Wren dodging the spear, I could just watch but if Wren lives he'll over power me. Wren knock's Sagittaria to the ground with the back of his hand and I lunge forward my axe raised, and throw. It lodges it's into Wren's back and he doubles over. Sagittaria beneath him, he wraps his hands around her throat but his eyes fix on me, his face pained. Sweat forms of his brow and blood slowly trickles from his mouth. Sagittaria kicks at him rolling out from under him, he staggers to his feet my axe still embedded in his back and Sagittaria retrieves Cy's sword plunging it into his stomach, her eyes alight with rage and then she turns to me.


	18. Chapter 18 – The First Mistake

** Chapter 18 – The First Mistake **

I stare at the girl stood before me, her eyes are burning with anger and hatred, she holds Cy's sword which is dripping with Wren's crimson blood. I grip my axe, it's my last weapon and I hold it tightly in my hand for reassurance. Sagittaria stares at me intently and I bow my to her a sign of respect before I assuming a fighting stance. My feet shoulder-width apart and my knees slightly bent clenching my teeth. My heart in pounding in my chest, I can no longer feel the pain of any of my injuries as my body fills with adrenaline. This is it, the final battle. Tonight, I will live or I will die trying.

As I anticipated Sagittaria lunges forward and the sword makes contact with my axe. I grit my teeth as she pulls back and I parry, holding my axe horizontally, she attacks again and again. We move in unison, calculating each other's moves over and over. Her blade connect with my axe one last time, both our weapons fly through the air and land a few feet away. Too distracted she catapults herself at me, and we tumble to the ground with a hard thud. Sagittaria bashes both my ears with her palms and a ringing fills my ears. She scrambles off me in search of a weapon, and I take the chance to stagger unsteadily to my feet. I clench my teeth, blinking. Sagittaria was launching herself at me a small rock in hand, she manages to bash my forehead and I crumple to the floor. Blood leaks slow and thick down my face, and my head spins, the feeling of nausea overwhelming me. Why wasn't Sagittaria getting this over quickly? I suppose she relishes the idea of killing me and wants to enjoy my pain. I stagger towards my axe, from the corner of my eye I see Sagittaria pick up her sword.

I go on the offensive, she parries my attack with a simple brush of her blade, and I swing again and again with the axe, my footing unsteady. Sagittaria laughs with amusement, countering my attacks with ease, rage feels me and I try to trip her but to no avail.

"You've had the chance to kill me, why didn't you do it?" I inquire through gritted teeth as her sword clashes against my axe once more. She gives me an evil sneer and jabs the blunt end of her sword into the left ribcage. I stumble to the floor, releasing my axe and clutching my side in agony. Sagittaria towers over me, the sword blade resting against my throat and I gulp. This is it, I think to myself closing my eyes and then I hear Sagittaria laugh.

"Because, Emery. The Hunger Games is entertainment and I want my games to have one of the most exciting endings Panem has ever seen." She says "Is this my final battle? Is this how I will be remembered? Sagittaria, the girl from District 4 who's enemy accepted death without a fight." Rage begins to feel her and she presses the blade harder, I feel a warm liquid trickle down either side of my neck, but it's not enough to kill me. "I WANT YOU TO GO DOWN FIGHTING!" She screams at me, lifting the sword away from my neck and stepping away from me. I sit up, wincing slightly.

"Well come on, pick up a weapon and fight like a proper tribute." Sagittaria says her eyes a little with anticipation. I stagger over to my axe and bend down to pick it up, without taking my eyes off of Sagittaria. She has given me a second chance, this was her first mistake.

I stand, readying my stance one last time. I breathe in and out trying to calm my hammering heart, the pain on my injuries seems to subside as adrenaline pumps through my body. "Until the end!" Sagittaria says with a gleeful smile.

"Until the end." I nod in confirmation. That is her second mistake. I step towards her and jump swinging the axe towards her and she jabs the sword, it embeds itself just above my left thigh, at the same time my axe splices into her right arm. I hear a gasp, I'm not sure if it's my own or hers and we both crumple to the muddy floor. I peer at her, through a hazy fog. Black seeps into my vision and sounds ceases to exist.

I open my eyes and my heart sinks a little, I am still in the arena. I turn ever so slowly and see Sagittaria crawling towards the axe just a few feet away. I see the blood trail that follows behind her. She needs medical help or she'll die. Turning her back on the enemy is her third and final mistake. There is no honour in killing someone who's back is turned to you, but sometimes honour can't your life. I pull the sword from my wound, with a scream of agony. I almost feel like I'm going to pass out again. Sagittaria turns at the sound of my agony, I aim, and throw. The sword plunges into the back of Sagittaria's head. I hear the boom on the canon and I begin to cry, because of the elation that this hell is over, from the pain, from the loss of so many lives, I cry because of what I have done and finally because I'm going home.


	19. Chapter 19 – One Step Closer to Home

**Chapter 19 – One Step Closer to Home**

My eyes feel heavy as I squint to open them against the harsh, blinding light that presses against my vision.

"Ah, good you're awake." A disembodied voice says, I try to sit up and realise with horror that I can't feel the rest of my body below the neck. A sudden feeling of panic catches in my throat and I try to let out a cry, but it's obstructed by a mask which helping me to breathe.

I find the will to open my eyes and turn my head slowly to where I think the voice came from. I hear the steady beat of a machine beside my bed. It's monitoring my heart rate. "Emery, Emery can you hear me?" the voice asks again, it's a soft female voice with a Capitol air to it. I nod my head ever so slightly to indicate I can hear her. A young woman appears in my line of vision, beaming down at me. She has brilliant green eyes and purple hair which is tied back into a bun, and gleaming white teeth, I can only tell because she smiles so much. She is wearing a long white lab coat which means she must be a medic. "Okay Emery, I'm going to remove your breathing apparatus, do you think you're okay breathing by yourself?" the medic asks kindly. I nod again and she pulls the mask from over my head and places it beside the bed I lay immobilized in. My nose, throat and mouth feel like sandpaper and my voice comes out hoarse and raspy.

"Water." Is all I am able to manage, she picks up a jug of water and pours it into a glass before adding a straw. She places it tentatively to my lips and I drink thirstily. "Thank you." I say finally giving the medic a weak smile. "How long have a been here?" I ask curiously, peering at my surroundings. It is a small box-like room. It has no windows and the door is almost invisible again the stark, white walls.

"Ten days." The medic answers with a smile.

"Am…Am, Am I paralyzed?" I ask, my voice catching in my throat.

"Temporarily, you were put into a medically induced coma as your injuries were so severe. You'll regain the feeling in your body as soon as the effects of the medication wear off. The lump that had formed in my throat fades and I breathe a sigh of relief. I am not paralyzed forever.

I didn't mean to fall asleep, but I wake with a start, wiping the sleep from my eyes. There are no machines beside my bed now, just a jug of clear water and an empty glass. I freeze for a moment lifting my hands in front of me, wiggling my fingers slowly. I frown at my nails, which have never looked so perfect in all my life, they are flawless and smooth like they have never been used to wield a weapon. I peer down at my new skin, it must be new because there is not a scar or blemish in sight. My skin feels like satin. I bring my hand up to my hair which is silky smooth; all of the knots have been brushed out.

Suddenly tears well up in my eyes and I have no idea why? Maybe it's because all those scars represented the hard work I had put into become a tribute, that my whole sense of self has been stripped away and replaced. Sure your cells replace themselves all the time, but your scars never disappear…until now. Now all my defeats and successes have been erased from my body for good. I can still visualize them in my mind.

I trace my finger over my right thigh, where my biggest scar had been. Ava and I had been sparring with one another, usually with the intention to harm one another at least. I was sixteen, she and I were fighting with daggers, but most of the time partaking in hand-to-hand combat. I remember that I parried too late and she slashed at my leg, the blade cutting deep into my thigh. I stood there for a moment too stunned by what had happened to react. Then I remember a searing pain shooting through my leg and then clasping to the floor and clutching my right thigh, pressing hard as blood covered my fingers and the floor beneath me.

"Well hello Emery, how are you doing this morning?" It's the same nurse I saw before I passed out. I sit up quickly crossing my legs and smiling warily at her.

"I'm fine." I say testing my voice, it's back to normal now. "I feel so different, so unlike myself." I continue quietly, speaking more to myself than to her. She giggles a little and places a tray on top of my table.

"I imagine you would, new skin can often take getting use to." I stare at her for a moment and then quickly avert my gaze, hoping she hadn't noticed and thought I was being rude. "Eat up, you have a big evening a head of you." She says turning and walking back out of my room.

I pick the knife and fork up tentatively and cut into a salmon steak and popping a small piece into my mouth, chewing slowly. I can hardly manage a few mouthfuls before I begin to feel sick, my stomach is obviously still too delicate to handle such lavish food right now. As I set down my cutlery Cathal enters without a word, his face calm and collected.

"No congratulations!" I say grinning at him, he gives me a small uncomfortable smile and just stares at me.

"You don't look like you." He says finally, his eyes fixed on my face.

"Is it bad?" I say feeling my face, it still feels much the same but smoother.

"It's not bad Emery, I just got use to seeing the natural you. But this ground zero, Captiol base is just fine too." He says with a hint of a smile. "Besides, after a few months you'll look more like you…unless you want any of those barbaric Captiol surgeries." He says, I laugh and he laughs a long with me.

"Yeah, I was thinking diamonds in crusted all over my body and turning my skin purple." I say casually, he raises his eyebrows at me and smiles.

"I think purple would look good on you." He says and we both burst into laughter.

"What are you two guffawing about?" A stern voice says, we both abruptly stop laughing and turn to the woman. Her eyes crinkle in a warm smile as she approaches my bed.

"Azaria." Cathal says standing.

"Cathal." Azaria says nodding at him curtly. "I would like to speak with Emery alone, if I may?" She asks fixing her unnatural green eyes on me. Cathal nods leaving the room without a backward glance at me. "That was quite an exciting Hunger Games this year, one for the books." She begins, taking a seat where Cathal had just been sat.

"To be honest, it's all a bit of a blur." I say rubbing my forehead absently. She nods, fixing me with knowing eyes.

"You'll be reliving the highlight of the games tonight, how do you feel about that?" She asks curiously. A knot forms in my stomach. I know I would prefer not to relive the games, but I don't tell Azaria this, but I think she can tell by my silence what I'm thinking. "You need to act like a victor when you go out there tonight." She says quietly, taking hold of my hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Tonight is going to be hard, but just keep up a victor façade and it will be over before you know it." She continues, I nod unable to think of what to say. She must have seen countless District two victors through the years, most must have been as scared as I am, more even. "Just remember to act victorious, proud and thankful to all your supporters." She says standing, she looks down at me and I feel small and venerable under her stern gaze. She leaves me alone and a pit forms in my stomach, how will I watch a recap of the games without breaking down?

My prep team bustle into my room a few hours later, there is not much work to be done as my skin is flawless and my nails perfect. They add make-up to my face which only takes ten minutes at the most. Azaria appears with a dress beaming at me. It is a short white dress, that cuts off just above my knee. A white cape flows behind, attaching to two golden bangles on each of my wrists. Two gold strips cover my chest and I wear my token necklace and a tiara of golden leaves on my head.

Cathal puts his hand on my shoulder and I flinch away from his touch.

"It's okay, it's only me." He says soothingly. I relax a little peering out into the crowd from behind the stage curtain. "Are you nervous?" Cathal asks quitely in my ear, I nod without turning to face him. Tiberius is on stage already, my prep team are cheering, smiling and waving at the crowd, bowing. Then Azaria is introduced to the stage, Tiberius asks about my outfit but she just acts coy and smiles pleasantly at the crowd before her. Cosmo then appears on stage, his usual bubbly self and finally Cathal is introduced to the stage. The crowd applaud, he has been one of the Capitol's favourite victor's for awhile and with yet another victor under his belt, he is the best mentor known to the games so far. The cheering subsides, and my heart begins to beat a little faster.

"That's right folks, we're about to meet our newest victor!" Tiberius says loudly. "Please welcome the wonderful, vicious, Emery Hallows!" He says and the crowd goes insane as I enter onto the stage. The lights and blinding and I wave to the crowd, grinning from ear to ear. I am shown to the victor's chair. It's ornate silver, it doesn't look comfortable but I take a seat and turn to Tiberius, who is grinning at me. I try to make myself comfortable, the whole event usually lasts about three hours. The crowd quiets down and the stage goes dark, I know they will be filming my reaction, periodically flashing to my face during the highlights. I grip the metal chair for support as the Capitol seal appears on screen.

The first hours comprises of all the events before the arena, including my being chosen to represent District 2, then the chariots and my interview. The first event's in the arena, show a detailed coverage of the bloodbath at the Cornucopia. I watch as the two tributes from District five are slaughtered by Saxon and Rylance. It shock's me slightly, I remember viewing Rylance as the weak link in our pack. So many deaths, I notice my mouth is open in awe and I quickly close it.

I watch as they follow the two District eleven siblings, I remember I managed to stab a knife into his thigh, I most of caught the artery because he bleeds to death in minutes. The whole scene is horrifying as his sister breaks down and cuts her throat with the knife I used to kill her brother. A lump forms in my throat and I blink furiously to keep back any tears, but I don't look away.

The scenes flick to Sagittaria and Cy, and then back to me as I battle the snake in the marsh. Sagittaria and Cy find Wren and Juniper, Sagittaria shoots Juniper in both lets. Wren escapes and leaves Juniper in the hands of Sagittaria and Cy. Cy pulls the arrows from the girls legs, holding his sword to her neck so she stay's trembling on the floor, his foot resting on the small of her back. That's when Sagittaria shoot's her in the back of the head.

We then follow the red haired boy from District twelve, he has made a small alliance with two other tributes. Ky from District six and Blye from ten. The knife comes out of nowhere and hit's Blye in the eye, the scene changes to me dashing from behind the bushes and then switches back to the scene with William, Ky and Blye. Blye is curled over in pain, the knife protruding from her eye. Ky pulls the knife from her eye and without blinking he jabs the knife into her chest, not once, not twice but three times. His teeth gritted as he pull the knife from her chest and lets her body float way, down the river. That's when William turns on Ky and plunges a sword through his back and he falls, face first into the river.

Finally the show our final battle, and the film ends with my crying. The crowd cheers and I smile trying to feel proud, but re-watching all these death makes me feel empty inside. The lights lift and all I can do is smile. The Capitol anthem plays again and President Greene appears on stage, followed by a young Capitol girl in a flowing white dress and white gloves. On a cushion is a golden crown. President Greene places the crown on top of my head and smiles pleasantly at me and kisses my hand before waves to the crowd. Tiberius wait's for the crowd the settle, before starting my interview.

"So Emery, how are you doing now the Games are over?" Tiberius says, his hand holds mine and I smile as pleasantly as I can at him.

"Fine." I say quickly, Tiberius looks a little disappointed with the answer. "Really well actually, I've manage to catch up on some well needed sleep." This isn't a total lie, I've been in a medically induced coma for ten days, and a drug induced state for another few.

"Yes, you seemed to be lacking that in the arena, things seemed to kick of pretty fast this year." He says, I nod. Most games can span up to several weeks. These games just lasted over a week or so. "What would you say was your favourite moment in the arena?" He says, I try not to flinch at the question, it's one that is asked to every tribute.

"Um." Is all I can manage, talking about myself is not a strong suit for me. "I would probably say, The Cornucopia, it was so exhilarating." I say, which isn't quite a lie either.

"So tell me, your injuries are all gone now. Which was the worst one you received?" I want to say my mind, because I know I will never be the same after what I've been through, I don't think anyone could be, unless they're insane!

"For me, it was my leg would. The one Sagittaria gave me." I say thinking back.

"And why was that?" Tiberius asks curiously.

"Well, because it was the first injury and it really slowed me down and weakened me so much so, that surviving was made that much harder." Tiberius nods and gives my hand another squeeze.

"Emery, tell me what went through your mind when you realised it was just you and Sagittaria left?" I pause for a moment, trying to remember back to the battle.

"I remember feeling defeated, ready to welcome death, ready for the pain to end." I say calmly. "I wanted so much to die in that moment." I continue fixing my eyes on Cathal, he is stood behind the camera, his arms folded.

"And yet here you are Emery, why do you think that is?" Tiberius asks quietly. I laugh and it almost seems malicious.

"Because she made the mistake of not killing me there and then." I say amused, Tiberius laughs and the crowd cheer, I hadn't realised until then that the crowd was silent. Tiberius thanks me for my interview and the cameras shut off. I let out a sigh of relief as the microphone is removed. "Wonderful job." Tiberius says letting go of my hand. I smile at him and thank him.

Before I know I am being driven thought the streets, in a car with tinted black windows ready to board the train home. I let our a sigh of relief and think of home.


	20. Chapter 20 – Homecoming

**Chapter 20 – Homecoming**

I stare out of the window, the train journey back home to District Two will be a quiet one compared to the one coming here. Cathal enters the dining room and takes a seat beside me, he doesn't say anything for a moment which makes the silence awkward. I shift uncomfortably my eyes not leaving the window as the scenery flashes by.

"So, how do you feel Emery?" Cathal finally asks quietly, I don't answer straight away and I feel like shouting at him. How does he think I feel, proud that I've killed so many innocent people or happy to be alive? "Honestly you can tell me, I know what you're going through." He continues softly. A lump forms in my throat and suddenly words begin to spill from my mouth, all my thoughts and feeling that I've been holding back whilst putting on the façade of a glorious victor.

"When I signed-up for this I never expected to feel so torn and empty." I begin my voice catching as I try to hold back anger and pain. "I thought it would be an honour, and to the honest in the beginning it was…I've trained for this my whole life, so why don't I feel like a whole person anymore?" I continue body shaking as I clench and unclench my fists. I'm afraid if I don't ball them up I might smash something. Cathal just nods, his expression knowing, he doesn't need to give me empty comforting words because he knows it won't help.

"The only thing you can do is try and tell yourself all those tributes deaths were in self-defense." Cathal says his eyes fixed on my face, probably trying to read me. I stare at him for a long while, unblinking, the rage burning in me subsiding a little.

"But it wasn't…" I say finally my eyes averting from his. "I thought the academy was teaching me how to survive." I continue quietly. "In fact they just made a murderer…when I killed the first tribute, I was pleased with myself." I say my eyes fixed on my feet, too ashamed of myself to look at him. "I even enjoyed the thrill of it, the bloodbath was exhilarating and the mere possibility of dying was such an adrenaline rush. But when we finally settled down for the first night, I felt guilt begin to slowly overcome me, at first it was easy to forget about it. But now that I don't have to survive anymore, now outside the arena…it's beginning to suffocate me." My voice is shaking again and tears prick on the edge of my eyelids and I don't try to hide them like the victor Emery would. I embrace them to show Cathal that I feel remorseful for the acts I have committed.

"Emery." Cathal says slowly, I lift my head and he fixes me with a pained expression and lets out a sigh. "You never stop surviving the games." He says his voice empty of emotion. "You'll relive it in your dreams, and if that's not bad enough The Capitol makes you relive it every year for the rest of your life." He continues. My mouth feels dry as his words sink in.

"So…so this feeling will never truly go?" I ask my heart sinking. "How do you deal with it?" I inquire, I'm not sure if that's too much of a personal question so I look back out the window. I can see the large nut built into the mountain and I stand, my longing for home intensifying as we draw nearer. I turn back to see Cathal begin to exit the train car.

"I don't." He says simply without looking back at me.

The train door opens and the cool mountain breeze fills my nostrils. Camera's instantly turn towards me and I put on a big grin, waving at the cheering crowd, who are applauding, cheering my name and whistling. The noise is almost as deafening as the crowd in The Capitol, I stare out among the sea of faces but I can't seem to pick out Hephaestus, my father or to my dismay Maverick.

I am handed flowers, by a young girl who is probably about eight years old. She beams at me her eyes in awe, as if I'm special. I don't feel special, in fact I feel so a lone in this sea of people I search for one face that makes me feel stronger, Cathal. He stands just a few feet away grinning from ear to ear as if the conversation we had in the train car never happened. He spots me staring at him and pulls me towards him and the interviews.

"So Emery, how does it feel to be another tribute added to Cathal's ever growing victor count?" The interviewer asks grinning. She has bright green contacts in her eyes, that make my eyes water just looking at them so, I look at Cathal who laughs and nods at me to speak.

"Um…" I begin unsure of really what to say, I had been told all the interviews would be about me. "Well you can only be taught from the best, it feels great that I've had the chance to work with such a great victor and mentor." I say smiling. The woman smiles kisses me and Cathal on both cheeks as another group of people appear to interview me. The rest of the interviews are all about me, how I felt in certain aspects, people tell me their favourite moments and I smile and nod. Once the media is bored of me I follow Cathal through the still packed town square, I see a few familiar faces, they grin and wave at me calling my name but I just turn away too exhausted to greet anyone else. Peacekeepers form a block around us. A peacekeeper clasps his hand in mine I turn unable to see who it under their white armor, I pull it away quickly and move ahead of them.

The Victor's village is only a place I have ever dreamed of living since a young age. When we arrive the peacekeepers lock the gates, people have followed us up to the village. I remember doing the same over previous years, the constant shoving and pushing to get a look at the victor to even touch them. Now I see why citizens are kept locked out of the Victor Village.

"You'll get use to it." Cathal says amused, he's probably noticed me staring back at the crowd still chanting my name. "You're their new hero, you will be for the next year or so until a new victor comes along." I recall my awe when seeing the victor's and hoping to one day be in their place. The reality of the situation has definitely not lived up to my expectations. There are only two peacekeepers following after Cathal and I know, I peer around the village. It's filled with lush green grass and a cobble foot path down the middle which branches off to each mansion. We reach Cathal's house and he turns to smile at me, a sudden flush or worry fills me and I resist the urge to clutch onto him like a young child. I keep on the Emery the victor's brave face and bid him goodnight. I am then escorted to a mansion five doors down from Cathal's.

I slowly make my way up the steps and push open the front door. The large hall is dark, but I don't bother trying to find the light switch. My footsteps echo in the large empty mansion and my heart begins to race. Where are my family? Why didn't they greet me at the station? Is something wrong, I head into another room which what appears to be the kitchen and sit down at the oak table, burying my head in my arms and let out all of my emotions. At first I cry, but the crying turns into aggressive anger. I throw and kick things they are supposedly now my property, but this isn't my home this is a strange place. As my anger subsides I sit back down and stare out of the window which looks out towards the mountain range.

I hear the door open and close and I quickly duck behind the table, since the games I've been on edge. I grab a shard of broken glass and hold it at the ready and the light flicks on.

"Hey dad, I think we've been burgled." I hear a voice say. I stand of quickly and launch myself at the tall man and wrap my arms tightly around him never wanting to let go. "What the…EMERY!" Hephaestus says surrounding me in his strong arms and I begin to sob again.

"Where were you!" I sob into his chest clutching at his back. "You weren't there to meet me at the station, I thought you were dead." I continue chocking every now and then. He rubs my back soothingly before setting me down in a chair and pulling up one opposite me.

My father wheels himself into the kitchen grinning at me. I give him a fleeting hug before turning back to Hephaestus and gazing at him.

"We didn't go to the train station because we would have never got through, what with dad being in a wheelchair and all." Hephaestus says with a small smile. "Besides Emery, you've made your way back from the Academy loads of times, beside we only saw you leave about three weeks ago. You usually spent half the year and the Academy so it's not much different." He said shrugging, he looks at be apologetically glancing at my father and back at me. I know what he meant my father had decided he wasn't going, so Hephaestus couldn't come either.

"It's okay." I say smiling at him reassuringly. "You're right, I've made the trip loads of times. Just we've never lived in the center of District Two before." I say.

"We've been here a week…a soon as you were lifted out of that arena peacekeepers came and ordered us to move." My father says his voice raspy and hoarse. "Bloody peacekeepers didn't give us a say so." He sniffs and takes a swig of liquor. I stand, suddenly feeling awkward in the unfamiliar environment.

"I'm going to go to bed, I'm tired after the long journey." I say warily my father waves me off but Hephaestus follows me out into the hall and following after me up the staircase. Our little house near the stone mines didn't have stairs, in fact the house was made up of only three rooms, the bedroom, the bathroom and the living area which contained the kitchen and living area. Hephaestus and I shared the bedroom when I came home whilst dad slept in his arm chair. I would have been in awe of the mansion, had I not spent a week in The Capitol, compared to the rooms in the Training Center it was quite bare.

"I wanted to come collect you from the station." Hephaestus says suddenly, as we begin to make our way down an long dark hall. "Dad hasn't stopped talking about how proud he is of you since the Reaping…but you know what he's like." Hephaestus continues his eyes crinkled and I can tell he's smiling. "This is your room…it's the biggest in the house, I thought…you know, that you've earned it. We're only living here because of you." He says putting his hand on my shoulder and squeezing it. I smile at him and pull him into a hug. "You know, you were one tough cookie right?" Hephaestus says chuckling but I don't laugh along with him, as much as I want to. I sigh, and unwrap my arms from him and look up at him and say.

"I wish I had never gone into that arena."


	21. Chapter 21 – Faces of the Fallen

**Chapter 21 – Faces of the Fallen**

I wake with a start, clutching my throat my breathing shallow. I wipe sweat from my forehead and let out a relieved sigh. It was just a nightmare, a low tapping sound fills my ears and I stand cautiously heading to the landing. The tapping is louder as I head down the stairs and into the hall. I grab the first potentially dangerous item I can find, which just happens to be a pencil and wrench open the door ready to attack. The person before me, stops me in my tracks.

"Hi…" Maverick says, giving me a shy smile. I lower the pencil and stare at him for a moment too stunned to speak. I'm not sure if I want to hug him or attack him. I decide to slap him instead.

"OUCH!" He cries out clutching his hand to his cheek. "What was that for?" He asks rubbing it absently.

"You weren't there!" I reply through gritted teeth. "You weren't there to meet me at the train station!" I continue, my hands begin to shake and I press so hard against the pencil that it snaps in half. He's expression looks puzzled as he begins to speak.

"Emery I-" I cut him off too angry to hear his excuse and I feel my face flush with anger.

"I return home after the worst experience of my life and there was no one. I was surrounded by strangers. No one could be bothered to make the journey." I say bitterly, Maverick lets out an annoyed sigh, folding his arms across his chest.

"Emery…I was at the station." He says and I laugh because he must be lying. "Emery, you didn't see me because I was part of your guard." He says fixing me with a sincere stare. "I took your hand…you didn't know it was me." He continues bowing his head. "I couldn't say anything to you." I stare at him, remembering the peacekeeper who took my hand and I begin to laugh and he looks a bit taken aback.

"That was you!" I say through fits of giggles and a smile appears on his face. He lets out an amused laugh nodding.

"I should have figured you wouldn't know it was me." Maverick says and I nod the smile still on my face. This must be the first time I have smiled and it's been genuine. "You're such dimwit!" I say amused. "I thought you were some weirdo trying to come on to me!" I say and be both begin to laugh again.

"Were you planning to attack me with that pencil?" He asks finally after we finish laughing. I look down at the pencil abandoned in two parts on the door step.

"I was planning to stab someone in the eye." I shrug, he raises an eyebrow at me and a perplexed look appears on his face.

"Why? Are you in trouble or something?" He asks confused.

"No, I've just been on edge since I got back." I reply my cheeks burning red, because now I think of it my fear is totally irrational.

"Um, anyway…" Maverick says clearing his throat. "The reason I came all the way here is because we're throwing you a little party up at the Academy." He says giving me a small smile.

"Oh, um sure..." I say bewildered.

"Great, I'll meet you outside the station around six?" He asks grinning at me. I nod and be hug before he jogs down the steps and down the cobble stone street.

I stand in front of the mirror my hair tided back in it's usual ponytail and a new dress I had to go and buy down in the market. I left my reaping dress in The Capitol and I didn't have anymore nice clothes to wear. When I went to the town square everyone just stared at me. Many approached to congratulated me and a lot of people offered me free products. All I could think is why they would do that when I have more money than they could earn in a lifetime? Most of the clothes in Two are mundane, there isn't much cause for nice clothes so I decided to buy some black trousers, brown boots and a white blouse.

"Hey, where are you off to?" Hephaestus calls as I reach for the door. I turn to see him jogging down the stairs grinning at me.

"A party up at the Academy…" I reply frowning at him. "Why do you want to know?" I ask curiously and he just shrugs.

"I worry about you." He says with a joking smile, I roll my eyes and turn to leave. "Emery!" He Hephaestus calls again and I turn back to him once more. "I really do worry about you." He says my seriously. I nod a give him a reassuring smile.

"I worry about you too, but I'll be fine, you don't have to worry anymore." He returns my smile and waves at me to go.

As I arrive at the train station I see a crowd of people hovering on the platform. At first I wonder if something bad has happened, but when a girl shouts and begins to point at me I realise that I am what they have been waiting for, word must have leaked about the party. Suddenly people begin to grab my hands and shake them, people pull me into hugs and tell me they love me, and they want to be just like and all I can do is thank them. It takes about twenty minutes for the crowd to finally leave and I spot Maverick leaning against a lamp post his arms folded in annoyance.

"Sorry!" I say quickly, a few people still linger their eyes fixed on me. Maverick peers over my shoulder at them and then back to me.

"It's okay…we missed our train but another will be along any minute." He says looking up at the clock. "You look nice." He says after a few minutes of silence, it feels weird begin around him again. I don't know why as I use to see him practically every hour of everyday.

"Thanks, I just bought it today as I had nothing nice to wear." I say quietly. The train arrives and we take a seat near the middle. Not long after we sit down two people recognise me and take a seat in front of us.

"Hello Emery." The youngish girl says smiling at me.

"Hi…" I say smiling at her politely.

"I voted for you as tribute, I knew you would win!" She begins excitedly; I flick my eyes quickly towards the boy beside her. His eyes have been fixed on me since we boarded the train.

"Thank you for voting for me." I reply quickly.

"Well, the next stop is ours…it was nice meeting you Emery!" She says brightly as the train begins to slow. I wave goodbye before turning to Maverick who looks like he's about to burst into laughter.

"The Emery I know would tell anyone like that to take a long walk off a short pier." Maverick says and I roll my eyes at him letting out an annoyed sigh. "I didn't expect it to be like this…" Maverick continues peering at me.

"Me either." I say with a small laugh.

I enter the Academy breathing in the familiar smell and I feel calm for the first time in a long time. I am home. As we enter the large gym all faces turn and a round of applause begins. My old head instructor appears beaming at me and clapping a hand on my shoulder.

"You have done your District proud." He says over the noise and I smile at him, I feel like I want to punch him for even putting my name forward. But then I think back to how naïve I was before the games, how naïve I still am. "What do you say about teaching the young kids here the basics?" He says grinning at me. I want to shout at him, and tell him that training kids to fight is wrong but the best years of my life have been spent in this place. This place was my home for so many years. I have to remember that the Academy is not just to train people for the games; it's getting the majority ready for a job as a peacekeeper or jobs in the nut. If I hadn't been voted as a tribute I would have volunteered along with many others.

"Sure, that would be great." I say shaking his hand.

After finally greeting old faces and new faces I find Maverick sat at a table joined by Toni, the girl who was also a potential tribute for last years games. I take a seat beside Maverick who takes a long sip from his cup. "Hi Toni." I say giving her a pleasant smile; she smiles back shyly before averting her eyes. "So, now you've graduated what are you doing?" I ask, feeling suddenly awkward. I never really knew her so I don't know why I feel compelled to try and make conversation.

"I'm a trainee in The Nut." She replies quietly. "We're not suppose to talk about it." She continues. They obviously picked her because she's not likely to talk about anything that happens there. I decide to leave Maverick and Toni to themselves, I wonder if anything is going on between them? The thought sparks a pang of jealousy within me and it maddens me even more that this bothers me.

"What are you all pissed about?" Says a deep voice from behind me, the voice is familiar but not someone I know well. I turn to see Titus, the tallest boy (or should I say man) in the room. "So, you're a victor now. How's that going for you?" Titus asks peering down at me. His father is District Two's first ever victor, I've never met his father.

"It's only been a few days…hard to say." I reply shrugging,

"Right, of course you're just getting use to it." He says giving me a wide grin and taking a swig from his cup.

"So, what are you up to now?" I ask casually, not wanting to talk about anything related to the games.

"Oh you know, just working with the Mayor." He replies shrugging. "But it's only temporary." He says with a small smile. I nod once again feeling awkward, I've never been very talkative and trying to make small talk feels strained. "Well, I'll see you around maybe?" He says obviously sensing I'm not planning to say anything else.

I close the door to my house as quietly as I can the light in the kitchen flicks on and Hephaestus appears in the hall.

"You're home early, how was the party?" He asks raising his eyebrows at me.

"Fine…" I say tiredly pushing past him and into the kitchen. "I can't travel anywhere anymore though." I continue, rubbing my forehead and collapsing in a chair. "All I've done is meet people, and you know very well that I'm not a people person!" I mumble Hephaestus laughs a little, placing his hand on my own.

"It'll die down, don't worry." He says reassuringly, how very wrong he was.

The victory tour approached far too fast for my liking, and life in District Two had changed dramatically. I spent most of my days back at the Academy as it's where I feet most comfortable, acting as instructor for all up and coming tributes. According to The Capitol my 'official' job title is a teacher, which I suppose isn't far off. I teach the newest and youngest recruits the basics, like how to hold a weapon, surviving in the wilderness and how to defend themselves.

I have become yet another icon in District Two; we have a total of 12 victors in the village, including me. I haven't spent a lot of time getting to know them, a few are withdrawn too scarred by their games and the loss of their own tributes they mentored. I will be acting as mentor for the twenty-sixth Hunger Games, but it hasn't been decided who my partner will be. I know Cathal will not be acting as a mentor this year to my disappointment.

I stand with my arms folded my eyes fixed on two recruits as the spare on the mat in front of me. The young girl is only eight years old; she is slight with hardly any muscle whilst her opponent is a ten year old boy who is tall for his age and very broad. He lifts her with ease and almost throws her off the mat.

"Stop, stop, stop." I say stepping onto the mat. "Dorian, you're meant to be attempting to knock her off her feet, not throwing her across the room." I say scolding him, he folds his arms in defiance and narrows his eyes at me.

"You shouldn't have pitted me against a little girl then!" He sneers, to be honest some of these kids scare me. Although I feel conflicted training these kids, I know this training could ultimately save their life one day down the line. Plus the majority of them will go on to be Peacekeepers, which is one of the better jobs to have here in Two. "Okay Dorian, next time I'll pick a worthy opponent." I say, he just sniffs and stalks off the mat to join his friends.

"Emery, when are you going on the victory tour?" One boy asks his name is Eli, he isn't the strongest fighter, but he's fast and cunning.

"In a few days, I'll be heading off to the train station and off to The Capitol" I say ruffling Eli's hair; he pushes my arm way, his cheeks flushing a bright pink.

"I can't wait to become a victor!" A small dark haired girl says, I smile weakly at her as she acts out stabbing a girl beside her in the chest. My hands begin to shake and I feel like I can't breathe.

"Emery, are you okay?" Eli takes hold of one of my hands and I stare at him in a daze. Dorian and a few other kids are laughing, the rest look uncertain or frightened.

"I'm fine Eli, just feeling a bit sick." I say quietly, more to myself than to Eli. "Um, we'll leave it there for today guys and I'll see you all after the tour." I announce and the group disperses.

After I finish at the Academy I quickly head to my car, not many people in District Two have them, but I've found I have too many admirers to travel publically anymore. I am constantly followed everywhere I go, people wanting to know what I'm doing every hour of every day. I find myself in front of Cathal's door, consistently knocking until the door flings open and Cathal appears looking rather annoyed. I haven't spoken to him since I returned home. Usually keeping to myself, and I try to avoid talking to anyone I meet about the games, but it's hard to escape from it when that's what you're known for.

"What do you want Emery?" He asks, he's sweating a tank top sticks to his muscular chest.

"I…um, I need to talk to you." I stammer averting my eyes from his body and fixing my eyes on my feet.

"About?" He asks harshly, and I flinch at his cold tone.

"You're my mentor, I thought-" I begin but he cuts me off abruptly.

"I WAS your mentor." He corrects me, I look up at him and suddenly my eyes fill with tears and his face softens and he steps aside. "Come in then." He says and I step through the door, clutching my arms around myself. "Come into the kitchen, I'll make you something." He says without looking at me. I follow him into the dimly lit room and he offers me a seat by the fire. He places a hot cup of tea into my trembling hands and takes a seat opposite me. "You haven't spoken a word to me since coming home, why are you here now?" He asks, his voice smooth and calm.

"It's getting worse." I begin, taking a long slow sip of the tea. "The nightmares, the flashbacks…" I say letting out a sigh, it feels good to finally talk about it. For months now I have been acting like everything is fine. I thought victor Emery wouldn't have to show her face again after the games, but she is my identity most of the time, even with my family.

"Is it getting worse the closer the victory tour approaches?" Cathal asks quietly, he places his warm hands around my trembling ones and squeezes them reassuringly and I nod. I don't feel like crying anymore. I just feel numb. "How much sleep do you think you get at night?" He asks a growing of concern in his eyes. "It's fitful, I sleep maybe an hour or two but even when I'm asleep I'm plagued by nightmares." I murmur. "In the day I get flashbacks, not every day but occasionally." I continue and Cathal listens nodding without interruption. "I thought if I could avoid you, and the other victors I could forget. But working at the Academy reminds me of it everyday." I say finally.

"Maybe talking about this will help you come to terms with it?" Cathal answers, he stands peering out of the window.

"How do you cope with it?" I ask and he laughs gruffly.

"I told you on the train home, I don't." I frown at him, he seems perfectly fine in himself. He turns to face me, a small smile on his face. "I fill my day with activities to keep my mind busy, and partly in the hope that I will fall asleep just through exhaustion." He says matter-of-factly, "But even then I could be trapped in a nightmare. Soon they won't be just your games that plague your dreams; you'll be visited by your fallen tributes too." He says bitterly, balling his hands in and out of fists.


	22. Chapter 22 – Road to Victory

**Chapter 22 – Road to Victory**

Two days before the Victory tour the mayor appears at my door flanked by four peacekeepers, he smiles pleasantly at me stepping into my house without invitation.

"Miss. Hallows, you're off on your tour of the Districts in two day." He states, I feel like replying with a sarcastic comment, but he could easily have me thrown into the town square and have me whipped or worse the firing squad. My victor status makes no difference to him. To be honest, I think he despises the victor's because they have a higher status than himself in The Capitol.

"Yes." I reply my eyes flicking to each peacekeeper and back to him.

"No doubt it will be dangerous for you, knowing that you killed a fair few of their tributes." He says giving me a small unpleasant smile. I nod, my eyes narrowing. "Of course, our District fears for your safety, so I will be assigning you two of your own personal peacekeepers to keep you safe." He continues, I frown at him for a moment and look to the four peacekeepers again.

"How kind of you sir." I begin in a strained voice. "But I would like to decline your offer." I say politely. The Mayor chuckles picking up a photo of my mother and peering at it before turning his attention back to me.

"My dear Miss Hallows, it isn't an offer." He says turning and leaving without another word.

I wake with a start, to a consistent rap on the front door. I jump out of bed and run to the landing. Cosmo Frill is at my door, talking with my older brother.

"Emery my dear!" Cosmo exclaims excitedly, bustling into the hall, I meet him half way down the stairs and before I know it, he's kissing me on each cheek and pulling me into a hug.

"Hi Cosmo." I say pulling away and wiping the kiss from my cheeks. "You've changed a bit." I say peering him up and down. His hair is now bright purple, with a matching suit. "I'm guessing purple is the in colour?" I ask, just to be polite. I'm not really interested.

"Why yes it is, my dear Emery." He takes hold of my arm, and pulls me into my own living room. I look back apologetically at Hephaestus who just shrugs and makes a move to close the door. "Oh my dear boy, don't close the door. The prep team will be arriving any minute!" He says, Hephaestus looks at me and rolls his eyes before heading into the kitchen. "Now tell me Emery, how have you been since I last saw you?" He asks taking hold of my hand. "Sleeping and eating well I hope?" He asks looking me over. The bags under my eyes tell him the first answer and as for eating, I've always ate well.

"I'm fine Cosmo, really. I've just been stressing about today that's all." I say shrugging.

"Well, no need to worry. I have it all under control, if only your prep team would hurry up!" He says waving his hands and heading to the front door and peering down the cobblestone path.

Finally my prep team arrives and they get to work on me straight away. They talk about how much they have missed me, I say I've missed them as they rip hair off practically every inch of my body, They talk about the upcoming events in The Capitol and how next years games probably won't out shine mine, soon I block out their chatter and focus on my nails as - paints them a glittering gold. Cathal appears in my bedroom doorway his arms folded across his chest.

"Cosmo asks if she's almost ready, there is just over an hour before Emery has to be on the train." He says coolly. "Also, her stylist is here." He says in and amused tone, my prep team quickly finish my hair, nails and make-up and leaving me.

I had expected to see Azaria with her flaming red hair and bright green eyes, but to my surprise it's a man. His head is shaved either side of his head, but a head of hair runs down the middle to the back of his neck in a plait. His eyes are piercing blue and his hair is a dirty blonde. He looks strong and muscular, unlike any stylist I have ever seen before. I raise my eyebrow at him as he approaches me, taking in my whole body.

"Who are you?" I say my eyes fixed on his, he must be wearing contacts because no eyes are naturally that blue. His eyebrows are arched into a curve and he has multiple piercings on his face and his ears that I have to force myself to avert my gaze. He is wearing a white shirt partly undone showing his rugged chest, and he wears tight fitted black jeans. It's an old fabric, not commonly used in the Districts as it's not practical.

"I'm your new stylist." He says giving me a wide grin.

"Where's Azaria?" I ask, because that's all I can think to say, I still can't seem to stop myself from looking at him.

"I'm her son, Lysander. I'm a stylist in training." He says stepping towards me, but I step back automatically and his face turns to confusion.

"That wasn't the question I asked." I reply stubbornly and he begins to grin again.

"She's working for President Greene right now, so she sent me in her place." He replies, I fold my arms across my chest and raise my eyebrow at him. "Look, if I knew you were going to be such a diva about the whole thing I would have refused." Lysander says looking slightly irritated. I feel a pang of guilt and step towards him cautiously, curious as to what attire he has in mind for me.

A few minutes later I am dressed a short black dress with gold netting frilled out just above my knee and a pair of black high-heeled boots accompanied by a black netted shawl around my shoulders.

"Say goodbye to the angel in white." Lysander says looking satisfied. I peer down at myself and then back to Lysander.

"You have to be kidding." I breathe irritably as he adjusts the shawl and peers at me up and down once more.

"But what to do with your hair…" He says combing through it with his fingers. He plaits the hair across the top of my head and lets the rest flow down my back and I have to admit it looks nice. He adds a little more make-up around my eyes just as Cosmo appears in my doorway.

"I don't want to rush you, but the shows is about to start in two minutes." Cosmo says peering at his watch and ushering me out. "You look stunning!" He exclaims looking me all over and clapping his hands. "The viewers will love the new look, I know everyone will be so anxious to see you." He says pushing me towards the front door and out into the bitter winter breeze. Stood outside my front door, hands behind their backs are two peacekeepers, just as the Mayor had promised. I had expected hundreds on people to be surrounding my doorstep waiting with cameras, but there is only a single camera, its lens focused on me. I pause on the front steps for a second unsure of what to do when Tiberius' voice comes out of nowhere.

"Good afternoon Emery, it's been awhile since we have seen you. Tell me how are things going in District Two?"

I stare at the camera as it gradually zooms in towards me.

"Things have been great here in two, I've been able to connect with old friends and meet a lot of the Victors. It's just a brilliant experience and I can't wait to see all of you." I say putting on a fake smile.

"Oh, how wonderful Emery, I'm sure we're all looking forward to seeing you too. Are you excited about going to see any particular District?" He asks and I feel my smile falter for a second. In actual fact I'm dreading the whole thing but I laugh it off.

"I can't wait to see all the Districts, it will be an amazing experience I'm sure." I say, Tiberius agrees and tells the audience which days I will be in which District and finally he comes back to me.

"Well, it's been lovely to see you doing so well. We can't wait to see you again. Bye Emery!" He calls and I wave at the camera until Cosmo takes my shoulder and begins dragging me towards the station the two peacekeepers following closely behind.

"You did good." I hear a rough voice say from behind me. I turn to see Cathal making his way slowly up the cobble stone street and pulling on a pair of black leather gloves. "You must be freezing." He states, he's obviously noticed my chattering teeth and he pulls off his trench coat and places it over my shoulders peering back at Lysander and shaking his head.

"Thanks…" I say wrapping it closer around me, it's not a long walk to the station from the Victors Village, but I appreciate the gesture. The train station is crowded with people all anxious to see me leave. As me get closer more Peacekeepers surround Cathal and I until we are safely onto the train, it pulls away and I spot Maverick and Hephaestus near the back and wave, but they don't seem to notice. A lump forms in my throat as the train rounds the corner and the Nut disappears into the distance.


	23. Chapter 23 – The Eulogies

**Chapter 23 – The Eulogies**

I sit in the dining area picking at my plate of food absentminded while Cosmo and Lysander talk about each District and what it's like. Cathal finally enters taking a seat opposite me and giving me a small smile.

"There you are Cathal, we were wondering where you'd got to." Cosmo says turning to grin at him. Cathal nods to Lysander as a greeting before filling his plate with roasted duck, potatoes and vegetables.

"I was just wandering the train, I asked the driver how long it'd be until we reach District One." Cathal says before taking a large bite out of the duck. "So Emery, do you have all your eulogies ready for each District?" Cathal finally asks once he's finished eating. I stared at my plate not meeting Cathal's eyes and shake my head without answering. "How many have you written?" He asks coolly.

"None." I reply quietly not meeting anyone's gaze.

"So what are you going to say when you're on the stage?" Lysander asks amused, a shoot him a glare which seems to make him even more amused.

"Lysander's right." Cathal states, but I can tell in his voice he is concerned. I just shrug feeling irritated by the whole thing.

"May I be excused…" I hear Cathal let out a long sigh.

"Go ahead." He says and I'm out of the dining car in a flash.

I sit at the desk in my room staring at the blank piece of paper which should be filled with words right now. I begin to write most of it is the same but I tweak a few of the eulogies to mention the people I have killed. Dawn begins to break on the horizon and I collapse onto my bed ready to sleep when I hear my Prep team knocking on my door. I let out a frustrated sigh knowing I'm not going to be sleeping today.

I step out onto the Platform of District One and stare up at the mountains surrounding me. It doesn't look much different to District Two besides people dressed in glittering attire that you could almost believe they were from The Capitol. I am escorted to the town square, the justice building behind me with marble pillars and a gleaming glass room. Thousands of people are stood in the town square their eyes fixed on the podium.

"And now, the victor of the twenty-fifth Hunger Games, Emery Hallows!" The District One mayor calls and there is a loud round of applause as I appear on stage. I smile awkwardly peering at the screen where Rylance and Saxon's face's beam back at me. Just below the screen are their families. Saxon's family is stood on the right, he has two sisters one maybe just over reaping age, the other probably just turned nine or ten? Both have long, flowing blonde hair. Stood behind them is Saxon's mother and father majestic and proud, there is no hint of sadness on their faces as they look back at me. On the left side is Rylance's family, she was clearly the only child in the family as there are only two adults stood on the podium. The woman is sobbing clutching onto her husband's shirt. He stares a me without emotions and I feel unable to do or say anything for a few seconds.

I clear my throat and the sound echo's through the square.

"I am honoured to be with you here today, and to be with the families of your fallen tributes. I am Emery Hallows, the victor of last year's games." I begin my voice quivering. Victor Emery hasn't emerged yet. I clear my throat again giving me time to compose myself. "I want to share with you my victory and I also want to share with you, the sorrows of your losses." I say more bravely my eyes flitting from one face to another in the crowd. "Although I did not know Saxon and Rylance for long, I feel in different circumstances we would have been great friends. Rylance and Saxon were the first tributes I met in The Capitol, we were throwing knives in the training centre. They were amazing at it and I couldn't help but feel threatened by them. Rylance and Saxon, the tributes of District One were strong and fierce warriors, they brought honour to their families and pride to their people. Thank you." I finish boldly my eyes fixed on the two families. They both nod at me and the crowd erupts into cheers, I don't smile or wave as I leave the stage.

"That was brilliant!" Cosmo says pulling me into a hug, Cathal wraps an arm around me and we walk together in silence whilst Cosmo talks about how amazing the speech was. I am inclined is disagree but I don't bother objecting to his praise.

The evening is hosted by the mayor of District One and includes some important members of the community along with the fallen tributes families. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to see the blonde girl from Saxon's family.

"Hi I'm Diamond, Saxon's older sister." She says introducing herself.

"Emery." I say smiling at the girl and shaking her hand. She smiles back but I can tell it's forced. Does she blame me for Saxon's death?

"So, how is it being a victor?" She says casually, we take a seat opposite one another and I feel my victor facade ebb away a little.

"It's great I guess..." I reply shrugging, Diamond nods, her eyes not leaving my face. "I'm sorry for your loss." I say abruptly unable to help myself. "Give my regard to the rest of your family." I continue blushing slightly.

"Thank you, I will." Diamond says quietly, I am expecting her to get up and leave but she doesn't.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I ask curiously, and she shakes her head as her eyes brim with tears. I don't know what to do, I'm not use to consoling people, in fact, I'm terrible at it and often make it worse. So I pat her gently on the shoulder, a feeling of awkwardness washing over me.

"I know it wasn't your fault." Diamond says, her voice shakes and she wipes the tears from her eyes. "He knew what he was getting into, he volunteered to be a candidate for the reaping, I told him not to, told him he didn't need to be a victor." She confesses. "How did you end up being volunteered?" She asks, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Um, our District picked the top five boys and girls in our District...made us compete in all these challenges and then people voted on which tributes they wanted to represent their District." I answer, fiddling with a straw in my glass.

"Oh, so you didn't volunteer to be a candidate?" Diamond asks confused.

"No, but I was honoured to be even picked for the top five in the first place." I say smiling at her.

"Well...congratulations. It looks like District Two's method was more effective." She says sourly. Just as I'm about to apologise for offending her Cathal appears, his eyes fixed on Diamond.

"So Emery, you actually do have the ability to make friends." Cathal says sarcastically, he doesn't take his eyes off of Diamond who giggles at his words. "Hello, I'm Cathal. Emery's friend and mentor." He says taking hold of Diamond's hand and kissing it gently. I don't stick around for the rest of their introductions, too annoyed. The rest of the evening is full of meetings and photographs, but it all passes in a blur as does the rest of the tour. The next District we arrive at is District Three, I didn't know the tributes so I stick to the standard eulogy where I say that they fought with courage and brought pride to their Districts. We then arrive in District Seven and I talk highly of their male tribute Wren, who was a shoe in for victor if Sagittaria hadn't managed to kill him. District Ten is up next, I apologise to Blye's family, although I didn't kill Blye I injured her enough that she was then killed off by one of her allies. After District Ten we head into District Five. I apologise to Dayton's family for killing him at the Cornucopia but all they do is stare at me, their eyes cold and unflinching.

When we arrive at District Nine it is snowing, in District Two we hardly ever see snow. Cathal throw's a snowball at me and I scream as the ice turns to water and rolls down my back. The peacekeepers escort me onto the stage and I watch as puffs of condensation rises into the air as the citizens of District Nine crowd into the small square. Once everyone has arrived I begin my usual speech "I am honoured to be with you here today, and to be with the families of your fallen tributes. I am Emery Hallows, the victor of last year's games. I want to share with you my victory and I also want to share with you, the sorrows of your losses." I peer out into the crowd who look annoyed at the fact they had to leave their homes to listen to my speech today, but I continue speaking "Although I did not know or meet Izrail, I remember meeting Callista, she was watching the career pack, I don't know why she decided to followed us. Sadly Callista was one of my victims and I am truly sorry for your loss, I know my words can by no means bring back your daughter but I sincerely apologise. The tributes of this District were strong warriors, they brought honour to their families and pride to their people. Thank you." There is no clapping or cheering the people just stare at me, and I know why Callista was one of the youngest tributes this year.

Next we arrive in District Eight, they show me around the factories where a lot of the Peacekeeper uniforms are made and then I am taken to the square. I deliver the speech without emotion beginning to get bored on the repetitive days. I thought it would be interesting to see all the Districts, but I am usually taken straight to the town centres, without the chance to look around. When we arrive at District Six I decide to add a little comedy to my eulogy. I begin as usual "I am honoured to be with you here today, and to be with the families of your fallen tributes. I am Emery Hallows, the victor of last year's games. I want to share with you my victory and I also want to share with you, the sorrows of your losses. KY was strong, I remember watching him take out another tribute who was once his ally." I pause for a second, trying to keep the smile from appearing on my face. "Hadya's performance in training blew me away, it looked like she was having a blast." I say, I hear a cry of outrage but I continue anyway. "Sadly, she was the first to die in the arena...but at least she went out with a bang." The crowd begin to shout in uproar and I'm escorted off the stage and into the Justice Building.

"What the hell are you thinking!" Cathal hisses as I begin to laugh. "Do you have any idea how insensitive you were out there?" He continues looking vexed as I continue to laugh.

"You have to admit, it's funny." I say through stitches, I clutch my ribs and try to calm myself. "I mean, it's her fault she stepped off the plate too early." I say amused. Cathal just shakes his head and rolls his eyes. The Mayor of District Eight appears his eyes fixing on me.

"Miss Hallows, on behalf of District Six we request you leave our District immediately. The citizens of District Six are applauded by your behaviour and request that you never set foot in the District again." I nod at the mayor trying to resist laughing once more. Cathal apologises to the mayor and we head back to the train without another word. We then arrive in District Twelve, I don't try and be funny this time, so I just talk about the first time I saw William and I apologise to his family for killing him.

District Eleven came as a shock to me, I had never seen such high fences, I gape at them as we head through the District and am ushered out into a Peacekeeper truck and taken up to the podium. Thousands of faces stare at me, I peer up at the screen that show the faces of their fallen tributes and see only one family. District Eleven's tributes were brother and sister.

"I am honoured to be with you here today, and to be with the families of your fallen tributes. I am Emery Hallows, the victor of last year's games. I want to share with you my victory and I also want to share with you, the sorrows of your losses. Although I did not know Junior and Lieve, I remember seeing them in training and wondering why they were so close. I didn't realise they were brother and sister. Sadly Junior was one of my victims and I am truly sorry for your loss I know my words can by no means bring back your son and daughter but I sincerely apologise. The tributes of District Eleven were strong warriors, they brought honour to their families and pride to their people. Thank you."

I let out a sigh of relief as be board the train, District Four is our last stop and it will be my biggest and last eulogy. When we arrive in District Four I feel a sense of calm as I hear the sea roars and the seagulls screech. As I climb the steps onto the podium my heart begins to race. I look up to see Sagittaria's face smirking back at me and I peer down at her family. She has two younger brothers both of reaping age, they have the same brown hair and bronzed skin she does. I then look at her father and recognise him. He is the victor of the Fifth Hunger Games, now I know why Sagittaria was so good at fighting. I look over to Cy's family, he was an only child, and only his father stands there looking strong and proud. I clear my throat and the whispering in the square stops, the audiences eyes fixing on me. "I am honoured to be with you here today, and to be with the families of your fallen tributes. I am Emery Hallows, the victor of last year's games. I want to share with you my victory and I also want to share with you, the sorrows of your losses. Cy and Sagittaria were the most competitive tributes in the games, and some of the best warriors I have ever seen. I feel honoured to have known and fought against them." I say and the crowd lets out a cheer. I know they are not cheering for me, they're cheering in memory of Cy and Sagittaria. "Cy was strong and brave until the very end. Sagittaria...admittedly scared me, and it is pure chance that I am stood here today and she is not." The crowd lets out another cheer and I try and look at every face in the crowd. "The first time I met Sagittaria, I felt threatened I knew she was a tribute to look out for, sadly Sagittaria was my final victim, and I am truly sorry for your loss. I know my words can by no means bring back your daughter and I sincerely apologise for causing you this pain." I say turning to Sagittaria's family. Her father gives me a nod, he of all people knows what it is like to be in my position. "Sagittaria and Cy were strong and fierce warriors, who fought until the end. They have brought honour to their families and pride to their District. Thank you." The crowd begin to chant Cy and Sagittaria's name and I do the same, raising my fists into the air.


	24. Chapter 24 - Welcome to The Capitol

** Chapter 24 - Welcome to The Capitol **

I watch from the train car window as the sea gradually disappears from view and let out a tired sigh. District Four was our last stop on the Victory tour, besides The Capitol which is the biggest and grandest of all the parties. Cathal enters the train car giving me his usual stern look.

"What have I done now?" I ask turning away from him and fixing my eyes on the train tracks.

"For once...nothing." Cathal replies taking a seat beside me. "What you did out there today, it was great. By joining in their chants you paid respect." Cathal continues giving me a small smile.

"Well, they were truly brave warriors, they deserved it." I reply quietly, he nods his head as if agreeing. When I think about it, most of the Districts don't have tributes that are 'warrior' material. I consider the District Twelve tributes, they've only ever had one victor who won his games just over ten years ago. No one from their District has won since, and probably never will. It then occurs to me that the majority of Districts don't have tributes who volunteer which is probably why they usually lose, because their tributes aren't warriors, they're unfortunate souls picked by chance. District Two has never had a tribute younger than sixteen compete in the games, and I guess that is something I am proud of.

"Your body guards are outside the door." Cathal says suddenly, I hadn't realised we had been sat in silence for goodness knows how long?

"Yeah, in The Capitol I'm classed as precious goods." I say turning to smirk at him playfully. Cathal's face turns into a frown, confused by the whole thing.

"No other victor I know has ever had personal Peacekeepers for bodyguards." He says raising his eyebrow at me. "The Mayor is obviously keeping an eye on you, he probably wants to know all your comings and goings, who you're meeting with etc." Cathal continues fixing his eyes on me.

"Well..." I begin, the smile vanishing from my face. "Well, I haven't done anything." I say finally, leaning back on my chair and fixing my eyes on the train car door as if I could see them stood outside it. It would be just like Ava to rat me out to a higher authority, she probably volunteered herself for the job! The whole idea makes me vexed and I stand suddenly.

"Where are you going?" Cathal calls after me, but I don't answer. Sure enough two peacekeepers stand just outside the door. I sigh and head back to my room, two more peacekeepers guard the door, and it makes me feel trapped.

The President's Mansion is the most luxurious places I have ever set my eyes upon. There are fountains all the way down the front garden, with bushes shaped into magnificent animals. The hallway I step into is so tall, you could fit three Victors houses into it.

Lysander has dressed me in a simple strapless, gold sequined top and a black skirt just above my knee.

"This is nice."  I say as he applies gold eye shadow. "I like simple, all those big costumes are annoying and hard to walk in most of the time." I continue, I have become used to having my hair and make-up done for me. At the Academy we never wore make-up, and there was no point, you would be sweating most of the day whilst working out and doing drills. Plus it was hard to come by, only officials like the Mayors wife wear it.

"I thought simple would be best, you'll be able to move around with ease now. Which you'll need because this party is going to be packed with people, including all your sponsors and the President and his family. They'll all be wanting to talk to you at some point." Lysander replies stepping back and admiring his handy work.

Cathal opens the train car door and smiles, he is in a black and white tuxedo with a golden tie to match. How I envy his outfits, most of the time it's just a shirt and tie. "She's ready." Lysander says and I slip into a pair of black heeled shoes. I'm still not comfortable walking in high heels, but I'm just good enough now to get through the night with the likelihood of not falling flat on my face.

The President's Mansion is probably the most amazing thing I have ever seen in my entire life. The mansion is white with lights beaming up on to it with the colours of yellow and silver. Fireworks boom overhead in an array of rainbow colours. The garden has six large fountains and rows of hedges with animals of every shape landscaped into them. People stare and applaud as Cathal and I walk up the white gravel path towards the mansion.

I smile and wave at the guests, all here to see me. I think about how Lysander has dressed me in a simple dress. I stand out in the sea of people who are decked out in the most bizarre attire. I try not to stare too long but everywhere I look there is colour, headdresses, vials, shawls and  shoes so high that I know I couldn't walk in them.

Inside the mansion the crowd is bustling there are so many buffet tables that my eyes almost fall out of their sockets, and the smell is overwhelming as my mouth begins to water.

"We can't eat yet." Cathal whispers in my ear, he has obviously spotted me looking at the food. "You have to thank all your sponsors and meet with the President." Cathal continues. Cosmo appears out of the sea of rainbow outfits and frowns at my dress. He doesn't bother to say anything, kissing me on each cheek and pulling me towards a small stage.

I stand awkwardly as I thank people for pledging money for me to survive in the arena and when I finally get off the stage I make a b line for the buffet table before Cathal or Cosmo can stop me. I pick up a glass of golden bubbling liquid and take a large gulp. I set down the glass not impressed.

"Hello, Emery." a young male voice says, I don't recognise the voice but as I turn around I see a boy about my age beaming at me. It's President Greene's son, he stares at me in awe for a second before introducing himself. "I'm Quentin Greene."

"Emery Hallows." I reply and we shake hands, he can't seem to keep his eyes off of me. "I loved you in this years The Hunger Games, I wanted you to win. I made sure you got the anti-venom when you got bitten by that mutt." He says smiling at me.

"Thank you, you saved my life." I say kissing him lightly on the cheek. He blushes before taking my hand.

"Would you care to dance?" I nod and he leads me onto the dance floor.

"I have to warn you, I am no good at dancing." I say accidentally stepping on his fit, but he smiles and shake his head. We dance for awhile, and I stop apologising every time I accidentally make the wrong move when a tall, broad, handsome man pushes between us.

"Master Greene, your father as requested you to his office." The man says his blue eyes glinting with amusement. Quentin nods curtly before turning his attention to me, an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry I have to leave you in such an abrupt manor, I hope to see you again when you visit The Capitol." He kisses my hand before striding away through the crowd.

The man who had interrupted us looks at me and smiles.

"I'm truly sorry if I have ruined your evening." He says I shake my head and look at the badge on his chest.

"So...you're a General." I say giving him a small smile. He peers down at his badge as if just noticing it and give me a wide grin. "You look kind of young, what are you twenty or something?" I ask abruptly.

"Something like that." He replies coolly. "So tell me Ms. Hallows, what is it like to be a Victor of the very first Quarter Quell?" I raise an eyebrow at him, making a turn to walk away from him. "I'm sorry, I'm being rude. I haven't introduced myself." He says taking my arm and pulling me back towards him. "I'm Coriolanus Snow." He says kissing my hand. "The whole Capitol knows who you are of course Ms. Hallows." He says grinning.

"It is a great honour to have won the Quarter Quell." I reply curtly but he does not let go of my hand. His piercing blue eyes bore into my own and it makes my stomach turn.

"Walk with me." General Snow says offering his arm. I take it and we make our way outside towards the gardens. "So Ms. Hallows, tell me more about you." Snow says as we walk towards a deserted area of the gardens.

"You can call me Emery." I say feeling awkward and uncomfortable, he smiles again and I can't help but wonder what his motive is. "Are you here to spy on me?" I ask quickly, the question came out of my mouth before I had time to think of what the implications might mean. General Snow begins to laugh lightly.

"Why on earth would anyone be spying on you? Albeit probably Quentin has people spying on you." Snow says his eyes glittering in light of a firework. I stand there looking perplexed for a moment but General Snow continues walking without elaborating on the subject.

"What do you mean Quentin has people spying on me?" I ask jogging to catch up with him but General Snow shrugs, I can tell he knows but I'm forgetting that he is loyal to the President's family and he probably isn't going to reveal who or why I have people spying on me.

"I'm not on duty, if that's what you're worried about." Snow says quietly. "I also don't serve Master Quentin. I serve the President, that is all." He continues, he finds a bench and takes a seat peering up at the fireworks for a second before letting out what seems to be a reluctant sigh.

"Quentin is obsessed with you." General Snow says a small smirk playing on his lips. "I think he intended to propose to you tonight." He continues and I quickly take a seat on the bench beside him, my heart beginning to hammer.

"Why the past tense?" I ask fixing my eyes on him but he doesn't look at me.

"President Greene probably found out his intentions, that's probably why he was summoned to his office earlier...but we shall see." He says finally turning to smile at me.

"How do you know all of this?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"As I said I'm the President's General, his right-hand man if you will." Snow continues. "Another, story for another time but the President has his spies too." Snow says getting to his feet. He peers at his watch for a second before offering me his arm once again.

"So, how did you get to be a General so young?" I ask as he escorts me back towards the mansion.

"My father was his closest advisor, as a young boy I acted has President Greene's steward by his side and every meeting, and every day I trained with peacekeeper recruits. When my father passed away two years ago the President made me his General." General Snow answers giving me a charismatic smile. "How did you find yourself being voted at tribute for The Hunger Games?" He asks.

"When the Quarter Quell was announced, the best people where picked for a tournament." I begin remembering back last year. "We were pitted against each other in a series of tasks to show off our skills as warriors and I won." I say quickly, how I wish to be back at that time. Training and sparring with Maverick and my friends.

"What are you going to do now that there is no fighting to do. You're a Victor of The Hunger Games with more money than you can spend and more time on your hands than you need." General Snow says conversationally. I let out a sigh and shrug.

"I miss it. I knew there was a likelihood of becoming a Peacekeeper back then. More than a chance of becoming a tribute let alone a victor." He nods quietly, seemingly interested in what I had to say. A sudden thought occurs to me, why is he so interested in what I have to say?

"You know, I was rooting for you all along." General Snow says giving me a genuine smile. "Well...until you were bitten by that snake, I thought you were done for and I would have lost all that money I bet on you." He says a laugh playing on his face.

"How much did you bet on me?" I ask suddenly as I begin to blush.

"Too much to be honest, but you could say I'm far better off now." He says with a grin. We reach the mansion, and Cosmo appears looking run off his feet.

"EMERY!" He calls looking relieved he glances at General Snow and blurts "Panem today, Panem tomorrow, Panem forever." General Snow nods before raising an eyebrow at me. "Emery, I have been looking for you everywhere. The President is waiting to meet you." He says all most breathlessly.

"I will go and apologise to the President for keeping him and his guests waiting." General Snow says, he kisses me on each cheek before heading inside without a backward glance. Cosmo shoos me inside where I see General Snow talking to the President. General Snow finds me and gives me another charismatic smile as he stands beside President Greene. The President thanks me for my bravery in the arena and invites me to guest in The Capitol whenever I please.

Cathal meets me outside the train station and smiles which is unusual for him. He must have been drinking because he is not as steady on his feet as he usually is.

"Have a good evening did you?" He asks, not quite able to keep his eyes fixed on me. "I saw you talking with General Snow." He continues stumbling down the train car towards his room. "I would watch out, people are always watching." He says as I help him into his bed.

"What do you mean?" I ask, not really expecting a reply, but to my surprise he does.

"Your bodyguards." He whispers quietly. I sit beside him confused.

"They're keeping watch...you..." I let out a frustrated sigh as Cathal falls into a deep sleep.  Then I remember my bodyguards and what General Snow said about spies. I march towards my room feeling even more annoyed than earlier.

"Ava, I need to talk to you." I say quietly and she nods following me to my train car. "So...I'm just curious to know why I need four bodyguards?" I begin collapsing onto my bed. Ava stands in the doorway, her eyes watching my every move.

"Because you are a Victor of The Hunger Games." She answers almost mechanically. I sit up and raise my eyebrow at her.

"Yes I am a VIC-TOR..." I say slowly. "That means I won the games, and I am more than capable of looking after myself." I continue shrugging.

"Of course." Ava replies curtly, she stares and me, no emotion crosses her face but her eyes tell a different story.

"You didn't think I would win the games did you?" I ask rhetorically getting back to my feet. "You know I hate to admit it, but the thought of you seeing and taking pleasure in my death spurred me to keep going." I say shrugging.

"I'm glad I could inspire you." Ava replies sourly through gritted teeth. Her jaw tightens, as she tries to keep from lashing out at me so I decide to push harder.

"So why has the Mayor spying on me?" I ask, I want to get to the point I want to know. She probably isn't going to tell me.

"He's not." Ava says fixing her eyes on me and she seems to be telling the truth, which stumps me. "Why would the Mayor want to know anything about you?" Ava asks, but it's a rhetorical question. Ava steps through my door and my sudden bravery has gone, she could really hurt me. "All I ever hear back in District Two is how amazing you were in the arena." Ava spits narrowing her eyes on me, and takes another step into my room. "I personally think you were embarrassing." she continues, another step towards me. "You should have died that night, when the snake mutt attacked you. But someone obviously thought you were worth saving." My heart is pounding in my chest I take a step back and begin to fumble around my nightstand for some kind of weapon. Anything to stop her advancing on me. "And you know what the worst part is? You didn't win because you were a warrior, you won because you were lucky." Ava says with disgust. "I should have been the one to be picked, I should have been in the games." She lunges at me and I pull the lamp from my nightstand and bash it over her head.

"Shit!" I pant as her body collapses to the floor and blood begins to seep from her left temple. "Oh God, oh God!" I strip the cover from my pillowcase and hold it to the wound as I scream for someone to help me. Two peacekeepers, obviously friends of Ava appear and carry her from my room without another word.


	25. Chapter 25 - The Offer

**Chapter 25 - The Offer**

I sit in front of our District Two Mayor, his back is turned to me leaving me to waiting in anticipation as he stares out of the window which overlooks the packed town square. He turns slowly to smile at me, before taking a seat in a large executive chair.

"I trust the tour went well." He says in a conversational tone, I wonder why he doesn't just get to the point of why he asked me here in the first place. I nod curtly and he chuckles to himself. I have no reason to answer to him.

"What am I doing here?" I ask sitting forward in my chair, I hear the two peacekeepers stood behind me move forward, just in case I make a move on the Mayor. The Mayor holds his hand up to indicate to them it's fine and they relax once more.

"I just wanted to have a little chat before the celebration." He replies quietly, also leaning forward. "It has come to my attention that you attacked one of my newest Peacekeepers, I'm curious as to why this happened?" He enquires. I take a moment to think before answering his question. "You don't need to worry...you're not in any trouble." He continues obviously trying to be reassuring, I don't know why though I'm not trying to deny that I attacked Ava and I did. I know it was wrong.

"I was provoked, if I hadn't of hit her she'd of killed me...it was self-defence." I state matter-of-factly, the mayor gives me a piercing stare as if assessing the legitimacy of my answer.

"I see, and why did she attack you?" He continues as he makes a note of something on a piece of paper.

"She was jealous, we had a history back in our training academy and it has never been resolved between us. We both wanted to be tributes this year and that's basically why it started." I answer, I fold my arms across my chest and sit back in the seat. "The whole reason I even started talking to Ava was because I thought she was sent by you to spy on me." I continue fixing my eyes on his face, but he doesn't react to the subtle accusation. He takes a sip from his cup of coffee and begins to nod.

"Ms. Hallows, if I wanted to spy on you there are better means than your arch nemesis." He replies coolly, I let out a sigh and make a move to stand. "It's rude to leave halfway through a conversation." He chides me and I reluctantly return to my seat.

"I thought it was over." I reply with a tone of annoyance but he ignores it, unfazed.

"Very well, that's all I needed to know." He states and I raise an eyebrow at him. He has a sickly smile that makes we want to punch him, he also looks too nice to be in such a powerful position. I stand slowly and make a move towards the door. "Oh and my dead Ms. Hallows, should I hear of anymore unreasonable behaviour we will not be having another one of these comfortable meetings. Do I make myself clear?" The mayor says in a passive aggressive manner. I nod, exiting the office.

"What I dick." I murmur to myself. A huge applause suddenly deafens me as I am ushered into the town square. Random people shake my hands, pat me on the back and scramble over one another to touch me. It's really bizarre, as I remember being part of the crowd cheering for our previous victors.

I spot Cathal on the stage where a long table is set out for all our officials and its victors. It is filled with delicious looking food.

"Glad you could finally make it." Cathal says giving me a small smile, the crowd as stopped cheering and a small band has started playing music.

"This is so weird. I never thought I would be sitting at this table." I say marvelling at it. People throughout the day bring me flowers and other gifts. I sit silently for a moment, just listening to the babbling of joyful people, when I realise someone is trying to talk to me. It is Cosmo. I turn and kiss him on each cheek quickly apologising for ignoring him.

"Darling, you look so common today." Cosmo says peering down at my attire. I laugh, shaking my head at him.

"This is what I feel comfortable in." I say shrugging.

"I'll talk to a few friends back home, they might be able to make some exquisite outfits for you, and for a reasonable price too." Cosmo says nudging me, a wide grin on his face.

"Sounds good." I reply vacantly, the last few days have really taken it out of me and all I really want to do is go home and sprawl out onto my bed and fall asleep.

I run as fast as I can through the derelict buildings my heart racing in my chest. I hear Sagittaria laugh and the arrow shoots me through the ankle I yell in pain scrabbling on the floor away from her as she appears through the darkness.

"B-bu-but you-you're dead!" I shout, trying to crawl away from her as fast as I can.

"Oh, I'm very much alive." Her eyes glint with hatred and malice, she kneels on top of me, clasping her hands around my throat. I writhe beneath her trying to escape my hands clawing at her back and face but she laughs.

I wake with a start on a bed, still fully clothed. Sitting up, I let out a sigh of relief and feeling my throat.

"Are you okay?" Cathal is sat in a chair opposite me, he lays down a book on the bedside table.

"Yeah..." I reply hoarsely.

"We all get them." He says getting to his feet. I watch him pace backwards and forwards for a moment.

"You said you don't deal with this, but you must do." I say more to myself than to Cathal.

"We all cope in our own way." Cathal says quietly. "It's never truly gone, but we can suppress the fear and anxiety." He continues. "For me, I read lots of books. I practice yoga and I try to meditate." I raise my eyebrow at him, scotching off of the bed.

"I work really hard all day until I'm too exhausted to stay awake." I reply and he nods. "But it doesn't help with getting rid of the nightmares."

"I don't think anything does." Cathal admits solemnly . "A few victors take drugs, other look elsewhere. "I know that Taisiya works out. She does boxing and she was actually the one who introduced me to yoga." He says giving me a small smile.

"Really!" I say laughing in astonishment. "But she's so angry all the time." I laugh again shaking my head at him. "Well, I best head back." I say faking a yawn. "How did I end up here anyway?" I ask suddenly curious.

"Uh...something you must have drank because you just slowly went to sleep at the table." Cathal says giving me a wry smile. "I was going to take you home, but they must have been still in the town square, so I brought you back here." He says blushing slightly.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." I say making my way towards his bedroom door.

"No problem." Cathal says following me to the door.

I open my front door, greeted by Hephaestus.

"Emery, where have you been. I was worried about you." He says. He moves aside as I walk in the door.

"I'm fine, just a little tired that's all." I continue making my way towards the stairs.

"Emery, wait up. We have a guest." Hephaestus says. I turn to frown at him.

"Who?" I inquire frowning at him.

"He's in the kitchen." Hephaestus says, beckoning towards the kitchen door.

"Maverick." I whisper under my breath, I turn on my heels grinning to myself as I open the kitchen door. Two peacekeepers stand either side of the person I would never expect to see here. General Snow.

I stand for a second too shocked to move.

"Hello, Miss Hallows." General Snow says giving me a charismatic smile, gesturing to a chair opposite him.

"General Snow, I never expected to see you here." I say taking the seat opposite him.

"I was in the area, and thought I would stop by." He says smiling. Hephaestus appears in the doorway, his arms folded across his chest. He would tower over General Snow.

"Oh, can I help you with anything?" I say, my voice a little higher than usual. General Snow's eyes flick up to Hephaestus, and without telling him Hephaestus leaves the room without any objection.

"In the arena you showed great strength and skill. I know you were training to become a peacekeeper before the games and I have a proposition for you." General Snow begins. "I would like you to join me in The Capitol after next year's games." He says sitting back in his chair and observing my reaction.

"How could I say no?" I reply, returning a smile.


End file.
